Recomeço
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Com a morte de James, Lily se vê tendo que cuidar sozinha de Harry. O que ela não esperava, era que poderia contar com a ajuda de Sirius nesta jornada tão difícil. Muitos sentimentos podem mudar depois de uma reviravolta tão grande na vida de ambos, mas será que eles aceitarão tão facilmente?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**N/A: Então gente, deixem-me explicar essa fic primeiro. Eu sei, esse não é um ship comum, até mesmo em inglês existem poucas fanfictions sobre os dois, pelo menos se formos comparar com os outros ships. Mas, por algum motivo estranho e totalmente alheio à minha vontade, eu amo muito esses dois e tenho muita facilidade de escrever sobre eles, então peço que deem uma chance a esta fanfic. Eu estava com esse plot pronto há bastante tempo e, agora que estou com um tempinho livre, resolvi desenvolve-lo. Ela se passa logo após a primeira guerra contra Voldemort e, no caso da fic, a única. É totalmente Universo Alternativo, como vocês podem ver, e por isso Voldemort de fato foi morto na noite em que tentou assassinar Harry. Não pretendo fazê-la tão grande quanto a minha outra fic 'Life Goes On', mas posso garantir que será sim multi-chapter. E outro pedido, talvez vocês achem esta fic um pouco triste no começo e, tenho que admitir, ela realmente está, mas garanto que depois dos primeiros capítulos ela deixará de ser tão 'angst'. Então, por favor, não desistam dela por causa disso. Espero que gostem. Bem, agora vamos à história.**

**- SL -**

**Recomeço**

_by Mrs. Depp Lerman_

**Prólogo**

**Lily's POV**

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Foi o som que ecoou por toda a casa, chegando até o quarto em que eu estava com Harry e, no mesmo instante, eu soube que estava sozinha dali por diante; soube que James se fora e que teria que encarar Voldemort por conta própria.

O som dos passos no corredor chegou até mim, abafado pelo choro sofrido de Harry, e fizeram o meu pânico aumentar. Eu abracei meu filho protetoramente, tentando acalma-lo de alguma forma, mas aquele pequeno ser em meus braços demonstrava ter herdado a teimosia de seu pai, pois seu choro era incessante.

- Shiii, não chora meu amor – eu pedi, ninando-o – Mamãe está aqui e não vai deixar nada de mal te acontecer.

Foi então que a porta do quarto se escancarou de repente, me fazendo gritar de susto, e o Lord das Trevas em pessoa surgiu na entrada do cômodo. Meu coração acelerou em antecipação e medo e eu me encolhi no chão, com as costas apoiadas contra o berço, sem nunca soltar Harry do meu abraço. O Lord, que há muito já perdera a maioria de suas feições humanas, se aproximou a passos lentos de onde eu estava. A luz dos relâmpagos que entrava pela janela tornava visível o sorriso perverso naquele rosto ofídico.

- Lillian Potter e o pequeno Harry – ele silvou, parando à minha frente.

Não fui capaz de dizer uma única palavra, parecia que meu corpo fora congelado naquela posição e o nó de medo em minha garganta tornava falar uma tarefa impossível. Minha falta de reação e demonstração de medo pareceram satisfazer Voldemort, pois seu sorriso grotesco alargou-se instantaneamente, a medida em que ele apontava a varinha em minha direção.

- Não se aflija, minha doce Lily. Garanto que logo você e Harry estarão juntos de seu amado James – ele falou, mas seu tom era de escárnio.

Tentei acalmar Harry (que àquela altura ainda chorava sem parar), mas esta parecia ser outra tarefa impossível. Mesmo assim, continuei a segura-lo firmemente; não deixaria que aquele ser hediondo encostasse um único dedo em meu filho.

- E então Lily, tem algo a dizer antes que eu ponha um fim em sua vida? Talvez queira implorar por misericórdia – Voldemort comentou, com surpreendente displicência – Hoje estou me sentindo misericordioso, se você implorasse, eu poderia até poupar-lhes as vidas. Quem sabe, eu poderia garantir a segurança dos dois e vocês seriam dois dos meus mais fiéis servos. Eu realmente poderia usar em minha causa as habilidades de uma bruxa tão talentosa quanto você, Lily.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo, só de imaginar a possibilidade de Harry ser criado em meio à maldade de Voldemort e seus comensais. Não, nunca faria isso, aquela realmente não era sequer uma opção. Levantei o rosto e encarei o Lord desafiadoramente, num súbito ato de coragem; o ódio que sentia por aquele ser perverso tomando conta de minhas ações.

- Prefiro morrer a deixar meu filho a sua mercê – disse, praticamente cuspindo as palavras de tanto ódio.

Se Voldemort se surpreendeu com minha resposta, ele não deixou transparecer; Tudo o que fez foi suspirar.

- Bem, isso é uma pena – ele comentou – Eu falava sério quando disse que poderia usar seus talentos. Mas já que está fora de questão, diga adeus ao seu filho.

Suprimi um soluço e beijei Harry na testa. Que ele e James me perdoassem por esse ato de egoísmo, mas de fato preferia morrer a entregar seu único filho ao Lord.

- A mamãe te ama, meu amor. Por favor, me perdoa – sussurrei para ele, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a cair de meus olhos.

- AVADA KEDAVRA! – Voldemort berrou.

E foi nesse momento que eu fechei os olhos, esperando que o jato de luz verde me atingisse e acabasse de vez com minha vida, enquanto ainda segurava Harry firmemente. Foi então que um grito horrendo atingiu meus tímpanos e meus olhos se abriram instantaneamente, apenas para ver Lord Voldemort envolto por um clarão de luz verde e, após alguns segundos, sua forma desapareceu do quarto, sem deixar nenhum sinal de sua existência no local onde ele anteriormente se encontrava.

Pisquei algumas vezes, ainda tentando compreender o que acabara de acontecer ali, mas nenhuma explicação lógica surgia em minha mente. Merlin, por que ainda estava viva? _**Como**_ ainda estava viva? Eram perguntas que não saíam de minha mente, deixando-me num estado parcialmente letárgico. Foi o choro de Harry que me despertou de meus devaneios e, no mesmo instante, eu comecei a falar palavras suaves, tentando acalma-lo. Desta vez, minhas palavras surtiram efeito e, gradativamente, Harry parou de chorar, deixando toda a casa de novo em silêncio.

Ainda assim, não tive forças para me levantar, estava psicologicamente exausta demais para sequer tentar, e a probabilidade de ter que encarar o corpo sem vida de James em algum lugar da casa não ajuda em nada para que meu ânimo aumentasse.

Algum tempo depois, Harry dormia, cansado devido ao choro incessante. Foi quando ouvi passos rápidos ecoando pelo corredor. Alarmada, levantei do chão bruscamente e, assim que coloquei Harry no berço o mais delicadamente possível, saquei minha varinha e apontei em direção à porta, no mesmo momento em que esta se abria.

- Stupefy! – gritei, sem dar qualquer chance de ataque ao intruso.

Logo um baque surdo foi ouvido, quando alguém bateu no chão do corredor, atingido pelo meu feitiço. Ainda empunhando minha varinha, caminhei lentamente até a porta, pronta para azarar, outra vez, quem quer que estivesse tentando chegar perto de Harry. Mas quando me aproximei o suficiente do "intruso", avistei uma massa de cachos escuros bem conhecidos e ouvi resmungos incoerentes de uma voz também muito conhecida.

- Sirius! – disse surpresa, correndo para ajuda-lo.

Sirius virou-se no chão e apoiou-se na parede, tentando se levantar. Segurei-o pelo braço, ajudando-o a levantar-se e a se manter em pé, já que ainda parecia um pouco zonzo por conta da azaração.

- Caramba Lily, você me acertou em cheio – ele falou, levando a mão à cabeça, massageando-a.

- Me desculpe, mas eu achei que fosse algum comensal querendo fazer mal a mim ou ao Harry – expliquei, com certa calma.

Sirius se recompôs , quando estava devidamente em pé e a tontura passara, seus olhos cinzentos recaíram sobre mim, parecendo me analisar.

- Vocês estão bem? – ele perguntou, e eu pude notar o toque de preocupação em sua voz – Você, Harry e James? Dumbledore disse que Wormtail delatou a localização de vocês a Voldemort, talvez ainda tenhamos tempo de tira-los daqui. Onde está James?

A simples menção ao nome de James fez com que todo o estupor em que eu me encontrava desde que Voldemort desaparecera sumisse. Foi nesse momento em que uma onda me tristeza se apoderou de mim e, sem conseguir falar uma única palavra, eu desabei nos braços de Sirius e comecei a chorar descontroladamente.

**Nota da Autora**

Já que falei demais lá em cima, só quero agradecer por lerem e pedir para, se puderem, deixarem uma palavrinha de incentivo.

E mais uma coisa, pode ser que as atualizações desta fic, neste início, demorem um pouquinho, pois eu estou trabalhando em vários plots diferentes e por isso estou tendo que dividir meu tempo. Mas não se preocupem, nunca sumirei mais do que três semanas, okay? xD

Isso é tudo por enquanto, muito obrigada pela atenção.

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**N/A:** Os reviews logados foram respondidos por PM.

**Capítulo I**

Sirius segurou a amiga por reflexo, quando ela se jogou em seus braços e começou a chorar descontroladamente, as lágrimas caíam-lhe numa torrente dos olhos verdes. Ele a abraçou, sem saber direito o que fazer o falar, e deixou que ela chorasse; não sabia o motivo para todas aquelas lágrimas, mas tinha uma suspeita. Suspeita essa que se intensificou assim que o homem percebeu que o súbito ataque de choro de Lily começara quando o nome de James fora mencionado.

- Lily, por Merlin, se acalme – Padfoot pediu, um pouco desconcertado.

Não era muito bom em lidar com aquele tipo de situação e estava começando a ficar desesperado com o choro incessante dela. Foram necessários alguns momentos até que a ruiva conseguisse se recompor um pouco. Ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e soltou Sirius, imaginando o quão atordoado ele deveria estar por conta de seu ataque repentino de choro.

- Perdão Pad, acho que fiquei um tanto emotiva – ela pediu, soltando uma risadinha sem qualquer humor.

O animagus colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, fazendo-a encara-lo.

- Lils, onde está James? – ele perguntou delicadamente, diante do estado frágil em que ela visivelmente se encontrava.

Sirius viu o lábio inferior de Lily tremer quando ela tentou falar e não pode deixar de temer que a ruiva recomeçasse a chorar. Mas para sua surpresa ela não o fez. Apesar da vontade aparente, Lily fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e, quando falou, sua voz era bem clara.

- Voldemort esteve aqui – disse, para choque do amigo – James pediu que eu ficasse com Harry, enquanto ele lidava com o Lord. Tenho quase certeza que ele...

Lily se viu obrigada a parar de falar para conseguir conter um soluço, enquanto uma lágrima fujona lhe escapava dos olhos. Merlin! Só de pensar em falar aquelas palavras doía mais do que qualquer outra dor que ela enfrentara até ali e ela teve que lutar para vencer o nó que se formava em sua garganta. Sirius esperou pacientemente que ela tomasse coragem de falar, apesar da curiosidade monstruosa que sentia.

- Tenho quase certeza que Voldemort o matou – a ruiva falou, desta vez sem hesitar.

A resposta dela não foi surpresa para Sirius, pelo menos não depois de saber que Voldemort estivera ali. Mesmo assim, a dor que surgiu em seu peito foi inevitável ao se ver diante da possibilidade de ter perdido seu melhor amigo. Mas ele precisava se manter racional por enquanto, se quisesse ajudar Lily e Harry, e, além disso, uma questão muito importante ainda estava sem resposta.

- E onde está Voldemort? – ele perguntou o mais calmamente possível, tentando deixar suas emoções um pouco de lado.

- Eu não sei, ele simplesmente sumiu – Lily respondeu, entrando no quarto e encaminhando-se até o berço, para checar se o filho ainda dormia.

Sirius franziu o cenho, sem entender direito o que a amiga queria dizer. Mesmo assim, precisava permanecer focado em tirar Lily e Harry dali, antes que algum Comensal resolvesse aparecer e aquela parecia uma ótima oportunidade a ser aproveitada.

- Preciso que venha comigo, Lils – ele falou sério, mas não sem delicadeza – Pegue Harry e vamos sair daqui, antes que os Comensais apareçam.

Os olhos verdes da ruiva se fixaram no amigo, instantaneamente.

- Não posso ir agora, preciso descobrir o que aconteceu com James primeiro – ela falou, determinada – Se eu ainda estou viva, pode ser que ele também esteja.

Uma parte dela queria desesperadamente acreditar naquela possibilidade, mas uma parte mais racional lhe dizia que nutrir aquelas ideias era perda de tempo. Mesmo assim, só perderia a esperança quando visse, com seus próprios olhos, o corpo de James. Fez menção de ir até a porta, mas Sirius lhe agarrou o abraço e a forçou a encara-lo.

- Por mais que a ideia seja tentadora, nós não temos tempo para isso – ele disse, um tanto autoritário – A prioridade agora é tirar você e Harry daqui o mais rápido possível, não podemos perder tempo procurando por James. Precisamos _ir_.

Lily trincou os dentes, sentindo-se furiosa com Sirius naquele momento; Quem ele pensava que era para falar com ela daquela maneira?

- Não me diga o que fazer – ela retorquiu raivosa, soltando seu braço do aperto dele – James é meu _marido_, não sairei desta casa sem ele, vivo ou morto. Se você quer ir embora, sem nem ao menos saber do paradeiro dele, vá embora sozinho.

"_Mas que mulherzinha teimosa!_" foi o pensamento do surgiu na mente do animagus. Aquela atitude dela, fê-lo lembrar-se porque não gostara muito de Lily na época em que se conheceram na escola; ela sempre foi a primeira a desafia-lo em tudo ou a questionar suas decisões. E lá estava ela, depois de tantos anos, desafiando-o mais uma vez. A única diferença era que, desta vez, a teimosia dela poderia custar bem caro, e um preço que Sirius não estava nem um pouco tentado a pagar. Prometera a James uma vez que, se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele, cuidaria de Lily e Harry e pretendia manter sua palavra. Além disso, as palavras dela o feriam, do modo como Lily falava parecia que ele não se importava nem um pouco com James, o que estava longe da verdade.

- Você se esquece de que James é o meu melhor amigo e que me preocupo com ele, mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa – o moreno disse, ressentido – Mas, ao contrário de você, estou tentando ser racional. Se ele não voltou até agora é porque ou está morto, ou está lutando para manter você e Harry seguros. Agora pense Lilian, na possibilidade de James estar vivo, qual você acha que é a prioridade dele? Heim?

As mãos da mulher se fecharam em punhos, enquanto ela tentava não parecer ofendida pelas palavras ríspidas de Sirius.

- Que eu e Harry estejamos a salvo – ela respondeu, um tanto a contra gosto.

- E você acha que é sensato, na possibilidade de James estar lutando, levar Harry para o meio do campo de batalha? – ele continuou, implacável – Quer expor seu filho a um perigo desnecessário?

- Não – foi a única resposta da ruiva.

- Então acho melhor você me escutar, quando digo que precisamos sair daqui _agora_.

Lily grunhiu, um pouco frustrada por não ter argumentos para rebater as ordens de Sirius; bem ou mal, ele tinha razão (Não que ela fosse admitir tal coisa a ele). Ela abaixou-se a retirou Harry do berço, tomando cuidado para não acorda-lo.

- Para onde vamos, então? – perguntou, irritadiça.

O animagus teve que respirar fundo, para não se deixar envolver pela mesma irritação que ela.

- Para a minha casa, usei o fidelius lá, é seguro o suficiente. Remus é o guardião do segredo – respondeu, enquanto acompanhava a amiga até a saída.

- SL -

Não foi fácil para Sirius convencer Lily a ficar em sua casa, enquanto ele voltava para procurar James. Mas depois de muitos argumentos, e até um pouco de chantagem emocional, ele obteve êxito e, em questão de segundos, pode aparatar em frente à casa dos amigos, em Godric's Hollow. Parou em frente ao portão por um momento e, após reunir um pouco de coragem, adentrou a residência da família Potter.

Estava tudo escuro, do jeito que estava quando ele e Lily fugiram, levando Harry. O homem não sabia dizer se isto seria um bom ou um mau sinal, até onde ele sabia, os Comensais poderiam estar todos escondidos nos cantos escuros da casa. Aguçando seus ouvidos, Sirius vasculhou todo o primeiro andar do local, em busca de qualquer indício do paradeiro de James, mas nada encontrou.

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, sem querer perder tempo. Vasculhou o quarto que o amigo compartilhava com a esposa, mas não havia um único sinal de luta. Sabia que o quarto de Harry estava vazio, portanto, dirigiu-se ao único cômodo que sabia não ter revistado ainda. Encaminhou-se silenciosamente até o início do corredor e prostrou-se em frente à porta do escritório do melhor amigo.

Algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que ele não gostaria nem um pouco do que encontraria ali, mas forçou-se a seguir adiante com sua tarefa; só pararia quando toda a casa fosse vasculhada minunciosamente. Preparando-se psicologicamente para o que quer que o esperasse, Sirius levou a mão à maçaneta e girou-a.

E foi naquele instante, que um dos piores momentos de sua vida aconteceu. O momento em que ele se viu encarando o corpo sem vida do homem que considerava seu irmão.

- SL -

A espera foi torturante para Lily, Sirius mal saíra da casa e ela já começara a se perguntar se ele demoraria muito a voltar com notícias de James. Para sua infelicidade, ele de fato demorou bastante.

À medida que as horas passavam, a ansiedade da ruiva crescia cada vez mais. A esperança de que James ainda estivesse vivo era a única coisa que a impedia de desmoronar, apelas dela estar ciente do quão ínfima era essa possibilidade. Mas ela preferia se agarrar a algo a aceitar, tão facilmente, que perdera o amor de sua vida.

Essa agonia se estendeu por horas, Lily já não tinha mais o que fazer para matar o tempo. Ao contrário de Harry, que dormia tranquilamente em um bercinho improvisado, a mulher achava impossível encontrar qualquer vestígio de sono, por isso dormir estava fora de questão. Sem outra alternativa, tudo o que pôde fazer foi sentar-se em uma das poltronas da Mansão dos Black e esperar a volta de Sirius.

- SL -

Já passava da três da manhã, quando Lily escutou a porta da frente da casa se abrir.

- Lily? – ela ouviu Sirius chama-la.

Seu coração começou a bater descompassadamente e ela levantou-se da poltrona, onde estivera sentada, num pulo. Em segundos atingiu a entrada da sala de estar, mas estacou ao ver o grupo de pessoas que adentrava a casa junto com seu amigo. Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, Arthur e Molly Weasley, todos estavam ali, olhando-a de modo compreensivo, e, para a ruiva, aquele não era um bom sinal. Ela encarou Sirius, mas este permanecia de cabeça baixa, sem encarar nenhum dos presentes.

- Sirius, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, numa voz fraca, apesar de já saber a resposta.

Mas o animagus não respondeu, apenas continuou de cabeça baixa, ignorando todos à sua volta. Foi Dumbledore quem se pronunciou primeiro.

- Lily, viemos conversar com você – o velho bruxo falou, em seu tom de voz suave.

A mulher olhou-o rapidamente, mas sua atenção se voltou outra vez para o amigo silencioso. O silêncio dele tornava as suspeitas dela mais reais do que qualquer outra coisa; seu coração se partia a cada segundo, enquanto um pressentimento horrível tomava conta dela.

- Por que não vamos todos à sala de estar e nos sentamos, seria mais cômodo – foi a vez de Remus falar.

O pequeno grupo de bruxos assentiu e rumou para a entrada da sala. Lily abriu espaço, para que eles passassem, enquanto tentava lutar com as lágrimas que já começavam a se formar em seus olhos. Quando Sirius passou, ela segurou-lhe o braço e, pela primeira vez, ele ergueu a cabeça e encarou-a. Seu rosto estava corado e os olhos vermelhos e inchados, e tal visão fez o coração de Lily falhar uma batida; acabara de receber a confirmação do seu maior temor, e nada do que os outros bruxos ali presentes dissessem a fariam sentir-se melhor.

- Pad? – foi o único som que a ruiva conseguiu produzir, e este saiu mais como um soluço sofrido do que como uma palavra.

O homem encarava-a com uma expressão tão infeliz, que era difícil dizer se ele seria capaz de falar alguma coisa.

- Sinto muito – ele disse por fim.

E aquelas palavras foram piores do que o silêncio anterior.

- SL -

Foram necessários vários minutos (e muito esforço de todos os presentes) para convencer Lily de que seria melhor esperar até de manhã, para que ela pudesse voltar à sua casa. E mesmo assim, ela só concordou com a ideia, depois que Dumbledore garantiu que Hagrid estava no local, para impedir que qualquer um tivesse acesso à residência, e que só iria embora quando a ruiva chegasse lá.

Além dos minutos necessários para convencê-la a ficar, também foram necessários vários outros para que Lily se recuperasse da crise de choro que teve, quando a realidade começou a atingi-la. Desta vez, quem a consolou foi Molly, permitindo que a ruiva molhasse de lágrimas suas vestes e oferecendo-a um ombro amigo.

Vendo o estado frágil da amiga, Sirius pediu que Dumbledore, Arthur e Remus o acompanhassem até o escritório, para darem a Lily um pouco de privacidade, sugestão de eles não se opuseram.

Quando se sentiu mais confiante e suas lágrimas deram uma trégua, a ruiva seguiu até o escritório com Molly, onde sabia que todos a estavam esperando. Seus amigos prestaram a solidariedade esperada e, no caso deles, Lily sabia que as palavras de todos ali eram sinceras e ela agradeceu o apoio.

Logo em seguida, Dumbledore pediu para conversar a sós com a ruiva. Pedido este, que os demais consentiram.

- Lily, sei que o momento não poderia ser pior e não quero que se sinta pressionada – o velho bruxo começou, assim que ficaram sozinhos – Mas Sirius contou algo que me chamou muito a atenção e, creio eu, tenho uma suspeita do que possa ter acontecido a Voldemort. Eu gostaria de pedir que você me contasse exatamente o que aconteceu quando ele apareceu em sua casa. Isso, claro, se estiver disposta.

Reunindo a coragem que lhe restava, Lily começou a descrever tudo o que acontecera, desde a chegada repentina de Voldemortm até o momento em que ele desapareceu em meio à luz verde da maldição que lançara. Várias vezes, durante a narrativa, se viu abrigada a fazer pausar e não foi surpresa quando, ao final, algumas lágrimas voltaram a rolar de seus olhos.

- O que eu não entendo, Professor, é como eu e Harry estamos vivos e James não – ela disse, desolada – Não faz sentido.

Dumbledore pareceu pensativo por alguns momentos, mas seu semblante logo se suavizou.

- Eu acredito que quando você se propôs a sacrificar-se por Harry, aquele foi um ato de extremo amor e a magia maléfica de Voldemort não foi capaz de resistir a algo tão poderoso e puro quanto o seu amor de mãe – ele explicou calmamente – O amor de mãe é algo muito poderoso e realmente acredito que foi isso o que salvou a ambos; ele parece ter funcionado como um escudo, que rebateu a maldição de Voldemort, de volta para ele mesmo.

Lily sentiu-se um pouco atordoada pela explicação do professor, ainda sem saber se acreditava ou não no que ele dizia.

- Então, o que aconteceu a Voldemort? – ela perguntou, por fim.

- Se o que diz está correto, tudo nos leva a crer de que o Lord está morto.

A ruiva suspirou, mas não disse nada. A morte de Voldemort de fato seria uma ótima notícia, mas não ajudaria nem um pouco a aplacar a dor pela perda de James.

- SL -

O dia do funeral de James foi um dos piores da vida de Sirius. Quando a terra cobriu o caixão, o homem sentiu como se um pedaço de si também houvesse sido enterrado junto. James fora muito mais que um amigo para ele, fora um irmão. Por isso, vê-lo partir tão cedo e, principalmente, da maneira como tudo acontecera, tornava a despedida muito mais difícil. Tanto que, assim que tudo tinha acabado e todos já haviam deixado o cemitério, Sirius permaneceu no local por bastante tempo. Por algum motivo, não conseguia ir embora.

- Vou sentir sua falta, Prongs – ele falou baixinho, tocando a pedra fria da lápide – Muito.

Depois de mais alguns momentos, forçou-se a voltar para casa, muito embora soubesse que uma parte dele permaneceria ali para sempre.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Sim, o capítulo foi triste, mas por favor não me matem. Prometo que essa fase depressiva logo, logo vai passar. Mais um ou dois capítulos e as coisas começam a se acertar.

O Sirius arrasou nesse capítulo, não arrasou? Sim ele arrasou! Ele é demais... e a Lily também.

Bem, eu queria agradecer a todas que estão lendo e mandando reviews. Muito obrigada por darem uma chance a essa fic. Sim, esse não é um ship comum, mas vou tentar convence-las. Se quiserem, podem olhar minha outra fic sobre os dois... é a "I'll Always Be Waiting For You", muita gente me falou que eu consegui convence-las com esta fic. ;)

**Respostas**

**Ika Chan:** Aaaah, você veio! Muito obrigada, espero que goste dessa fic também. ;)

**Addison Shepherds:** Eu sei que você gosta dessa ideia, qualquer coisa que tenha o Sirius pra você é bom. UASHUSAHSAUHAS' Vamos ver no que dá essa fic.

Bem, muito obrigada, mais uma vez, pela participação. Espero que estejam gostando da fic até agora.

Beijo para todo mundo!

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**N/A:** Os reviews logados foram respondidos por PM.

Capítulo II

O funeral de James fora difícil para todos, mas para ela, Sirius e Remus fora muito pior. Tanto que houveram momentos nos quais a ruiva acreditava que não teria suportado, não fosse o apoio dos dois amigos. Ao fim, quando quase todos os presentes já haviam deixado o cemitério (quase todos, pois ela ainda via Sirius parado ao lado do túmulo de James), Lily despediu-se, silenciosamente, do marido e também deixou o local; o coração cheio de pesar.

Aparatou próximo à Toca, onde deixara Harry aos cuidados de Molly. De longe, conseguiu ouvir os gritos das crianças brincando no jardim da casa.

- Tia Lily! – um dos menininhos (ruivo, claro) gritou, assim que a viu e logo correu para abraça-la.

Apesar da tristeza, Lily não pode deixar de sorrir; a alegria dos filhos de Molly era contagiante. Ela abaixou-se e abraçou o garotinho.

- Jorge, como você está grande! – ela falou amavelmente, afagando os cabelos ruivos do menininho – Sua mãe está lá dentro?

A criança franziu o cenho, como se algo o incomodasse.

- Está – respondeu, um pouco emburrado – Mas eu não sou o Jorge, sou o Fred.

Lily xingou-se mentalmente; tinha que descobrir alguma diferença entre os gêmeos, ou cometeria aquele erro pelo resto da vida.

- Desculpa Fred, foi sem querer – disse, calmamente.

O semblante de 'Fred' mudou de emburrado para travesso em segundos e ele soltou uma risadinha.

- É brincadeira, tia Lily, eu sou o Jorge – ele falou alegremente – Viu como eu consegui te enganar?

A mulher soltou uma risada contida; aqueles meninos ainda dariam muita dor de cabeça a Molly, com todas aquelas brincadeiras; só esperava que Harry também não ficasse assim.

- Sim, você me enganou – comentou, sorrindo espontaneamente – Agora vai lá brincar com os seus irmãos, porque eu tenho que falar com a sua mãe, tá bom?

O pequeno ruivo assentiu de maneira entusiástica e saiu correndo, em direção onde seus quatro irmãos brincavam. Lily esperou um pouco e, então, seguiu até a entrada da casa, batendo na porta. Molly logo veio abri-la e a cumprimentou, enquanto dava espaço para Lily passar.

- Como está Harry? – ela perguntou, assim que Molly fechara a porta.

- Está dormindo – a amiga respondeu – Ele, Ron e Ginny me deram um trabalhão, mas finalmente estão dormindo pesado.

Lily retirou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto e suspirou.

- Me desculpe ter te dado trabalho, Molly – disse – Mas eu não tinha mais a quem recorrer.

A outra mulher fez sinal para que ela se calasse e tocou-lhe o ombro amigavelmente.

- Não se preocupe com isso, você sabe que eu não me importo de ficar com o Harry – tratou de interrompe-la – Amigos servem para essas situações. Se quiser, vocês dois podem passar a noite aqui hoje, Harry demorará a acordar e tenho certeza que os meninos vão adorar a sua presença aqui, eles te adoram.

- Eu agradeço a gentileza e o apoio, mas é melhor irmos para a casa mesmo – Lily respondeu delicadamente – Preciso organizar algumas coisas lá. Mas muito obrigada pelo convite, de verdade.

Molly analisou a amiga por alguns momentos; ela definitivamente não parecia muito bem, estava abatida, mas a Sra. Weasley compreendia sua decisão. Em momentos difíceis como aquele, ficar um tempo sozinha talvez ajudasse a superar o luto.

- Tudo bem, vamos busca-lo então – disse, por fim, guiando a outra até os andares superiores da casa.

- SL -

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso, o que para Sirius não poderia ter combinado mais com seu atual estado de espírito. Dormira muito pouco na noite anterior e, por isso, sentia-se extremamente cansado; seu maior desejo era permanecer deitado e dormir dias seguidos para que, quem sabe, pudesse esquecer todos os acontecimentos horríveis dos últimos dias. Em vez disso, obrigou-se a sair da cama. Não falara com Lily desde o enterro de James e, na atual situação, ele não gostava muito da ideia de deixa-la sozinha por um tempo longo demais.

Praticamente se arrastou até o banheiro, onde se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro, numa tentativa de espantar um pouco o cansaço. Deixou a água rolar pelo corpo durante longos minutos, aproveitando a sensação de conforto que esta proporcionava. Depois de um bom tempo, desligou a água, trocou de roupa e deixou a casa, aparatando em frente a casa em Godric's Hollow.

Observando pelo lado de fora, não era possível ver ou ouvir qualquer movimento no interior da residência. Bateu na porta, sem saber ao certo se Lily estava ou não em casa. Para seu grande alívio, ela estava e a porta logo foi aberta.

- Sirius – ela disse, um tanto surpresa – Não esperava sua visita tão cedo. Entra.

- Vim ver como você e Harry estão – ele respondeu, tentando parecer displicente.

A ruiva abriu caminho para que o amigo passasse e então, fechou a porta.

- Vem comigo até a cozinha – ela pediu – Eu estava fazendo um pouco de chá.

Sirius a seguiu até a cozinha, como pedido, e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do local, de onde se permitiu observar à amiga atentamente, enquanto esta preparava o chá. Se tivesse que opinar, diria que Lily não parecia nem um pouco bem. Apesar de sua atitude parecer natural, o ar cansado e o modo tenso como se mexia deixava claro que algo estava errado com ela, o que ele não se sentia no direito de julgar.

Assim que o chá ficou pronto, Lily pegou duas canecas e serviu para ambos. Não passou despercebido a Sirius o modo como ela evitou propositalmente usar a caneca de James, mas ele preferiu não tocar no assunto.

- Obrigado – falou educadamente, ao que Lily apenas assentiu.

O animagus esperou que a amiga dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela não demonstrou qualquer inclinação a começar uma conversa. Ele suspirou, um tanto indeciso sobre o que exatamente falar; preferiu ir pelo caminho mais óbvio.

- Como você está Lily? – perguntou, cauteloso.

A ruiva permaneceu em silêncio, apenas olhando sua caneca, como se esta fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Eu estou bem, Pad – respondeu, ainda encarando seu chá – Ainda estou tentando encontrar alguma coerência em tudo o que está acontecendo ultimamente, mas acho que não estou sendo muito bem-sucedida. Parece que estou dentro de um pesadelo, tudo ao meu redor me parece um tanto surreal. Mas tirando isso, estou bem.

Para Sirius, a amiga pareceu um pouco fora de órbita enquanto falava, como se a realidade ainda não a houvesse atingido, e isso o preocupava. Que Lily era uma mulher forte, disso ele não tinha dúvidas, mas temia que ela não suportasse a pressão quando se desse conta de que não veria o marido nunca mais e o peso da responsabilidade de ser mãe solteira caísse em seus ombros.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo – ele falou calmamente.

Lily assentiu e abriu um sorrisinho triste, antes de levar a caneca de chá aos lábios.

- E se algo a estiver incomodando, também pode falar comigo – ele continuou – Somos amigos, você pode confiar em mim.

Lily suspirou, repousando a caneca na mesa.

- Agradeço o que está tentando fazer, Pad – ela disse, encarando o amigo pela primeira vez – Mas já disse que estou bem, não precisa se preocupar.

'Bem' não seria o adjetivo que o _animagus_ usaria para descrever o estado atual da amiga, mas não fez tal comentário. Em vez disso, preferiu por um fim no assunto e escolheu um tópico mais seguro.

- Tudo bem, então. Não está mais aqui quem falou – comentou, bebericando seu chá – E onde está meu afilhado, a final de contas? Estou com saudades daquele pequeno.

A simples menção ao filho fez a expressão da ruiva se suavizar.

- Ela está no quarto – ela respondeu – O deixei brincando no cercadinho. Pode ir lá vê-lo, se quiser.

Sirius terminou o chá e pôs-se de pé, mas não deixou o local ao notar que a amiga permanecera sentada.

- Você não vem? – perguntou, confuso.

- Vou arrumar aqui primeiro – disse, pondo um fim à conversa.

O homem deu de ombros e seguiu em direção ao quarto do afilhado.

- SL -

- Aí está você – o moreno disse, tirando o afilhado do cercadinho e pegando-o no colo.

Harry abriu o mais lindo dos sorrisos, ao ver o padrinho, e bateu as mãozinhas entusiasticamente, esquecendo completamente dos brinquedos. Sirius deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da criança e abraçou-a. Merlin! Como era grato por nada de mal ter acontecido a Harry. Dentre todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram nos últimos dias, aquela era uma das poucas que poderiam ser consideradas boas.

Pegou alguns dos brinquedos que estavam no cercadinho e espalhou-os pelo tapete, colocando Harry no chão também. Sentou-se ao lado do afilhado, permitindo-se aproveitar a companhia deste, e pôs-se a entretê-lo. A felicidade da criança era tão contagiante, que Sirius não pode deixar de sentir-se mais tranquilo, apesar de tudo.

Lily apareceu no quarto alguns minutos depois e, em vez de juntar-se ao filho e ao amigo, sentou-se no pequeno sofá do local. Sirius notou a presença de travesseiros e cobertores no sofá, mas não achou que fosse algo com o que se preocupar. O que o deixava mais receoso era o silêncio da ruiva e sua expressão pensativa.

O animagus permaneceu com o afilhado e a amiga até quase a hora do almoço. Depois disso, despediu-se da família e aparatou.

- SL -

Remus acordou com o som de alguém esmurrando a porta do apartamento em que morava (e pela intensidade das pancadas, a pessoa parecia estar em desespero). Olhou o relógio em cima do criado-mudo e quase caiu da cama quando viu que já passava da hora do almoço. Levantou-se, um tanto trôpego, e foi até a porta atende-la. Não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver que o causador daquele estardalhaço todo era Sirius.

- Isso não é hora de estar dormindo, sabia? – Padfoot falou, enquanto entrava no apartamento do amigo – Nossa, você está com uma cara horrível!

Lupin revirou os olhos e fechou a porta.

- Como se a sua estivesse muito bela – retrucou, indo em direção à cozinha – Quer café?

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e recostou-se na bancada, observando enquanto o amigo enfeitiçava os utensílios domésticos para realizarem a tarefa. Assim que terminou o encanto, Remus virou-se para encara-lo e cruzou os braços.

- E então, o que te traz aqui? – perguntou – Precisa conversar comigo, ou só veio ver se consegue derrubar a minha porta?

- Se você não colocasse tantos feitiços protetores na casam eu não precisaria socar a porta – o outro replicou, empinando o nariz – A culpa é toda sua.

Moony suspirou, estava sem vontade alguma de começar uma discussão desnecessária e infantil. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando espantar um pouco do sono.

- Okay Pad, a culpa é minha – concordou calmamente – Agora diga logo de uma vez, qual o motivo do desespero?

- Eu fui visitar Lily e Harry – Sirius respondeu, pensativamente.

Aquela resposta não fez muito sentido para Remus; o que tinha de mais em Sirius ter visitado o afilhado e a amiga?

- E por que exatamente isto te deixaria exaltado? Não é algo muito surpreendente que você os tenha visitado – o mais centrado dos amigos comentou.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando – Padfoot replicou, de uma maneira incomumente séria – Estou preocupado com Lily, ela não me parecia nada bem.

Por muito pouco, Remus conseguiu conter a vontade de dar um tapa na cabeça do amigo; Será que ele tinha noção de como aquela última frase dele fora estúpida? Pegou o bule de café fumegante e colocou um pouco numa caneca.

- É óbvio que ela não está bem – disse impacientemente, tomando um gole do café – Ela acabou de perder o marido, o que você esperava?

- Moony, você não me entendeu – Sirius insistiu – Eu sei que ela está mal por causa do Prongs, mas tem alguma coisa a mais. Lily parecia meio aérea, como se não estivesse dando conta do que está acontecendo a seu redor. Acho que a ficha dela ainda não caiu, é como se ela estivesse num meio transe. Tenho medo do que pode acontecer quando isso passar e Lils perceber que, de certo modo, está sozinha.

A eloquência das palavras de Sirius deixou Remus boquiaberto; Desde quando seu amigo pensava com tamanha sensatez? Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas Lupin tinha que concordar com ele. Se Lily ainda não aceitara os acontecimentos recentes, eles de falto deveriam se preocupar quando isso acontecesse.

- E o que você pensa em fazer a respeito? – perguntou, pensativo.

- Não sei – o outro admitiu – Não é bom que ela fique muito tempo sozinha, mas se eu começar a aparecer o tempo todo por lá, vou acabar arrumando confusão. Lily pode ser minha amiga, mas é bem geniosa e cabeça dura quando quer.

Remus tomou outro gole de seu café, enquanto pensava numa solução para o problema deles.

- Temos que ficar de olho em Lily, mas não podemos fazer isso de um jeito que levante suspeitas dela, pois se não ela brigará conosco, certo? – disse, no seu tom de voz calmo usual – Você sabe como fazer isso? Porque eu não tenho muitas ideias.

Sirius assentiu.

- Teremos que nos revezar – explicou – Podemos falar com Molly, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Marlene, tenho certeza que eles estarão dispostos a nos ajudar, todos gostam de Lily. Se arrumarmos um esquema suficientemente bom, ela nunca vai perceber que a estamos vigiando. É só aparecer por lá de vez em quando, como se fosse apenas uma visita comum.

Lupin suspirou, ponderando se aquela era uma boa ideia ou não; se Lily soubesse que estava sendo vigiada, ficaria chateada com todos.

- Tem certeza que isso é certo? – perguntou, ainda tentando se decidir – Talvez devêssemos deixa-la um pouco sozinha

- Me sinto mal em ter que fazer esse tipo de coisa – o moreno comentou – Não gosto da ideia de ter que ficar espionando uma amiga, mas também acho que não tem outro jeito. É melhor prevenirmos, só para ter certeza de que tanto Lily, quanto Harry, ficarão bem.

Depois de muito ponderar, Remus concordou e, assim que terminou seu café, os dois começaram a pensar em possíveis candidatos a ajuda-los na tarefa.

- SL -

Com o decorrer da semana, Sirius conseguiu entrar em contato com todos os amigos mais próximos e todos se disponibilizaram a fazer algumas visitas a Lily. Quando voltavam da residência dos Potter, nenhum deles tinha muitas novidades, sempre diziam que a amiga parecia muito cansada e abalada com a situação, mas não gostava de tocar no assunto e costumava dar respostas evasivas quando era questionada.

O próprio Sirius constatou isso quando visitou a amiga mais duas vezes. Ela nunca tocava no nome de James e, assim que o animagus tentava começar uma conversa, a ruiva sempre dava um jeito de evita-la. Mesmo assim, apesar do cansaço mais do que evidente e da recusa de falar sobre qualquer assunto relacionado a James, Lily não demonstrou qualquer tipo de comportamento preocupante.

Pelo menos foi que aconteceu até a metade da segunda semana após a morte de James.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Olha quem resolveu aparecer... YAAAY! Capítulo novo e relativamente mais feliz do que o anterior, como o prometido. Falem a verdade, o George foi a coisa mais fofa do mundo, modesu. Sempre amei os gêmeos Weasley, agora podendo escrever sobre eles quando crianças então... oh God! Harry bebê também foi muito lindinho. *-*

Okay, agora vou me controlar. Fui apenas eu, ou vocês também gostaram da amizade do Sirius e do Remus? Também sempre gostei da amizade deles, agora que o James morreu, só sobraram os dois dos Marotos, e eles devem acabar se unindo mais ainda.

Respostas

**AnneSL:** OMG! ACHEI UMA FÃ DESSE SHIP! ~le autora vomitando arco-íris. Realmente, acho que se conta nos dedos aqueles que são fãs loucos de Sirius/Lily, a maioria gosta do James, então fica difícil competir. HASUHSUAHSA' Mas enfim, muito obrigada pelo review e pode deixar que vou até o fim com essa fic.

**Addison Shepherds:** Eu te avisei que seria triste, não me culpe. Mas não reclame, já te dei um monte de spoiler feliz, então compensou. Sim, ainda falta muita coisa para aquilo acontecer, mas vamos ser pacientes que conseguiremos chegar lá. E você me perturbando para escrever? COMO ASSIM? Você quase não faz isso. AUASHUSHSAUH' Já estou imaginando a minha pessoa de férias, entrando no Tumblr e aquelas 200 asks "JÁ ESCREVEU O CAPÍTULO NOVO?". HAHAHAHAHAHA

Genteeee, olha só quero agradecer a todo mundo que tem comentado. Sério, eu nunca pensei que conseguiria 10 reviews em apenas 2 capítulo dessa fic, principalmente por se tratar de um casal tão diferente. MUITO OBRIGADA, SUAS LINDAS.

E outra coisa. O próximo capítulo deve demorar um pouco mais de três semanas para ser postado, pois não vou poder escrever neste tempo. Mas prometo que, assim que ele ficar prontos, postarei.

Beijo para todo mundo e aproveitem o capítulo novo.

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

N/A: Os reviews logados serão respondidos amanhã, sem falta. ;)

**Capítulo III**

Era tarde de quinta-feira e o clima começava a esfriar cada vez mais com a proximidade do inverno; O céu mantinha sua coloração cinza usual. Sirius estava em casa, lendo um livro qualquer, numa tentativa um tanto ineficaz de se distrair, quando Sill (a elfa doméstica da família) veio até seu escritório. A elfa tinha uma expressão alarmada no rosto.

- Mestre Sirius, o Sr. Artur Weasley está lá embaixo e parece muito agitado – ela disse – Temo que seja algum problema com a senhora Lily.

Sill não precisou dizer mais nada, no mesmo instante Sirius levantou-se da cadeira e saiu num rompante do escritório. Desceu os degraus da escada rapidamente (tentando não tropeçar) e, logo, avistou Arthur na sala de estar da Mansão dos Black.

- O que aconteceu, Arthur? – ele perguntou imediatamente – Sill disse que há algo de errado com Lily.

Arthur encarou-o e, na mesma hora, o _animagus_ percebeu que de fato alguma coisa de muito errado estava acontecendo; o semblante do ruivo era o de alguém que estava com um grande problema, mas não sabia como soluciona-lo.

- Ela não para de chorar – ele respondeu – Eu e Molly chegamos para visitar Lily e Harry, mas ninguém nos atendeu. Já estávamos indo embora, escutamos os soluços e entramos. Lily estava deitada no sofá, abraçada a uma das almofadas, chorando descontroladamente. Molly tentou acalmá-la, mas parece que nada faz efeito. Já não sabemos mais o que fazer!

- Droga, eu sabia que ela não suportaria manter a pose por muito tempo – o moreno disse, pensativo – Aquela cabeça-dura, quis fazer pose de durona. Vamos para lá agora.

- SL -

Molly tentou acalmar a amiga de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas Lily parecia imersa demais em seu próprio luto, para sequer escutar as palavras da amiga. No fim, tudo o que a Sra. Weasley se viu capaz de fazer, foi abraçar a amiga e deixa-la chorar e não foi muito surpreendente quando, depois de mais de uma hora de choro incessante, Lily sucumbiu ao cansaço e adormeceu. Ficou observando-a dormir por alguns minutos, até que viu Arthur retornar à casa, junto de Sirius. Levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, pedindo silêncio, e, tomando todo o cuidado para não acordar a amiga, levantou-se do sofá, encaminhando-se com os dois homens até a cozinha.

- Ela disse alguma coisa, Molly? – o moreno perguntou ansioso.

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu tentei falar com ela, mas Lily parece não escutar – respondeu - Deixei que ela chorasse, não sabia mais o que fazer.

Sirius assentiu, compreensivo, e levou a mão ao ombro da mulher.

- Tudo bem, tenho certeza que fez o que pode – comentou amigavelmente – Vamos deixa-la dormir um pouco; Depois desses dias difíceis, tenho quase certeza de que dormir é algo que ela não tem feito muito.

- SL -

Lily abriu os olhos devagar, tentando se situar; Merlin, sentia-se péssima. Não sabia o que a deixava pior, a dor sufocante e crescente que a perda de James lhe deixara no peito, ou a vergonha por ter perdido a compostura diante de Arthur e Molly.

Coçou os olhos, tentando espantar um pouco o sono, e sentou-se no sofá, afastando para o lado um cobertor do qual não se lembrava de ter pegado (provavelmente ideia de Molly). A sala de estar estava vazia, ainda que a lareira estivesse acesa e todo o resto da casa estivesse iluminado. Não lhe passou despercebido que, ao lado de fora, a noite já chegara.

A bela ruiva levantou-se e, seguindo seu instinto materno, foi direto para o quarto de Harry, amaldiçoando-se por ter dormido por tanto tempo. Mas quando alcançou o quarto do filho, sua preocupação mostrou-se desnecessária; Sirius e Remus vigiavam o menino. Não demorou muito para o mais sensato dos amigos notar a presença dela.

- Lily, sente-se melhor? – ele perguntou, amável como sempre.

Ela forçou-se a assentir, apesar de definitivamente não se sentir tão bem assim.

- Onde estão Molly e Arthur? – perguntou, um pouco desconsertada.

- Tiveram que ir para casa – Lupin respondeu – É difícil para eles ficar muito tempo fora, são sete filhos.

- Entendo.

Sem saber mais o que falar, a ruiva se aproximou do berço do filho, só para checar se ele estava bem. Remus e Sirius trocaram um olhar cauteloso; sabiam que teriam que conversar com a amiga, mas como trazer à tona um assunto que tinham consciência de que seria doloroso para todos? No fim, Lupin resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

- Lily, quer falar conosco sobre o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou calmamente, repousando uma das mãos no ombro dela.

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, enquanto tentava ignorar a vontade arrasadora de chorar outra vez. Sirius rolou os olhos, impacientemente; Já estava ficando cheio da teimosia daquela mulher. Até um trasgo montanhês era capaz de perceber que ela estava sofrendo, mas a cabeça-dura simplesmente se negava a falar sobre isso!

Já tentara ajudar a amiga várias vezes, sempre se mantivera delicado e compreensivo com ela, mas a insistência da ruiva em se martirizar estava lhe esgotando a paciência. Não estava com a menor vontade de assistir a amiga afundar (calada) num poço de depressão, por isso, o animagus decidiu que, talvez, o momento para ser delicado com Lily já passara; alguém precisava chama-la de volta à realidade.

O moreno aproximou-se da ruiva e, após fazer sinal para que Remus se afastasse um pouco, segurou-a pelo braço e praticamente arrastou-a até o lado de fora do quarto. Lily ficou surpresa com a atitude, mas não pareceu chateada.

- Mas o que? – ela falou, confusa.

- Você realmente acha que é a única que está sofrendo por causa do Prongs? – ele perguntou, sério.

Os olhos verdes da mulher se arregalaram em choque. Lupin também deixou o quarto de Harry e fechou a porta atrás de si, ainda estava um pouco em dúvida se aquela aproximação ríspida do amigo era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer.

- Sirius... – ele começou, mas se calou assim que o outro lhe lançou um olhar duro.

- Pad, me solte – Lily pediu – Eu já disse milhares de vezes que estou bem.

Sirius soltou-a, mas grunhiu irritado; a teimosia dela era algo impressionante!

- Bem? Lily, por Merlin, dizer que você está "bem" é a maior mentira que alguém pode me contar, no momento – ele retrucou impaciente – Eu precisaria ser muito tapado para acreditar que você está "bem". Uma pessoa que está "bem" não cai no choro repentinamente na frente dos amigos!

- Isso não é problema seu – a ruiva falou rispidamente – Se eu choro, ou não, na frente dos outros é problema meu! Se preocupe apenas com os problemas que dizem respeito a você.

- Mas é claro que o que te acontece também diz respeito a mim, você é minha amiga – o animagus insistiu, irredutível – Talvez você tenha se esquecido, mas amigos existem para ajudar uns aos outros quando for necessário e, por mais que você tente negar, este é um momento que a nossa ajuda é necessária. Droga, Lily, você acabou e perder seu marido e age como nada de errado estivesse acontecendo, isso não está certo!

Os olhos verdes da ruiva, que já estavam marejados, começaram a arder terrivelmente, enquanto ela lutava contra as lágrimas quase derramadas; Sim, estava ciente de que o amigo tinha razão no que falava, mas admiti-lo doía-lhe tanto. Vendo o estado emocionalmente frágil da mulher, Remus achou melhor refrear um pouco a franqueza de Sirius; sabia que ele não tinha a intenção de magoa-la, mas o moreno tinha uma tendência a dizer a coisa errada quando se exaltava.

- Lily, só queremos o seu bem – disse, em seu melhor tom de voz conciliatório – Se continuar sofrendo em silêncio, sem o apoio de todos aqueles que te amam, isso só te fará mal. Sirius, tem razão, não é certo fingir que nada aconteceu e isso também não trará James de volta.

A menção ao nome de James (e a verdade nas palavras de Remus) foi o que faltava para trazer Lily às lágrimas outra vez. A mulher levou a mão à boca, tentando evitar um soluço sofrido, e apoiou-se na parede, buscando algum apoio; já não confiava mais em suas pernas para manter-se de pé.

Sirius aproximou-se e abraçou a amiga, ajudando-a também a continuar de pé. Sua intenção não fora fazê-la chorar, mas se aquele era um sinal de que conseguira traze-la de volta à realidade, não se arrependia de tê-lo feito.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Lils, estamos aqui com você – disse calmamente (qualquer resquício de rispidez já sumira de sua voz), lhe afagando os cabelos ruivos – Vai nos deixar ajuda-la?

Lily não falou, mas o moreno sentiu quando ela assentiu. Trocou um olhar aliviado com Remus; Bom, pelo menos aquele era um começo.

- SL -

Levaram-na até a cozinha, onde Lupin pôs-se a preparar um chá calmante para a amiga. Ela permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo, ainda recuperando-se da pequena recaída. Aceitou a xícara fumegante de chá com prazer, quando Remus ofereceu-a.

- Pode nos contar o que aconteceu quando Molly e Arthur estavam aqui? – Sirius perguntou pacientemente.

A ruiva tomou um gole do chá e suspirou.

- Eu não sei o que me deu – falou, num tom de voz baixo – Só sei que me sinto física e mentalmente esgotada. Vocês estavam certos quando disseram que eu estava tentando fingir que nada de importante tinha acontecido. Eu achei que, talvez, se eu agisse normalmente e continuasse a minha rotina, a dor da perda de James diminuiria. Parece que não foi muito inteligente da minha parte.

- Todos nós estamos cansados, Lily – Remus falou, encarando a amiga de maneira compreensiva – A guerra nos deixou muito desgastados e a morte de James só fez dificultar ainda mais o nosso descanso. Você não está sozinha nessa.

A mulher sorriu tristemente e encarou sua xícara de chá por um momento, passando os dedos levemente pelo contorno da borda.

- Vocês não compreendem – ela falou, e o cansaço em sua voz era palpável – Eu não consigo descansar. Harry ocupa todo o meu tempo quando está acordado e, quando ele dorme, não consigo seguir seu exemplo. Não consigo entrar no nosso quarto, olhar para a nossa cama, e me conformar de que James nunca mais vai voltar, é doloroso demais. Tem dias que não entro mais no nosso quarto. Prefiro ficar junto de Harry, pelo menos no quarto dele eu consigo dormir uma, ou duas horas.

Aquela confissão deixou ambos os amigos um tanto chocados, apesar de não ser algo inimaginável; Ora, acabara de perder o marido, era de se esperar que ela não conseguisse dormir na mesma cama em que dividia com James, não era? Remus segurou suas mãos delicadamente, por cima da mesa, em sinal de apoio.

- Por que se manteve calada, Lils? – Sirius disse, compadecido – Você não precisava ficar aqui sozinha, sofrendo em silêncio.

A ruiva respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar-se para evitar mais lágrimas; Já chorara demais para um único dia.

- Acho que eu estava tentando evitar o inevitável – respondeu baixinho – Eu não queria admitir que precisava de ajuda, porque no momento em que eu fizesse, seria o momento em que eu admitiria que não veria James nunca mais, que eu estou sozinha para criar o meu filho. Esse pensamento me assusta mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu quero ser forte, mas às vezes a realidade dói mais do que eu posso suportar.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Sirius encarava a amiga de forma pensativa; Estava certo de que ela precisava deixar a casa por algum tempo. Se o que ela dizia era verdade, permanecer na casa em que ela dividiu com James só traria sofrimento. Só esperava que ela compreendesse.

- Lily, não seria melhor você sair dessa casa durante algum tempo? – o moreno perguntou sério, tentando demonstrar que aquela era uma ideia sensata.

A mulher pareceu um pouco confusa com a sugestão, mas Remus compreendeu imediatamente o que o amigo quis dizer.

- Acho que Sirius está certo – ele tratou de apoiar – Ficar aqui só vai fazê-la sofrer. Você e James compartilharam memórias demais nessa casa. Mudar um pouco de ares vai lhe fazer bem. Deveria considerar essa hipótese.

O cenho da ruiva se franziu, enquanto ela ponderava a sugestão dos dois. Okay, talvez sair dali de fato lhe fizesse algum bem, mas para onde iria? A casa de sua irmã estava fora de questão, infelizmente.

- E eu vou para onde? – perguntou – Meus pais morreram, os pais de James morreram, minha irmã me odeia. Para onde esperam que eu vá? Para a casa de um de vocês?

- É uma ideia – Sirius admitiu, apesar daquela não ter sido sua ideia original.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Não daria certo – falou – Remus, você tem todo o problema com a licantropia e, por mais que nunca fizesse nada que pudesse nos machucar propositalmente, tem que admitir que seria um risco para Harry – e voltando sua atenção para Sirius, completou – E você, Pad, sei que suas intenções são boas, mas você não está acostumado a ter um bebê dentro de casa. Imagine quando Harry começar a chorar de madrugada e não deixa-lo mais dormir, seria desgastante demais.

- Não é como se eu dormisse muito – o moreno insistiu – Vocês não atrapalhariam em nada.

O olhar lançado pela ruiva foi o suficiente para demonstrar que a hipótese estava fora de questão, por isso o animagus não insistiu mais. Já estava desistindo de encontrar uma solução para o problema, quando Remus se pronunciou.

- Você poderia ficar n'A Toca – ele disse, convicto – Tenho certeza de que Molly e Arthur a acolheriam se nenhum problema, e o ambiente familiar, junto com a animação daquelas crianças lhe faria muito bem.

- Não sei, acho que daria muito trabalho – ela ponderou, incerta – Eles já tem sete filhos e ainda teriam que acolher a Harry e a mim.

Antes que a ruiva encontrasse outra desculpa, Sirius interferiu.

- Então, outro motivo para você ir para lá – disse – Você poderia ajudar Molly com as crianças. Isso te manteria ocupada e Harry ainda teria com quem brincar, seria bom para os dois.

Lily definitivamente ainda não tinha certeza se aquela ideia era de fato viável, mas era obrigada a admitir que era uma hipótese a se considerar.

- Será que Arthur e Molly concordariam? – perguntou, por fim.

- Só vamos descobrir se perguntarmos – Remus disse, pondo um fim na questão.

- SL -

No fim das contas, Lily não precisava ter se preocupado nem um pouco com a resposta dos amigos; Antes mesmo que ela terminasse o pedido, o casal já assentira. Ajudada por Remus e Sirius, a ruiva arrumou suas coisas e rumou em direção à Toca. Esperava que aquela ideia surtisse algum efeito, para o bem de sua sanidade mental.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

OMFG! OLHA QUEM RESOLVEU APARECER! *-*

Não gente, eu não morri, se é que vocês já estavam considerando essa possibilidade. Mas eu juro que posso explicar essa minha demora horrorosa.

Logo depois que eu fiz o último post, eu viajei e fiquei 15 dias sem poder escrever. Quando eu voltei, tive que fazer TODAS as provas na faculdade e, depois, ainda tive que estudar mais uma semana. Nesse meio tempo eu fiquei mentalmente esgotada, então não consegui fazer muito progresso.

Mas bem, isso é passado. Agora estou de volta, e prometo postar num tempo mais aceitável. UAHSUSSAUHAS'

Quero agradecer a todo mundo pelos reviews maravilhosos que esta fanfic está recebendo, vocês são demais. :D

**Respostas**

**Ika-Chan:** Relendo os capítulos anteriores, tive que concordar com você. A reação do Sirius ficou um tanto OOC, tanto que eu mudei um pouco a atitude dele neste capítulo. Espero que tenha melhorado. UASHUSAHSAUH' E realmente, época de prova é muito tenso, quase fiquei louca com as minhas. UASHUSAHSUH'

**July:** MEU MERLIN, OUTRA FÃ DE SIRIUS/LILY! Eu pensei que era a única que REALMENTE shippava esses dois. Estou feliz por não ser. Ah, que bom que está gostando, fica de olho porque a partir desse capítulo as coisas devem melhorar. :D

Bem, por enquanto acho que é tudo. Muito obrigada a todos e, por favor, não desistam da fic por enquanto. Prometo que o próximo post não vai demorar a eternidade que este demorou.

Ah, e quem gostar de Dramione, eu estou escrevendo uma também. O nome dela é 'Momentos' e é a continuação da minha 'Life Goes On'. Vocês são muito bem-vindos lá também. ;)

Weeeell, beijos para todos.

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**N/A: **Os reviews logados foram respondidos por PM.

**Capítulo IV**

Quando aceitara ficar uns tempos n'A Toca, Lily só tinha duas coisas em mente; A primeira era manter-se afastada das lembranças de James (um tanto dolorosas por enquanto) que sua casa lhe trazia. A segunda era manter a mente ocupada, para que não tivesse chances de ficar remoendo os acontecimentos recentes. No fim das contas, seus objetivos foram alcançados. Quando se está numa casa, rodeada por oito crianças, a última coisa que alguém consegue fazer é arranjar tempo para remoer o passado.

Os Weasley acolheram a Harry e a ela de braços abertos. Molly ficou grata por ter alguém para ajuda-la a tomar conta das crianças, e as crianças adoraram a ideia de ter mais um "irmãozinho" (mesmo que provisoriamente) com quem brincar. Em pouco tempo, Lily viu-se em meio à rotina um tanto louca dos Weasley e, no fim, foi obrigada a admitir que a ideia de ficar com eles por algum tempo fora muito boa. Bem, pelo menos nos primeiros dias.

- SL -

- Já disse, Molly, eu posso preparar do jantar. Não sou nenhuma inválida – Lily insistiu – E além do mais, você já passou o dia inteiro cuidando da casa, enquanto tudo o que eu fiz foi brincar com os meninos. Você merece um descanso.

Era final de tarde e já fazia dois dias que Lily estava n'A Toca. Mas até agora, Molly não permitira que a amiga a ajudasse muito com os afazeres domésticos, o que já estava irritando um pouco a Sra. Potter; a única coisa que fizera foi brincar com as crianças, o que não achava muito justo. Não que se incomodasse em ficar com os pequenos, não era isso. Mas achava que, já que estava morando provisoriamente na casa dos amigos, precisava ajudar nas tarefas domésticas, queria sentir-se útil.

Molly terminava de guardar alguns brinquedos que achara perdidos pela casa, quando ouviu o protesto de Lily. Ela terminou de guardar os brinquedos na caixa e encarou a outra mulher, as mãos descansando nos quadris.

- Não precisa, Lily – ela respondeu – Eu estou acostumada com essa rotina. Posso cuidar do jantar rapidinho.

A mulher franziu o cenho, não satisfeita com a resposta que recebera.

- E depois a cabeça dura sou eu – reclamou, convicta – Já que estou aqui, quero ajudar. Não vou ficar à toa, enquanto você se mata de trabalhar. Pode deixando esses brinquedos aí e indo tomar um bom banho, porque eu assumo daqui por diante.

A Sra. Weasley abriu a boca para rebater as ordens da amigas, mas esta tratou de adiantar-se.

- Nem tente me impedir – disse, se aproximando da outra ruiva e empurrando-a gentilmente em direção à escada – Vamos, ande logo. Suba e vá relaxar um pouco. Eu aviso quando estiver tudo pronto.

Vendo que não conseguiria ganhar aquela disputa, Molly levantou as mãos, em sinal de desistência.

- Okay, okay, não vou mais insistir – disse, por fim – Você pode fazer o jantar, mas se precisar de alguma ajuda, me chame!

- Tudo bem, é justo – Lily respondeu, voltando a empurrar a amiga gentilmente – Agora ande logo Sra. Weasley, vá descansar.

Seguindo as orientações de Lily, Molly subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao seu quarto, deixando a amiga sozinha. A ruiva encarou a cozinha vazia, por alguns segundos, pensando no que preparar. Após decidir-se, encaminhou-se até a bancada e começou a pôr a mão na massa.

Com alguns movimentos de varinha, enfeitiçou os utensílios de cozinha para fatiarem os legumes, enquanto cuidava (à maneira trouxa) de temperar a carne. Quando tudo estava encaminhado, deixou a tigela de carne em cima da bancada e foi até o fogão. Foi quando um dos gêmeos apareceu ao lado dela (tinha quase certeza que se tratava de Fred).

- Tia Lily, o que está fazendo? – o menino perguntou, alegremente, fazendo-a parar em frente ao fogão.

- Estou preparando o jantar, meu amor – ela respondeu, sem arriscar um nome e acabar caindo nas pegadinhas dos gêmeos.

O rostinho da criança se contorceu numa careta de desagrado, enquanto ele levava a mão à cabeça, coçando-a.

- Mas a mamãe é quem sempre faz o jantar – ele falou, pensativo – Por que a senhora está fazendo o jantar?

A ruiva segurou-se para não rir da confusão do pequeno.

- Bem, sua mãe trabalhou muito hoje – explicou, pacientemente – Ela merece descansar um pouco, não acha?

Fred (estava quase certa de que _era_ mesmo Fred) continuou a parecer um tanto confuso, mas assentiu mesmo assim. Se Lily tivesse que arriscar um palpite, parecia que a criança estava preocupada com alguma coisa.

- Okay, então – disse finalmente – Vou procurar o George. Tchau tia Lily.

E, logo em seguida, o menino disparou pela casa, sem dar chances da mulher responder. Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, rindo levemente da hiperatividade da criança, e voltou aos seus afazeres. Bom, pelo menos ela tentou voltar aos seus afazeres, mas isso acabou se mostrando uma tarefa um pouco mais difícil do que o esperado.

Lily sempre soubera que os filhos de Molly (principalmente os gêmeos) gostavam de pregar peças nos outros; este era um fato de conhecimento geral. Mas quando a ruiva abriu o forno, com a intenção de colocar o assado para cozinhar, e lá de dentro saiu a coruja mais velha e horrorosa que ela já tinha visto na vida, a mulher foi incapaz de conter o grito de pavor que escapou-lhe da garganta e a travessa de carne escapuliu de suas mãos, fazendo um estardalhaço tremendo de vidro se quebrando ao bater no chão.

A mulher levou as mãos à boca, obrigando-se a parar de gritar. Sentia seu coração disparado no peito, tamanho foi o susto. Escutou quando Molly desceu as escadas correndo, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Lily, por que está gritando? – ela perguntou, um pouco alarmada.

Lily precisou de alguns segundos, para se recuperar do susto, antes de responder. A coruja velha que saíra do forno pousara em cima da mesa e estava bicando um pedaço dos legumes.

- Aquele bicho horroroso saiu de dentro do forno! – respondeu com a voz um pouco esganiçada – Por que aquele bicho saiu de dentro do forno?

A ruiva esperava uma reação muito diferente da que Molly realmente esboçou. Mas em vez de parecer assustada com o fato de uma coruja velha, caindo aos pedaços, sair de dentro do seu forno (do jeito que Lily achou que ela faria), tudo o que ela fez foi rolar os olhos e sacudir a cabeça negativamente. Aquele gesto dela deixava transparecer que aquele tipo de coisa não lhe era tão estranho assim.

- Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred e George! – a Sra. Weasley berrou a plenos pulmões – Venham aqui imediatamente!

Parecia até que os meninos já estavam esperando que a mãe os chamasse, pois em poucos segundos os cinco já estavam na cozinha; todos com uma expressão convincentemente angelical no rosto. A mãe lhes dirigiu um olhar severo.

- Quem colocou essa coruja no forno? – ela perguntou, séria, fazendo sinal em direção à ave, que já estava praticamente dentro da tigela de legumes.

As crianças olharam umas para as outras, como se não soubessem de nada. Molly estreitou os olhos, nada convencida da inocência dos filhos, e cruzou os braços.

- Ninguém? Tem certeza? – disse, e quando nenhuma resposta veio, ela continuou – Tudo bem então, acho que nenhum de vocês vai comer a sobremesa hoje.

Os olhinhos dos cinco meninos se arregalaram de pavor ao ouvir a frase proferida pela mãe.

- Foi o Charlie, mãe, foi o Charlie – Percy tratou de falar rapidamente – Mas a ideia foi do Bill, eu juro que não tive nada a ver.

- Seu dedo-duro! – Charlie acusou, dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

Os outros meninos olharam feio para Percy, que fechou a cara e levou a mão à cabeça, massageando o local onde o irmão havia batido.

- Mããããããe, ele tá me batendo! – o menino disse, choroso.

- Parem com essa briga! – a Sra. Weasley ralhou, apoiando as mãos nos quadris – Eu não quero mais ouvir uma reclamação e vocês. Percy, Fred e George, podem ir lá para fora.

Os três ruivinhos não esperaram nem mais um segundo, dispararam para o quintal no mesmo instante. Molly encarou os dois filhos mais velhos, seu rosto demonstrando decepção.

- Vocês dois deveriam se envergonhar, quase mataram a tia Lily do coração – ela falou severa – É assim que vocês demonstram o carinho que sentem por ela? Dando sustos?

As crianças abaixaram a cabeça, em sinal de arrependimento e vergonha.

- Peçam desculpas à tia Lily, agora – Molly ordenou.

Os dois meninos se aproximaram de Lily, que estava próxima à bancada da cozinha e preferira não interferir na forma em que a amiga educava os filhos, e abraçaram-na o melhor que a altura deles permitia.

- Desculpa tia Lily – Charlie falou arrependido.

- Não vamos mais te assustar – Bill prometeu.

Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos das crianças e beijou-lhes a cabeça carinhosamente.

- Não tem problema meninos, estão desculpados – disse, já calma – Mas por favor, não façam mais isso.

Os dois assentiram vigorosamente, enquanto soltavam-na.

- Tem mais algum bicho escondido pela cozinha, ou era só essa coruja? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou, desconfiada.

- Não tem mais nada – Bill garantiu.

- Certo, então podem ir. E levem esse bicho feio com vocês!

Charlie pegou a coruja velha de dentro do pote de legumes e os garotos logo saíram correndo da cozinha. Mas em poucos segundos eles estavam de volta.

- Nós ainda estamos proibidos de comer sobremesa hoje? – Bill perguntou cautelosamente.

- Podem apostar que estão – a mãe respondeu, encerrando o assunto.

Os meninos soltaram um muxoxo de protesto, mas não discutiram, voltando para o quintal. Só depois que as crianças estavam fora de vista, que Molly encarou a amiga.

- Desculpe, Lily – pediu, envergonhada – Esses meninos são terríveis.

- Já disse, não tem problema – a outra disse, tentando minimizar o assunto – Eles são apenas crianças, não tem muita noção de como as brincadeiras deles podem ser prejudiciais.

- Mesmo assim, peço desculpas.

Lily assentiu levemente e sorriu para a amiga, de modo a tranquiliza-la. Então, passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos, para coloca-los de volta no lugar, e voltou sua atenção para a comida em cima da bancada. Teria que arranjar novos legumes, a bendita coruja fizera um belo estrago no que já estava cortado.

- Bem, já que está tudo resolvido e as crianças disseram que não vou achar mais bicho nenhum na cozinha, pode voltar lá para cima – ela falou, calmamente – Eu tenho um jantar para terminar.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu ajude? – Molly perguntou receosa – Eu não confio muito nessas garantias das crianças.

A Sra. Potter fez um gesto com as mãos, indicando que não queria mais escutar o que a outra tinha a dizer.

- Nem adianta arranjar desculpas, o jantar hoje é por minha conta – falou, irredutível – Vamos, pode ir lá para cima.

A Sra. Weasley não discutiu (até porque, não teria adiantado muito se ela o tivesse feito), seguindo as orientações da amiga, foi em direção à escada.

- SL -

O acidente com a coruja velha dentro do forno foi apenas o primeiro de muitos. No dia seguinte, Bill e Charlie acharam que seria uma ótima ideia levar Harry para dar um passeio na garupa de uma vassoura (o que quase matou Lily do coração!) e no seguinte, foi a vez de Fred e George acharem hilária a ideia de colocarem uma gosma verde nojenta dentro do pode de shampoo da mulher.

O resultado da estadia de Lily com os Weasley, ao fim da primeira semana, contava com pelo menos três sustos terríveis, o do voo de Harry na vassoura incluso, e um corte de cabelo (já que a gosma que as crianças colocaram em seu shampoo fizera seu cabelo embaraçar de tal modo que a única solução que a ruiva encontrou foi cortá-lo).

E não eram apenas as brincadeiras das crianças que a incomodavam. À medida que os dias se passavam, todo o ambiente da casa superlotada começou a lhe chatear. Não havia um único momento de silêncio n'A Toca, o que acabou se mostrando um problema. A ideia principal de Lily ao ir à casa dos amigos fora manter-se ocupada e descansar. Quanto a manter-se ocupada, disso não podia reclamar, sempre havia algo a se fazer n'A Toca. Mas descansar era algo que a ruiva não conseguia fazer. Mesmo após os dias exaustivos cuidando das crianças, não eram incomuns as noites em que Lily encontrava-se deitada em sua cama improvisada, perdida em pensamentos e incapaz de dormir.

Toda aquela rotina acabou por drenando ainda mais a energia da mulher e ela sentia-se mais cansada do que nunca. O problema de tudo aquilo era que a ruiva também não se sentia preparada para voltar à sua casa. Só a ideia de ter que encarar sua casa vazia e repleta de coisas e lembranças de James a apavorava. Além disso, não queria magoar Arthur e Molly; apesar de a ideia de morar n'A Toca ter se mostrado um pouco menos brilhante do que realmente parecera no início, era grata pelo o que os amigos estavam fazendo por ela.

Tentaria permanecer lá por mais algum tempo. Se no fim a insistência se mostrasse inútil, voltaria para casa, mesmo que ainda não estivesse psicologicamente preparada para isso.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Okay, eu agora fiquei impressionada com a minha eficiência. Gente, vocês não tem ideia do quanto foi fácil escrever esse capítulo. E já que demorei ERAS para postar o anterior, vocês merecem uma atualização rápida, para compensar. ;)

Esse capítulo ficou tãããão fofinho! Meninos Weasley quase matando a tia Lily do coração... tsc, tsc, tsc. u_u UHASUHSAUSAH'

Eu sei que vocês vão reclamar 'Poooxa, o Sirius não apareceu'. Mas sério, ele não vai ficar sumido. Prometo que no próximo capítulo teremos bastante Sirius, okay? Não me xinguem! UASHUSAHASUHSA'

**Resposta**

**Ika-Chan:** Ah, que bom que você gostou. Eu também achei que essa reação ficou mais a cara do Sirius. Do jeito que eu estava escrevendo, ele estava muito manso. Eu tenho que lembrar que ele não é tão domesticado assim. xD

Bem, eu quero agradecer à todos pelos reviews lindos e perfeitos que esta fic está recebendo. Sério, eu nunca imaginei que receberia tantos reviews numa fic de um ship tão diferente. MUITO OBRIGADA, SUAS LINDAS. *-*

Por enquanto é só. Prometo mesmo que o Sirius aparecerá no próximo capítulo. ;)

Beijos.

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**Capítulo V**

Quando sábado chegou, Sirius estava decidido a ir fazer uma visita a Harry e Lily n'A Toca. Estivera a semana inteira ocupado, ajudando Dumbledore a lidar com alguns assuntos pós-guerra, e por isso não pudera vê-los desde que se mudaram. Além disso, o moreno achou melhor dar algum tempo para a amiga se ajustar na rotina da família Weasley, não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada de qualquer maneira.

Levantou-se cedo (o que não vinha se mostrando um problema ultimamente) e, após um bom banho e uma café-da-manhã reforçado, despediu-se de Nan. Em poucos segundos aparatava próximo à Toca; só esperava que alguém na casa já estivesse acordado, não seria muito legal se todos estivessem dormindo e ele fosse obrigado a esperar do lado de fora.

Para sua sorte, ao aproximar-se da casa, percebeu certa movimentação pela janela da cozinha, sinal de que pelo menos alguém resolvera acordar cedo também. Quando abriu a porta da cozinha, encontrou Lily em pé próxima ao fogão, preparando o que parecia ser o café-da-manhã.

- Caiu da cama, foi? – o moreno falou, para chamar a atenção da mulher.

Ela virou-se abruptamente, um pouco assustada com a chegada repentina do amigo.

- Pad! O que faz aqui tão cedo? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

O _animagus_ aproximou-se e abraçou-a amigavelmente.

- Vim visitar você e Harry – ele respondeu.

- Às oito horas da manhã de um sábado? – ruiva disse, franzindo o cenho.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Eu perdi o sono cedo e não quis ficar em casa à toa – replicou simplesmente.

Lily assentiu e voltou sua atenção ao que estivera fazendo anteriormente. Enfeitiçou os utensílios da cozinha para continuarem o trabalho, enquanto ela pegava algumas coisas nos armários.

- Já se adaptou à rotina de ter oito filhos? – o moreno perguntou, brincando com uma laranja que estava em cima do balcão.

- Bem, é mais difícil do que eu imaginei – a mulher respondeu, enquanto retirava potes de ingredientes de um dos armários da cozinha e os levava até o balcão.

Enquanto observava a amiga trabalhar silenciosamente, Sirius notou que algo estava diferente nela. Só depois de alguns minutos observando-a e empenhando-se para descobrir o que mudara na ruiva, foi que ele finalmente percebeu.

- O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? – Sirius perguntou, boquiaberto.

As madeixas vermelhas que costumavam chegar um pouco abaixo do meio das costas de Lily, agora estavam pouco acima dos ombros dela. Alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido para que ela fosse obrigada a corta-los, o moreno sabia o quanto a amiga era cuidadosa com aquele cabelo e raramente o cortava. A simples menção do assunto fez a mulher suspirar.

- Os gêmeos acharam uma ideia magnífica colocar uma gosma verde horrível no meu shampoo – ela explicou, enquanto terminava de enfeitiçar os últimos utensílios e se dirigia para onde Sirius estava – Aquele negócio grudou no meu cabelo de tal maneira que não houve feitiço que tirasse, fui obrigada a corta-lo.

O moreno segurou uma mexa de cabelos ruivos, ainda um tanto indignado com o tamanho reduzido desta.

- É uma pena, seu cabelo era muito bonito – ele comentou, e quando recebeu um olhar insatisfeito da ruiva, tratou de completar – Não que ele esteja feio agora, mas era mais bonito do outro jeito.

Lily ainda lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas aceitou a resposta.

- Já tomou café-da-manhã? – perguntou, assim que viu que as primeiras torradas ficavam prontas.

- Já – Sirius respondeu sorrindo – Mas se tem uma coisa que eu nunca recuso, essa coisa é comida.

A mulher riu do amigo, mas passou-lhe um prato com torradas e uma caneca cheia de chá fervente. Depois, pegou para si um prato e uma caneca e foi sentar-se à mesa com o moreno.

- Então vamos aproveitar enquanto o resto da casa está dormindo e existe silêncio – ela falou, enquanto encaminhavam-se até a mesa – Porque quando eles acordarem, você vai entender porque eu acordo cedo.

- SL -

E Sirius de fato compreendeu porque Lily acordava cedo. Assim que levantaram (pouco mais de uma hora depois que o moreno tinha chegado), as crianças transformaram o silêncio que era o interior da casa numa algazarra sem tamanho; Eles corriam de um lado para o outro, implicando e fazendo brincadeiras entre si (e as vezes com os adultos) e faziam tanto barulho, que Sirius achou impressionante só existirem oito crianças na casa. A barulheira era tanta, que quem escutasse do lado de fora, pensaria que havia pelo menos vinte crianças lá.

Harry foi um dos últimos a acordar. Ele e Ron estavam dormindo no quartinho do Weasley mais novo e, assim que os gêmeos (que já estavam acordados e correndo pela casa) decidiram brincar de guerra nos corredores, usando bombinhas de verdade, um dos bebês começou a chorar por conta das explosões.

Enquanto o afilhado não acordava, Sirius aproveitou o tempo para conversar com Lily e Arthur (já que Molly não tivera um único momento de sossego desde que levantara). Mas assim que o menino começou a chorar, o _animagus_ precipitou-se em direção ao quarto, antes que a amiga pudesse fazê-lo.

- Pode deixar comigo, eu cuido dos meninos – disse, subindo as escadas.

Assim que alcançou o corredor do quarto de Ron, tratou de colocar um ponto final àquela barulheira toda que os gêmeos estavam fazendo. Os dois meninos saíram rapidinho do local, indo procurar outro lugar para fazerem de campo de batalha. Ao entrar no quarto, o moreno avistou Harry agarrado às barras do berço, chorando a plenos pulmões, enquanto Ron continuava a dormir (já deveria estar acostumado a escutar aquele barulho todos os dias). Sirius foi até o berço e tirou Harry de lá, abraçando-o ternamente.

- Hey, hey, não precisa mais chorar – ele falou, beijando os cabelos negros do afilhado, enquanto sacudia-o levemente – Tio Sirius já está aqui, viu? Não tem mais barulho.

O menininho ainda soluçou algumas vezes, antes das lágrimas pararem, mas ele logo achou bem mais interessante a tarefa de tentar agarrar o cabelo do padrinho.

- Ah engraçadinho, nem vem com essa não – o animagus falou, impedindo que a criança puxasse seu cabelo – Vamos lá ver a mamãe, o seu amiguinho parece que não vai acordar tão cedo.

Harry deu uma olhadinha na direção de Ron, antes de voltar a tentar puxar o cabelo do padrinho, que segurou suas mãozinhas.

- Acho que você já está passando tempo demais com os gêmeos Weasley – o homem comentou, enquanto dirigia-se em direção à porta.

- SL -

Pouco antes do almoço (horário em que Sirius planejava ir embora), uma coruja adentrou a residência dos Weasley e voou direto em direção a Arthur, que estava brincando com Ron e Harry, junto de Sirius. O bruxo de cabelos ruivos retirou o pergaminho do bico da coruja e, após entregar-lhe uma moedinha, esta voou janela afora. Imediatamente, ele reconheceu a letra de sua mãe no exterior da carta e pôs-se a abri-la, cheio de curiosidade, mas as notícias que esta continha não eram nada boas.

- Arthur, está tudo bem? – Sirius perguntou, assim que percebeu a expressão assustada e a palidez do amigo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente em resposta.

- Meu pai está no hospital – disse numa voz fraca e logo se levantou do chão – Preciso falar com Molly.

O _animagus _observou enquanto o outro sumia escada acima, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar no que Arthur acabara de falar, pois logo um gritinho estridente roubou a atenção do moreno.

- Meeeeeeeu – gritava Harry, enquanto tentava tirar o trenzinho de brinquedo das mãos de Ron.

- SL -

No fim das contas, Sirius não pode seguir o que tinha planejado e teve que permanecer n'A Toca. Quando voltou dos andares superiores, acompanhado de Molly, Arthur explicou a situação a ele e Lily; ao que parecia, seu pai estava internado no St. Mungus e os medi-bruxos ainda não sabiam dizer o que ele tinha. Por isso, Arthur estava de saída para o hospital, mas Molly permaneceria em casa por conta das crianças.

Lily achou um absurdo quando a amiga avisou que não acompanharia o amigo e afirmou que podia tomar conta das crianças sozinha, mas a Sra. Weasley insistiu em ficar.

Foi então que Lily teve a brilhante ideia de pedir a Sirius que permanecesse n'A Toca para ajuda-la a cuidar das crianças, enquanto Arthur e Molly iam até o St. Mungus. Sem graça, e sem saber como sair daquela situação sem ferir os sentimentos dos amigos, o moreno acabou por aceitar, mesmo que um pouco a contragosto (passar o dia inteiro rodeado por aqueles pestinhas Weasley não era a sua ideia de dia perfeito).

O Sr. Weasley apoiou a ideia na mesma hora (gostaria muito de ter a esposa ao seu lado num momento difícil como aquele), mas Molly não gostou nem um pouco da sugestão; Em sua opinião Sirius Black não era uma das pessoas mais confiáveis para se deixar cuidando de seus filhos, ele era um tanto irresponsável (e mimado) demais para o gosto dela. Só depois de muita insistência, tanto do marido, quanto de Lily, a Sra. Weasley acabou cedendo. Mas claro, não sem antes fazer uma lista enorme de recomendações aos amigos e de fazer outra lista com as precauções que eles deveriam tomar para evitar as brincadeiras dos gêmeos.

- SL -

Em menos de uma hora, Lily descobriu que, talvez, deixar Sirius cuidando das crianças não tivesse sido uma ideia muito boa. Quando foi até o quintal, para checar se as crianças estavam bem e ainda não tinham se matado, a ruiva ficou boquiaberta com a cena que viu. O quintal d'A Toca virara um verdadeiro campo de batalha!

Havia pilhas de sacos de areia e outras coisas formando barricadas dos dois lados e todos os meninos, incluindo Sirius, estavam com capacetes de soldados e pintura de guerra no rosto, além de atirarem bombas uns nos outros, que faziam verdadeiros barulhos de canhão. Assim que Bill jogou uma bombinha no local onde Sirius e os gêmeos estavam escondidos, e esta explodiu, ouviu-se o som da voz do moreno gritando.

- Soldado ferido, soldado ferido! – disse, sacudindo uma bandeirinha branca improvisada com a própria varinha – Trégua, trégua.

Lily precipitou-se em direção aos meninos, só para avistar um dos gêmeos caído no chão, enquanto Sirius e o irmão tentavam levantá-lo.

- Ai, o Bill me acertou em cheio – George falou, sentando no chão e levando a mãozinha ao capacete – Acho que vou ficar surdo de um ouvido.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – a mulher perguntou, pasma.

Só então eles perceberam a presença da ruiva e lhe lançaram sorrisos travessos.

- Estamos brincando de guerra trouxa, tia Lily – Fred respondeu animadamente – O tio Sirius é o nosso estatre-instrate...

- Estrategista – Sirius ajudou.

- Isso! – concordou a criança – Ele é o nosso estrategista.

A primeira reação de Lily foi rolar os olhos, impaciente com a infantilidade do amigo. Ela levou as mãos à cintura, em sua melhor imitação de Molly Weasley e olhou os meninos de maneira severa.

- Não quero mais ver você brincando de guerra, okay? – disse, séria – Antes que alguém se machuque, vão lavar essas mãozinhas sujas, porque o almoço já está pronto. Andem, andem.

A expressão no rosto da mulher não dava espaço para discussões, por isso as crianças saíram de seus esconderijos e, cabisbaixos e resmungando, foram em direção à casa. Sirius levantou-se também e já ia acompanhando os pestinhas, quando a amiga segurou-lhe o braço.

- O senhor fica aqui – ela disse, mandona.

Os meninos Weasley olharam para Sirius e sorriram de maneira perversa, já prevendo que o 'tio' estava encrencado, só pelo tom de voz que Lily usara. Assim que todos já estavam fora do campo de seu campo de visão, a bela ruiva voltou sua atenção ao moreno.

- Mas o que deu na sua cabeça para deixar as crianças brincarem de guerra com bombas de verdade? – ela ralhou – Era para você estar tomando conta delas, não participando das brincadeiras perigosas!

O _animagus_ retirou o capacete de guerra da cabeça e ajeitou os cachos melhor que pôde. A amiga parecia furiosa, mas ele não ligava muito para isso; ela ainda não entendera o que ele estava fazendo, entendera?

- Olha Lils, eu sei que pode parecer que eu estava compactuando com as ideias perigosas das crianças...

- Mas você estava – Lily interrompeu, mal-humorada.

- Okay, eu estava – ele admitiu, sem querer discutir – Mas eu só estava brincando também, porque esse é o melhor jeito de tomar conta das crianças. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a um deles, eu estaria aqui e saberia o que fazer. É melhor do que ficar apenas observando, só esperando que algo aconteça.

Lily cruzou os braços e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ainda não convencida pela desculpa do amigo.

- Sirius, vocês estavam jogam bombas uns nos outros – ela falou, indignada.

- Não são bombas de verdade – ele falou, retirando uma bombinha do bolso – Elas não machucam, só fazem barulho e soltam fumaça.

Para provar o que ele acabara de dizer, o homem fechou a mão, com força, em volta da bombinha que estivera segurando. Ela fez um barulho ensurdecedor ao estourar e uma fumaça cinza saiu do seu interior, mas quando Sirius abriu a mão, não havia nenhum ferimento. A ruiva ficou olhando para a mão intacta dele, um tanto surpresa.

- Você não achou realmente que eu deixaria as crianças brincarem com bombas de verdade, achou? – ele perguntou, divertido – Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais sensata do mundo, mas isso já seria loucura demais, até mesmo para mim. Posso ir comer agora?

A mulher deu de ombros, encabulada; Okay, talvez ela devesse ter dado um pouco mais de crédito ao amigo, mas também era preciso concordar que responsabilidade não era uma das qualidades mais marcantes dele.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe – ela pediu, num tom conciliatório – E sim, pode ir comer. Mas lave essas mãos sujas, antes.

- Sim senhora – ele disse, batendo continência para ela, antes de disparar em direção à toca.

Lily não conseguiu evitar uma risada. Era incrível como Sirius conseguia ser tão criança, mesmo já tendo vinte e dois anos. Bem, pelo menos ele a fazia rir e, para ela, isso já era um grande avanço; às vezes era bom fazer outra coisa além de chorar o tempo todo.

- SL -

Os dois adultos só tiveram algum descanso após o almoço. Talvez brincar de guerra tenha drenado suas energia, talvez a comida tenha pesado no estômago deles. O importante é que, pouco depois que terminaram de almoçar, os cinco meninos já abriam a boca de sono e, para a felicidade dos mais velhos, eles logo juntaram-se aos bebês para tirar uma soneca.

A ruiva desceu as escadas, depois de colocar todas as oito crianças para dormir, e encontrou Sirius vasculhando a cozinha atrás de alguma coisa.

- Você não cansa de comer, não? – ela perguntou impressionada – Acabamos de almoçar!

O moreno virou para encara-la, tinha uma vasilha cheia de pudim de chocolate nas mãos; um sorriso de criança estava estampado no rosto.

- Lils, sempre há lugar no meu estômago para pudim de chocolate – ele respondeu, satisfeito – E aposto que no seu também. Quem não gosta de pudim de chocolate?

O _animagus_ carregou a vasilha de pudim até o sofá e sentou-se, colocando o pote de doce em seu colo. Ele estendeu uma colher em direção à amiga, enquanto segurava outra para si. Lily olhou para a colher estendida, e depois para o amigo; o olhar dele parecia desafia-la a resistir ao convite. Ela soltou uma risadinha contida e pegou a colher das mãos dele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Fique quieto – ela disse mandona, enquanto mergulhava a colher no pudim.

Sirius gargalhou, mas não fez comentário algum, apenas concentrou-se em acabar com aquele pudim de chocolate super convidativo. Já estavam quase na metade, quando o moreno ouviu a amiga suspirar. Ele virou-se um pouco no sofá, para ter uma visão melhor da ruiva, e ficou a observa-la por algum tempo. Ela parecia melhor, desde que saíra de casa; estava definitivamente menos triste. Mas o ar cansado ainda era notório, o que lhe chamou a atenção.

- O que foi? – Lily perguntou, ao perceber que Sirius a encarava.

- Está tudo bem? – ele falou, curioso.

A pergunta pareceu estranha, mas mesmo assim a mulher respondeu.

- Está – disse confusa – Por que não estaria?

- Não sei – o _animagus_ replicou, dando de ombros – Mas você parece cansada. Quando saiu de casa, parecia que ia desmaiar de exaustão a qualquer momento. Agora, você está melhor, mas ainda parece muito cansada. Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

Lily largou a colher dentro da vasilha de pudim pela metade e recostou a cabeça no sofá. Às vezes pensava que seria melhor se Sirius e Remus não fossem tão amigos dela, porque só assim conseguiria esconder as coisas deles.

- Talvez, eu tenha falado sério quando disse que era difícil cuidar de oito crianças ao mesmo tempo – falou, cautelosamente – Talvez eu esteja realmente me sentindo esgotada com toda essa rotina e, talvez, eu também esteja começando a achar que a ideia de vir morar aqui não tenha sido uma das melhores que Remus já teve.

- As crianças não a deixam descansar? – ele perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Nem por um instante – ela admitiu – Por um lado, isso é bom. Me mantendo ocupada, não tenho tempo para ficar remoendo a morte de James. Mas por outro, eu não consigo nem tempo para pensar no que fazer da minha vida agora! Tenho que ficar o tempo todo alerta, se não os meninos são capazes de levar Harry para voar de novo, ou então vão colocar outra coisa no meu shampoo, ou esconder outro bicho horrível para me dar susto. Depois de um tempo, tudo isso cansa.

Sirius ficou sem ter o que responder à amiga; quando ele e Remus a incentivaram a vir morar n'A Toca, não imaginavam que isso a 'prejudicaria' de qualquer maneira.

- Não me entenda errado – ela continuou – Amo esses meninos, mas eles são agitados demais. Acho que, no momento, eu estou precisando mesmo é um pouco de sossego, pelo menos o suficiente para colocar minhas ideias em ordem. Sou grata pelo que Molly e Arthur estão fazendo por mim, só que não sei se vou aguentar ficar aqui por muito tempo mais. Vou esperar mais alguns dias, se não conseguir me acostumar, vou voltar para casa, antes que eu realmente desmaie de exaustão.

Lily voltou a pegar a colher e levou uma boa quantidade de doce à boca; agora que compartilhara seu problema com alguém, sentia-se aliviada. Nem percebeu que Sirius ficara pensativo e calado ao seu lado, só foi tomar ciência de que ele estava imerso em pensamentos, quando o ouviu falar.

- Por que você e Harry não se mudam para a minha casa? – ele perguntou, sério.

A ruiva quase engasgou com o pudim, mas conseguiu se conter Acharia que o moreno estava brincando, se sua expressão não fosse tão séria.

- Não pode estar falando sério – ela disse, receosa – Isso não seria certo.

- E por que não? – ele insistiu – É uma solução óbvia. Aqui, você não para um minuto sequer e está nos últimos níveis de desgaste emocional que uma pessoa pode chegar. Mudando para a minha casa, além de ganhar tempo para se recuperar, você vai ter tranquilidade para isso. Lily, eu moro sozinho, você não vai precisar ficar olhando o seu pote de shampoo, para ter certeza de que não tem nada lá que faça o seu cabelo cair.

Dizer que a proposta de Sirius não lhe era atraente, seria uma mentira deslavada. Só a possibilidade de arranjar um lugar tranquilo em que pudesse se recuperar dos últimos acontecimentos já a deixava morrendo de vontade de aceitar. Mas mesmo assim, a ruiva tinha alguns receios.

- Está preocupada com o que vão dizer? – Sirius perguntou – Com o que os outros bruxos vão achar se a viúva de James Potter for morar junto com o melhor amigo dele? Porque, admita, vão falar de nós dois se você se mudar para minha casa.

Lily lançou um olhar de censura para o amigo.

- Você sabe que não ligo para o que os outros dizem – falou – Ninguém tem nada a ver com o que eu faço ou não da minha vida.

- E então? – o homem incentivou-a a continuar.

A ruiva suspirou; como explica-lo?

- Tente entender a minha situação, Pad – ela explicou, calmamente – Você é solteiro, filho único e mora sozinho, como posso te pedir que renuncie disso tudo, da sua liberdade, para cuidar de mim e Harry? Porque se formos para sua casa, é isso que vai acontecer. Você vai acabar perdendo a sua privacidade, não quero ser um incomodo.

- Tudo bem, entendo que você não queira incomodar e blá, blá, blá – ele replicou, gesticulando – Mas já disse, não tem problema. Você e Harry estão precisando de um local calmo para ficar, certo? Então pronto, não tem mais o que se discutir. Você não está me obrigando a acolher os dois, eu estou oferecendo. E além do mais, não é como se eu estivesse chamando vocês para morar comigo pelo resto da vida, ambos sabemos que é algo temporário.

Lily tinha que admitir, quando queria, Sirius conseguia ser bem persuasivo. O jeito como ele expunha os fatos, não deixava muito espaço para uma negativa (e de certo mudo, ela se sentia grata por isso). A ruiva permaneceu algum tempo em silêncio, antes de responder.

- Tudo bem, você venceu – falou, derrotada – Mas sério, se não der certo, eu vou voltar para casa.

O homem assentiu.

- É justo – concordou, voltando a comer o doce que estivera esquecido durante a conversa.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Eis que surge esta autora que vos fala, depois de menos de duas semanas, com um novo capítulo. Gostaram do jeito que eu disse oi, né? UASHUSAHSUAHSAUSA (Esta autora aqui é boba? Que nada! É impressão sua xD)

Mas enfim, gostaram do capítulo? Eu, particularmente, AMEI! Sério, os pestinhas dos Weasley são as coisas mais maravilhosas e gostosas desse mundo. Imaginem aqueles toquinhos de gente usando capacetes de soldado. *-* Mas devo admitir, o Sirius é sempre o melhor, não tem como ele não roubar a atenção todo capítulo (pelo menos quando ele aparece, né?).

Ah, gostaria de dizer que, este capítulo deveria ter saído pelo menos com uma semana de antecedência, mas como eu também estou escrevendo outra fic, acabei atrasando. Vou tentar partilhar o tempo melhor nos próximos capítulos.

Outra coisa, eu esqueci de desejar Feliz Natal para vocês no último capítulo! Quase morri quando me dei conta. Gente, eu não sou mal educada não, tá? Só sou um pouco desligada mesmo. Então, Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo também. xD

Ah! Como não tenho reviews para responder, quero aproveitar o espacinho a mais para agradecer à participação de todas (os). Sério, vocês são demais e eu fico muito feliz em ver tanta gente lendo essa fic. Obrigadinha, okay?

Sem mais delongas, eu me despeço.

Até o próximo capítulo.

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	7. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**N/A: **Os reviews logados foram respondidos por PM.

**Capítulo VI**

A parte mais difícil de Lily se mudar para a casa de Sirius, foi dar a notícia à Molly. Lily esperou que ela e Arthur chegassem do hospital, para lhes comunicar sua decisão; Era manhã de domingo quando ela conseguiu falar com os dois. A Sra. Weasley tentou dissuadir a amiga de todas as maneiras possíveis a permanecer n'A Toca.

- Oh Lily, tem certeza de que você precisa mesmo ir embora? – Molly perguntou tristonha, ainda não se conformara com a notícia que Lily deixaria a Toca para morar uns tempos na casa de Sirius – É por causa das crianças? Elas estão tem incomodando, não estão? Eu posso brigar com eles, ou coloca-los de castigo. Tenho certeza que se comportarão se forem punidos.

A outra mulher suspirou, cansada; já não sabia mais o que fizer à Molly para convencê-la de que precisava ir (isso, obviamente, sem dizer que o principal motivo de sua partida era, de fato, os filhos da amiga).

- Por favor Molly, não faça isso com as crianças – ela pediu – Já disse, não é culpa delas. Eu é que não estou acostumada à rotina agitada de vocês. Entenda, só estou precisando de um local mais calmo, para poder colocar minhas ideias em ordem. Não fique chateada.

A Sra. Weasley fungou baixinho, ainda um pouco indignada com a partida da outra ruiva. E dentre todos os motivos para a sua indignação, um sobressaía-se aos demais.

- Mas você tem que ir justamente para a casa de Sirius Black? – perguntou de maneira ressentida – Ele não tem um pingo de juízo!

- Não diga isso, Sirius é uma ótima pessoa – Lily replicou, a favor do amigo – Eu sei que ele às vezes age sem pensar, mas não tem a intenção de fazer mal algum. Ele só está tentando me ajudar, Molly.

A mulher não pareceu muito convencida, mas desistiu de argumentar. Se Lily queria continuar com aquela maluquice de ir morar na casa de Sirius, não poderia impedir. Além disso, Lily já era bem grandinha para saber o que era melhor para ela. O único receio da Sra. Weasley era o que os outros bruxos diriam quando soubessem da notícia.

Depois do almoço, Sirius apareceu para ajudar Lily a carregar seus pertences. Ele se encarregou de levar as bolsas com roupas, enquanto a ruiva levava Harry no colo. Molly fez uma última tentativa de dissuadi-la a ficar, mas não foi muito bem-sucedida, a mulher estava decidida a continuar com sua ideia. Todos os meninos Wesley vieram se despedir da tia postiça e, antes de aparatarem, Lily abraçou a amiga.

- Dá tchau para a tia Molly e para o Ron, Harry – ela falou, docemente.

O menininho sacudiu a mãozinha em direção ao outro garotinho energicamente, sorrindo inocentemente, e recebeu um aceno em resposta do outro pequeno. Assim que todas as despedidas foram feitas, eles sumiram em meio às chamas verdes.

- SL -

Lily já estivera inúmeras vezes na casa de Sirius, mas o tamanho lugar sempre a intimidava. A casa em Grimmauld Place devia ter duas ou três vezes o tamanho da sua em Godric's Hollow, e a ruiva não conseguiu evitar pensar em como Padfoot deveria se sentir solitário vivendo num local tão grande.

O moreno deixou os pertences da amiga e do afilhado em cima do sofá na sala e chamou pela elfa doméstica. Em poucos segundos, Nan apareceu na sala, ao lado de seu senhor.

- Mestre Sirius – disse, fazendo uma reverencia.

O homem fez uma careta de desagrado; Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes pedira a Nan que parasse de chama-lo de 'Mestre Sirius', mas a elfa insistia. O moreno já nem discutia mais, sabia que era inútil.

- Nan, lembra da Lily e do Harry, não lembra? – ele perguntou.

- Nan lembra muito bem da Sra. Potter e do pequeno Harry – ela respondeu, fazendo uma reverência para os dois.

- Ótimo – Sirius prosseguiu – Os dois vão morar conosco por um tempo, quero que os trate muito bem, eles são da família.

A pequena elfa assentiu.

- Nan vai ficar honrada de cuidar dos Potter – ela falou, emocionada – Mestre Sirius gosta muito dos Potter, sim ele gosta, fala do afilhado o tempo todo.

Lily ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpresa com a declaração da elfa e, quando voltou sua atenção para o amigo, percebeu que ele estava um pouco encabulado. Ele pigarreou, para disfarçar a vergonha e apontou em direção aos pertences de sua amiga em cima do sofá.

- Então Nan, será que você pode levar estas coisas lá para cima, por favor? – ele pediu educadamente – Vou mostra-los o quarto que eu preparei para os dois.

A elfa assentiu e, após pedir licença aos presentes, desapareceu num estalido, junto dela desapareceram também as bolsas em cima do sofá.

- Pronto, agora deixa eu te mostrar onde você e Harry ficarão – Sirius falou, indicando as escadas.

Ele conduziu a ruiva até o segundo andar e abriu uma porta à direita, mais ou menos no meio do corredor. E, quando entrou no local indicado pelo moreno, Lily ficou simplesmente atônita. O quarto era enorme, tinha as paredes claras e decoração clássica. Bem, pelo menos metade dele era assim. Mais ou menos um metro depois do fim da cama, as paredes em volta do restante do quarto eram de um tom escuro de vermelho e, a parede oposta à cama de Lily era forrada por um papel de parede com inúmeros dragõezinhos, além de um berço de madeira escura quase encostado nela. Próximo ao berço, havia uma cadeira reclinável bege, ao lado também de um baú abarrotado de brinquedos.

- Espero que sirva – Sirius falou, um pouco ansioso – Eu não tinha muita ideia de como mobiliar o quarto de um bebê. Se faltar algo, sinta-se à vontade para muda-lo. Eu arrumei apenas um quarto para vocês, mas se você achar melhor, tem outros quartos vazios que podemos arrumar para Harry.

Lily obrigou-se a parar de admirar o quarto para poder responder.

- Não precisa, um quarto é mais do que o suficiente, está tudo perfeito – disse, impressionada – Mas preciso admitir, não esperava que você tivesse um berço em casa.

O moreno soltou uma risada divertida.

- E eu não tinha – replicou – Transfigurei uma cama de um dos quartos desocupados. Agradeça às aulas de McGonagall.

A ruiva foi até o berço, onde deixou Harry brincando com um dos inúmeros brinquedos do baú. Não demorou muito para Sirius se retirar, para que a mulher pudesse arrumar suas coisas em paz. Lily olhou à sua volta e sorriu ao se dar conta do silêncio que reinava no quarto; É, talvez conseguisse finalmente descansar um pouco.

- SL -

A mudança na rotina foi algo impressionante para Lily. Se n'A Toca ela não tinha um único minuto de sossego, na casa de Sirius, a ruiva se deparou com a maravilhosa sensação de não ter nada o que fazer; O que sinceramente, depois de mais de uma semana sofrendo com os filhos de Molly, podia ser considerado um luxo e tanto.

Sirius mostrou-se solidário, dando-lhe espaço e privacidade para tomar suas decisões, ao que ela agradeceu. Mesmo assim, de vez em quando ele ainda aparecia no quarto da amiga, para checar se estava tudo bem, ou se ela precisava de alguma coisa. Depois de dois dias na casa dos Black, Lily praticamente ameaçou transformar o amigo, permanentemente, num cachorro se ele continuasse perguntando-lhe se estava bem.

A atmosfera calma e o tempo de sobra deram a oportunidade à ruiva de repensar sua vida. O que faria agora que James se fora? Certamente, não poderia mais se dar ao luxo de ser dona de casa, alguém teria que colocar comida dentro de casa, por mais que o dinheiro guardado em Gringotes fosse suficiente para que ela e Harry sobrevivessem por um bom tempo.

Com todas aquelas questões na cabeça, não foi surpresa quando, apesar da calmaria da casa de Sirius, Lily acabou encarando algumas noites insones. Mas o pior de tudo foi quando descobriu que, sem a exaustão que as crianças Weasley lhe proporcionavam, a ruiva sofria com terríveis pesadelos envolvendo James, Harry e Voldemort. Os pesadelos eram sempre muito parecidos; O Lord invadia a casa deles em Godric's Hollow mas, em vez de ficar com Harry no quarto (do jeito que de fato aconteceu), Lily ia até onde James estava e presenciava o momento em que Voldemort lançava a maldição imperdoável da morte. E o resultado daqueles pesadelos também era quase sempre o mesmo; Lily acordava suando e respirando com dificuldade, às vezes até levava as mãos à boca e reprimia um grito histérico. Na quinta noite seguida em que o pesadelo lhe despertara, a mulher acabou incapaz de retornar a dormir. Ela revirou-se inúmeras vezes na cama, mas o sono parecia ter-lhe escapado de vez. Ao consultar o relógio, viu que ainda eram três e vinte da manhã e o dia ainda demoraria a amanhecer.

Sem ter muito que fazer, a ruiva levantou-se da cama e, após conferir que Harry estava realmente dormindo e não acordaria tão cedo, desceu as escadas em direção à sala. Seu objetivo era pegar um dos livros de Sirius emprestado - oras, era melhor passar a madrugada lendo, do que ficar à toa –, mas seus planos mudaram quando ela encontrou o próprio Sirius na ampla sala de estar.

Ele estava sentado em uma das grandes poltronas acolchoadas em frente à lareira, alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor e completamente imerso em seus próprios pensamentos para sequer perceber a entrada de Lily no local. As luzes da sala estavam quase todas apagadas, apenas uma única luminária, em cima de uma mesinha de canto, iluminava o lugar, além da lareira acesa.

A mulher pigarreou, ao aproximar-se de onde o amigo estava e sentar-se ao lado dele; Foi então que notou o copo de Fireywhisky nas mãos de Sirius.

- Dificuldades para dormir? – ela perguntou, colocando as pernas para cima da poltrona.

O moreno sobressaltou-se – não estava esperando companhia às três e vinte da manhã! -, mas logo relaxou ao ver que se tratava de Lily.

- Um pouco – respondeu, voltando a encarar a lareira – Esperava que o Firewhisky me ajudasse a dormir, como nas noites anteriores, mas parece que meu corpo já está acostumando com o álcool, ele já não faz mais o mesmo efeito.

A resposta deixou a ruiva momentaneamente sem saber o que dizer. Tanto que Sirius tornou a encara-la e continuou.

- E você? O que te faz estar acordada até agora? – disse, tomando um gole de Firewhisky.

- Eu não estou acordada até agora – ela respondeu, na defensiva – Eu acordei agora e não consegui mais dormir.

O _animagus_ estreitou os olhos, parecendo desconfiado.

- Simples assim? – perguntou – Acordou no meio da noite e quis dar uma passeada pela casa?

Lily fuzilou o amigo com o olhar, demonstrando que não estava com humor para brincadeiras.

- Não comece com as piadinhas – disse, irritadiça – Mas se quer tanto saber, não, não acordei simplesmente no meio da noite. Tive um pesadelo e não consegui mais dormir.

- Quer me contar o que é? – o moreno ofereceu, solidário.

A ruiva suspirou, encarando a lareira por alguns momentos, enquanto decidia-se se deveria ou não contar a alguém sobre seus pesadelos.

- Não é nada demais – respondeu, tentando minimizar o máximo o assunto – Às vezes eu sonho com a noite em que James morreu e acabo acordando assustada.

Sirius permaneceu em silêncio; Por que será que já estava esperando aquele tipo de resposta, quando fez a pergunta? Mesmo assim, não tinha muito que dizer para fazer para a amiga se sentir melhor; ele não sabia nem o que fazer para _**se **_sentir melhor. Sem ideia melhor, o homem pegou a garrafa de Firewhisky de cima da mesa e, após servir uma dose num segundo copo, entregou este para Lily.

- Parece que você precisa disso tanto quanto eu – falou, rindo de maneira abobalhada.

A bela mulher aceitou o copo, de maneira hesitante, e após olhar por alguns segundos o líquido âmbar, tomou um gole; a bebida desceu queimando sua garganta e ela acabou tossindo.

- E você, o que te faz ficar acordado até tão tarde? – ela perguntou, sua voz estava um pouco rouca por causa da bebida.

- Eu estou ajudando o Ministério em uma tarefa, mas está sendo mais difícil do que nós pensávamos – ele comentou, pensativamente.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, Sirius esvaziou o copo de Firewhisky, apenas para tornar a enchê-lo.

- Você pode me contar que tarefa é essa? – Lily perguntou curiosa, depois de tomar outro gole da bebida forte.

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, mas parou, assim que sentiu a sala rodar – talvez o álcool estivesse começando a fazer efeito em seu organismo.

- Por enquanto não – disse finalmente – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem – a ruiva replicou, compreensiva.

Após alguns minutos, que Sirius utilizou para terminar sua última dose de bebida, o moreno colocou o copo de volta na mesa de centro e pôs-se de pé, sendo obrigado a parar por alguns segundos para ganhar algum equilíbrio – é, o álcool estava realmente fazendo efeito.

- Bem Lils, se você me der licença, eu vou para o meu quarto – falou, tentando se manter lúcido – Acho melhor eu subir antes que não tenha mais condições para isso.

- Boa noite, Pad – ela disse, esforçando-se para não rir do torpor do amigo.

- Noite, Lils – ele respondeu, enquanto se encaminhava até as escadas.

Sozinha, Lily encarou seu copo de Firewhisky pela metade e levou-o à boca, sorvendo todo líquido de uma vez; fez uma careta ao sentir a queimação na garganta, provocada pela bebida.

- Como Sirius consegue beber isso tão normalmente? – falou consigo mesma, estremecendo um pouco.

Deixou o copo em cima da mesa, ao lado da garrafa, e levantou-se da poltrona. Escolheu um livro qualquer na estante da sala e voltou ao seu lugar, iniciando sua leitura. Vinte páginas depois, a ruiva dormia um sono pesado e sem sonhos no sofá, graças à ajudinha do Firewhisky.

- SL -

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Lily sentia a cabeça leve; Não estava de ressaca – só tomara um copo de bebida na noite passada -, mas sentia-se bem-disposta, como se tivesse acabado de acordar da melhor noite de sono das últimas semanas. Ficou boquiaberta quando olhou o relógio da sala e viu que já era quase hora do almoço. Merlin! Não dormia tanto assim desde antes da guerra.

Coçou os olhos, numa tentativa de espantar o sono, e foi até as escadas. Assim que chegou ao quarto, viu que Harry já estava acordado e Nan fazia alguns brinquedos flutuarem para entreter o menino.

- Bom dia, senhora Lily – a elfa doméstica falou amável – Nan já deu banho e alimentou o pequeno Harry, não se preocupe.

- Obrigada, Nan – agradeceu, de maneira gentil – Não esperava acordar tão tarde.

Nan fez os brinquedos aterrissarem no tapete e Harry logo os pegou, para ver se flutuavam outra vez. A decepção da criança foi enorme quando seus brinquedos permaneceram imóveis.

- Voa! – ele disse aborrecido, mas nada aconteceu.

- Mestre Sirius pediu para Nan avisar à senhora Lily, que ele vai ficar fora o dia todo e não sabe se vai voltar hoje – a elfa falou – E o senhor Remus mandou uma coruja avisando que vem ver a senhora Lily hoje à tarde.

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Sirius não disse para onde ia? – perguntou, curiosa.

A elfa sacudiu a cabeça negativamente de forma veemente.

- Não senhora – respondeu – Apenas pediu para Nan dar o recado.

- Tudo bem Nan, muito obriga então – agradeceu mais uma vez.

Depois de fazer uma mesura exagerada, a elfa se retirou do quarto, deixando mãe e filho a sós. Lily sentou-se próxima de Harry e puxou-o para seu colo, puxando a varinha de seu bolso e fazendo os brinquedos do menino flutuarem outra vez, para alegria dele.

- Onde seu padrinho se enfiou, heim? – perguntou, mas a criança estava entretida demais tentando agarrar os brinquedos voadores para sequer dar atenção à mãe.

- SL -

Já passava das três da tarde quando Nan veio avisa-la que Remus chegara. Lily pegou Harry do meio dos brinquedos (Sirius arranjara tantos brinquedos para o afilhado, que era fácil perder a criança no meio deles) e desceu com ele até a sala.

- Moony! Já estava achando que você não vinha mais – ela falou, assim que avistou o homem de ar cansado parado junto à estante de livros.

- Tive alguns contratempos – explicou-se e foi até a amiga para cumprimenta-la – Como está?

- Melhor – a ruiva falou displicente – Aos poucos estou conseguindo colocar as ideias em ordem.

Remus assentiu, compreensivo; De fato a amiga parecia bem melhor do que da última vez que a vira. Então voltou sua atenção para Harry.

- E você rapaz? – disse, pegando a criança do colo da mãe e fazendo cócegas em sua barriga - Está aprontando muito, né? Seu padrinho me disse que os gêmeos Weasley te estragaram.

Harry gargalhou por causa das cócegas e, como se para provar o que o tio postiço acabara de falar, agarrou-lhe os cabelos lisos e mostrou a língua para ele.

- É, Sirius tem razão – Lupin disse, tentando desvencilhar as mãos do menino de seu cabelo – Acho que não foi uma boa ideia você ter morado na mesma casa que aqueles gêmeos.

- Harry, solta o cabelo do Remus! – Lily disse, ajudando o amigo a se livrar dos puxões da criança.

Assim que conseguiram fazer o menino soltar, a ruiva colocou-o no chão, junto com alguns brinquedos, e a criança bamboleou até alcança-los, passando a ignorar os adultos.

- Você parece bem melhor, Lily – Remus comentou, assim que sentou-se no sofá – A ideia de você sair de casa por uns tempos funcionou de verdade.

- Sim, funcionou – ela concordou – Foi um pouco cansativo acompanhar a rotina dos Weasley, mas agora está mais tranquilo. Não tem nem como comparar as duas rotinas, os dias n'A Toca são uma loucura, sem contar com as peças que as crianças gostam de pregar.

Lupin soltou uma risada divertida; conhecia os meninos Weasley bem o suficiente para saber o quão perigoso podia ser passar uns dias na companhia deles, caso você não fosse uma pessoa cuidadosa.

- Sirius me contou sobre o que eles fizeram com o seu cabelo – o homem disse, sem conseguir conter as risadas.

Lily rolou os olhos; não gostava nem de se lembrar daquele incidente.

- Isso não é engraçado, sabia? – ralhou – Eu tive sorte de ainda preservar algum cabelo.

Depois da brinca as amiga, Remus obrigou-se a parar de rir e adotou uma postura mais séria. Pigarreou, para se concentrar e não acabar gargalhando outra vez. Ele tratou de mudar o tópico da conversa e, logo, falavam sobre coisas triviais. Lupin contou-lhe sobre sua última transformação e como elas se tornavam cada vez mais difíceis. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, Nan apareceu trazendo chá para os dois.

- Voa! – gritou Harry, atirando um trenzinho pela sala.

Remus olhou curiosamente, primeiro, para a criança e depois para a amiga.

- Nan costuma fazer os brinquedos dele flutuar – ela explicou – Agora Harry fica chateado quando eles não se mexem.

Retirando a varinha do bolso, Lupin murmurou um feitiço, fazendo todos os brinquedos de Harry tornar a voar a uns sessenta centímetros do chão, para total alegria do pequeno.

- Harry parece ter passado incólume por toda esta situação difícil – o aspirante a professor comentou, vendo a felicidade genuína da criança – Isso é uma boa notícia.

- Agradeço a Merlin por isso – a mulher replicou – Pelo menos um de nós conseguiu sair intacto.

Era notório que a morte de James ainda afetava Lily profundamente – e Remus não esperava que fosse diferente. Mas algo na postura da amiga denunciava que, apesar da perda dolorosa, ela dava sinais de que algumas feridas haviam começado a cicatrizar e que estava determinada a tocar a vida para frente. Ele teve suas suspeitas confirmadas quando a ruiva mudou drasticamente o assunto da conversa.

- Moony, eu andei pensando bastante ultimamente sobre o que fazer da minha vida, agora que James se foi – ela começou, séria – E eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma opinião.

Remus assentiu, apesar de estranhar um pouco o pedido; Lily parecia ansiosa, não parava de mexer as mãos um segundo.

- Se eu puder ajudar, pode dizer – ele falou para incentiva-la.

- Você acha que seria muita loucura minha retomar o meu curso para medi-bruxa? – ela disparou, incapaz de se conter – Quero dizer, eu sei que provavelmente teria que começar o curso do zero, e também precisaria arranjar alguém para cuidar de Harry, mas sem James, alguém vai precisar colocar comida em casa, e eu não me vejo fazendo outra coisa que não esteja relacionado com poções ou feitiços curativos.

A surpresa do homem foi evidente, tanto que ele ficou sem ter o que responder por alguns segundos. Mas logo o choque inicial passou, e Remus não conseguiu evitar a satisfação que surgiu dentro de si. Aquela declaração de Lily era a prova que ele precisava para ter certeza de que a amiga, de fato, ficaria bem, que o período de preocupação estava ficando para trás.

- Acho que, se você tem certeza que é isso que quer, deve faze-lo – ele falou, sorrindo – Você é uma bruxa muito talentosa Lily, tenho certeza de que o St. Mungus poderia usar as suas habilidades.

Lily pareceu-lhe ficar aliviada ao ouvir sua resposta, pois Lupin notou que ela soltava uma respiração profunda.

- Minha única preocupação é Harry – a ruiva continuou – Eu teria que deixa-lo muito tempo sozinho se recomeçasse meu curso de medi-bruxa.

- Se quer minha opinião – Remus disse, percebendo que a mulher ainda estava insegura – Para Harry seria muito bom passar um tempo longe da mãe.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, mas Lupin tratou de continuar, antes que fosse mal interpretado.

- Não, Lily, não estou dizendo que você faz mal a ele – se consertou – O que eu quis dizer é que, caso você escolha continuar com a ideia de trabalhar no St. Mungus, imagino que você matricularia Harry em alguma pré-escola e isso seria muito bom para ele. Ajudaria a torna-lo mais independente não ficar tanto tempo ao lado da mãe, ou de alguém que faça tudo por ele, como o padrinho babão. E também seria ótimo para ele desenvolver a parte social, já que conviveria com inúmeras crianças da idade dele, não apenas com adultos ou crianças mais velhas.

A bela ruiva permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, ponderando o que o amigo acabara de lhe dizer. Ele, de fato, lhe dera bastante no que pensar.

- Espero que tenha ajudado – Remus falou, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- Ajudou sim, Moony – ela respondeu – Muito obrigada.

Foi então que um som de algo batendo na janela tomou conta da sala, e os dois adultos avistaram uma coruja das torres batendo com as patas no vidro. Lily precipitou-se até onde a coruja estava e abriu a janela, deixando o animal entrar. A ave voou até onde Remus estava sentado e jogou um envelope em seu colo, o que ele abriu prontamente, curioso para saber do que se tratava. Lily percebeu quando o rosto do amigo ficou tenso.

- É alguma coisa séria? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

A mulher notou a maneira como o moreno estava hesitante em responder sua pergunta, o que a deixou desconfiada.

- Eu preciso ir – ele respondeu, levantando-se de um salto – Parece que Sirius vai precisar da minha ajuda na tarefa que ele está realizando para o Ministério.

- Já sei, você não pode me dizer o que é – Lily falou, chateada.

Não era uma sensação nada legal saber que seus amigos estavam escondendo algo de você.

- Tente compreender, Lily – Lupin pediu, vendo a chateação dela – Essa é uma missão de Padfoot, cabe a ele decidir o melhor momento para te contar. Seja paciente, você logo vai saber do que se trata.

Apesar de não gostar daquele suspense todo, a ruiva assentiu.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir – o homem falou, abraçando a amiga brevemente – Volto qualquer hora dessas para visita-los outra vez, é muito bom ver que a antiga Lily está voltando.

- É bom estar voltando também – ela falou, enquanto acompanhava-o até a lareira.

Depois de despedir-se de Harry, Remus desapareceu através das chamas verdes, enquanto Lily fora se sentar com o filho. Mas mesmo enquanto brincava com seu pequeno, não conseguia parar de pensar no que Sirius estava escondendo dela; magoava um pouco saber que ele não confiava tanto assim nela, a ponto de manter segredo sobre sua missão.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Hello sweeties! (~le autora dando uma de River Song xD)

Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim, eu estou ótima.

Gente, vocês repararam em como eu estou me tornando uma pessoa eficiente? (cof, cof, só nesta fic também, cof, cof) Sério, eu estou ficando assustada em como está sendo fácil passar minhas ideias para o papel, eu geralmente sou a pessoa mais enrolada e preguiçosa deste mundo. Mas já que estou tão bem disposta, vou aproveitar e adiantar essa fic o máximo possível, antes que eu volte a estudar.

Weeell, gostaram do capítulo? Ele ficou tão legal! Sirius meio bêbado, só pra rir. Oooown, o que ele fez para o Harry, mas é uma padrinho muito babão, gente. *-* Acontecimentos importantes. Lils vai voltar a fazer o curso de medi-bruxa... uhuuul \o/ Esse é um sinal de que ela está se recuperando. *-*

Respostas

**Karol W:** Ah, bem-vinda à fic, espero que esteja gostando. Sim, os meninos Weasley são lindos, todos eles são tão fofos e apertáveis! Mas também não valem muita coisa não, né? Acabam com a vida dos adultos. UASUASHUSHSA' Muito obrigada pelo review e por estar acompanhando, espero que goste do capítulo novo.

**Geb101:** Yaaay! Também estava louca que ela fosse logo morar com o Sirius, liiiindos. *-* Deu pra perceber que a autora é a maior fangirl de todas, né? AHUSHSAUHSAUAHS' Enfim, muito obrigada pelo review, beijo.

Okay, vou-me embora antes que me estenda demais. Muito obrigada pela participação surpreendente de todos. Essa fic está ficando mais famosa do que eu imaginei. o.O

Beijo para vocês, até o próximo capítulo.

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**N/A: **Os reviews logados foram respondidos por PM.

**Capítulo VII**

**ou**

**O início dos constrangimentos**

De fato, Sirius não retornou naquele dia. Lily colocou Harry para dormir pouco depois das nove e meia, mas não conseguiu fazer o mesmo. Pegou o livro que estivera lendo na noite passada e continuou sua leitura, mas mesmo assim, o sono não veio fácil. Pensou em pegar a garrafa de Firewhisky do amigo emprestada, mas no fim decidiu que seria melhor não; não queria acabar dependente de álcool para conseguir dormir.

Já era bem mais de quatro da manhã, quando pegou no sono no sofá mesmo, pela segunda noite seguida. Para sua felicidade, naquela noite, não houve pesadelo e Lily só acordou quando ouviu a porta da sala bater. Sentando-se no sofá, ela conseguiu focalizar Sirius, parado à porta, com uma expressão culpada no rosto.

- Desculpe, não sabia que estava dormindo na sala – ele falou, entrando no local – Por que está dormindo aqui, afinal?

- Fiquei lendo até tarde – a mulher respondeu, passando a mão nos cabelos para ajeita-los o melhor possível – Como foi a missão?

Sirius jogou-se numa poltrona e bufou, exasperado.

- Ainda não consegui nada, as pistas que tive por enquanto foram todas falsas – ele falou, num tom de desagrado – Espero que isso mude logo, não aguento mais ficar procurando algo que nunca acho, é frustrante.

Aquele deslize só fez Lily ficar ainda mais curiosa; O que diabos Sirius estava procurando para o Ministério? Teve vontade de pergunta-lo, mas acabou decidindo-se por manter silêncio; se ele ainda não dissera, então o momento de lhe contar ainda não chegara. Em vez disso, preferiu mudar o foco da conversa.

- Remus estava aqui, quando você enviou a carta – disse – Veio ver se os gêmeos realmente estragaram Harry.

A tensão no rosto do moreno pareceu se atenuar um pouco, ao ouvir o nome do afilhado ser mencionado. Ele abriu um sorriso espontâneo e soltou uma risadinha.

- Ele falou que Harry quase lhe arrancou os cabelos, pobre Moony – ele comentou rindo – Mas ele também me disse que você teria uma novidade para me contar. O sem-graça se recusou a me adiantar o que era.

Lily assentiu.

- Eu estive pensando e decidi vou retomar meu curso para medi-bruxa – ela disse, de maneira focada – Eu e Harry não temos mais James e, sinceramente, eu não aguentaria viver como dona de casa por muito tempo.

- Seria um desperdício se o mundo da magia perdesse uma inteligência como a sua, isso sim – Sirius replicou, tomando as mãos da amiga nas suas e beijando-as – Parabéns pela decisão, você tem o meu total apoio.

A ruiva corou, por conta do elogio inesperado, e sorriu sem-graça.

- Obrigada, Pad – ela falou encabulada – Você tem sido muito importante, tanto na minha vida, quanto na de Harry. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas assentiu levemente; Era bom saber que estava fazendo alguma coisa certa nessa vida, para variar.

- SL -

Quando dissera à Lily que apoiava a decisão dela de voltar ao curso de medi-bruxa, Sirius estava realmente falando sério. Mas quando a amiga lhe disse que, para isso, ela matricularia Harry numa creche, o animagus quase teve um ataque de nervos! Para ele, era simplesmente absurda a ideia de deixar a criança aos cuidados de um estranho.

- Pela milésima vez Pad, o Harry vai para a creche! – a ruiva falou, exasperada.

Já havia se informado sobre o curso no St. Mungus e, inclusive, já se matriculara. Tudo estava certo para que ela pudesse começar suas aulas, só faltava Sirius parar de ser tão bobão e deixa-la fazer o que achava melhor para o filho dela.

- Mas isso não faz sentido algum – o moreno tentou argumentar – Por que ele tem que ir para uma creche, quando Nan pode perfeitamente cuidar dele? Nan cuidou de mim, vai saber cuidar de Harry, não tem necessidade de manda-lo para creche alguma, seja ela bruxa, ou trouxa.

A mulher rolou os olhos, impaciente; já fazia mais de trinta minutos que estavam discutindo aquilo (e a discussão ainda não fora a lugar algum). Era em momentos como aquele que Lily percebia o quão mimado o amigo, de fato, era.

- Eu sei que você está querendo ajudar, mas isso é uma decisão minha, okay? – ela disse, tentando por um ponto final naquela criancice – Eu já matriculei o Harry na creche e ele vai, você querendo ou não.

Padfoot franziu o cenho, contrariado.

- Mas eu sou o padrinho, tenho o direito de expressar minha opinião em assuntos tão importantes como este – argumentou.

- E eu sou a mãe, a minha opinião é a que conta mais – Lily rebateu, de maneira desafiadora.

O homem abriu a boca para responder, mas não tinha nenhum argumento decente contra aquela afirmação. Por conta disso, cruzou os braços, emburrado; ainda não gostava nada da ideia de mandar Harry para longe da segurança de casa. Vendo a indignação do amigo, Lily suspirou; como era cabeça dura! Ela se aproximou dele e o fez encara-la.

- Olha Pad, você talvez não goste da ideia – ela começou, apenas para ser interrompida.

- Pode apostar que não gosto mesmo – ele disse, num muxoxo.

- Tudo bem, é direito seu discordar de mim – Lily continuou – Mas acredite, vai ser melhor para o Harry. Ele vai aprender várias coisas, vai conhecer crianças diferentes. É uma experiência ótima para o desenvolvimento dele. E além do mais, não quero que meu filho fique mimado, coisa que eu tenho certeza que ele vai ficar se o padrinho dele não parar de fazer todas as suas vontades.

Ele deu de ombros, sem se importar com a acusação da mulher, e dava para ver que ele também não estava muito convencido do que a amiga falava sobre "ser uma ótima experiência para o desenvolvimento" da criança.

- Mas eles são estranhos, como você quer que eu confie o bem-estar do meu afilhado a estranhos? Eles podem fazer algo errado e o Harry se machucar! – ele insistiu – Fora que se a escola for trouxa, eles podem descrimina-lo se demonstrar possuir magia.

- Harry ainda é pequeno demais para demonstrar qualquer sinal de magia e já disse, eu visitei as instalações da escola, são ótimas – a ruiva disse, tentando ser paciente – Me informei sobre os professores, sobre a equipe que cuida das crianças, todos têm ótimas referências. Eu não sou louca de deixar o meu filho nas mãos de qualquer um, sabia? E se não acredita no que eu digo, veja com seus próprios olhos. Segunda-feira, você vai junto comigo deixar Harry na escola. Aí sim, você vai ver que essa sua implicância toda é uma grande bobagem.

O moreno concordou, com muita relutância; Ainda não gostava nem um pouco daquela ideia absurda.

- SL -

Segunda-feira chegou mais rápido do que Sirius aprovaria. Quando seu despertador tocou às sete da manhã, ele já estava acordado havia muito tempo. Tentara pensar em vários planos para fazer Lily desistir de deixar Harry na escola, mas percebeu que acabaria chateando a amiga, caso ela descobrisse, e achou melhor se conter (por enquanto).

Tomou uma ducha rápida e desceu, para tomar café-da-manhã. Seu humor não era dos melhores e Lily notou isso assim que o viu aparecer na sala de refeições. O amigo quase não falou, apenas comeu em silêncio e respondeu educadamente quando a ruiva se dirigia a ele. Depois que todos estavam satisfeitos, Lily tratou de pegar Harry e, assim que terminou de limpar toda a sujeira que ele havia feito enquanto comia, eles se dirigiram até a lareira.

Não passava de oito horas quando os três chegaram ao Beco Diagonal, por tanto, poucas lojas já estavam abertas. Pegaram o caminho até o Caldeirão Furado e, em poucos minutos, estavam na Londres Trouxa, o que só confirmou os receios de Sirius; um dos maiores motivos de sua relutância em aceitar a ida de Harry à escola era o fato de Lily tê-lo matriculado numa escola _trouxa_. Não que tivesse qualquer preconceito com os trouxas, longe disso. Mas receava que Harry fizesse alguma coisa estranha na creche e o tratassem como algum tipo de aberração.

Entraram num táxi (nesta hora Lily teve vontade de berrar com Sirius, quando este quis pagar ao motorista com um galeão) e, em pouco mais de vinte minutos, saltavam em frente a um prédio enorme.

Eram dois prédios na verdade (um bem grande e outro menor), murados e de cor clara. Havia várias famílias no lado de fora, sendo recepcionados por uma mulher (na faixa os quarenta anos) loira e bem simpática. Ela recebeu-os com um sorriso enorme no rosto e deu as boas-vindas para os três, avisando-os que outras inspetoras da escola estariam no pátio para informa-los sobre a localização da sala de aula. Lily entregou o filho a Sirius e, enquanto a ruiva ia até uma das inspetoras para saber onde a sala de Harry era (ainda não acreditava que ele ia _**mesmo**_ para a escola), este permitiu-se olhar um pouco mais detalhadamente o local onde seu afilhado estudaria.

O pátio era gigantesco, tinha três parquinhos separados (um para crianças maiores de pelo menos dez anos, outro para os pequenos de cinco à nove e um totalmente adaptado para os bebês). Além disso, de onde estava, o moreno conseguia ver um espaço que lembrava uma quadra (apesar de não saber de que exatamente – com certeza não era quadribol), mais ao longe, uma área separada com uma piscina. Todo o exterior era impecavelmente limpo e o gramado estava devidamente aparado.

- Binquedo – Harry falou animado, ao ver os parquinhos equipados, cheios de crianças.

- Por enquanto não, rapazinho – o _animagus_ falou, rindo.

- A sala de aula de Harry é no segundo prédio, sala 3, perto da sala de artes – Lily falou próximo ao homem, interrompendo a inspeção dele.

Sirius não fazia a menor ideia de onde era a sala de artes, por isso limitou-se a segui-la. E, quando a mulher fez menção de pegar Harry de volta, ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Deixa que eu carrego ele – disse, demonstrando que não tinha a menor intenção de largar o afilhado.

Lily seguiu pela parte calçada do pátio, até encontrar o portão que levava ao segundo prédio. Lá, ela foi por um corredor bem extenso, até encontrar a placa indicativa da sala, presa ao lado da porta. Havia uma mulher jovem e muito bonita (o que Sirius não pôde deixar de notar), de cabelos bem escuros e presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, parada junto à porta. Ela sorriu ao ver os dois adultos se aproximarem com Harry.

- Olá, eu sou a Srta. Daisy Montenegro, professora da creche. Este é o meu mais novo aluno? – ela falou de modo simpático, olhando para a criança nos braços do padrinho.

- Sim, este é o Harry – Lily respondeu, passando a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos negros do filho.

A Srta. Montenegro aproximou-se de Harry e pegou a mãozinha dele.

- Olá Harry – disse amavelmente.

Mas o menino puxou a mãozinha para longe da mulher e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Sirius, acanhado na frente de uma estranha. O animagus lançou um olhar significativo à Lily (daqueles que dizem "eu não falei?"), mas ela apenas o ignorou.

- Bem, acho melhor vocês dois entrarem um pouco – a Srta. Montenegro disse, sem se incomodar com a timidez da criança – Parece que Harry está um pouco tímido.

A sala de aula era bem ampla e totalmente adaptada para crianças pequenas. Havia diversos brinquedos educativos em cima de mesinhas próprias para os pequenos e, quando Sirius e Lily entraram com Harry, a sala já estava cheia de alunos. "Pelo menos" pensou Sirius "a escola parece boa".

A timidez de Harry não durou muito tempo, ele logo ficou agitado ao se encontrar rodeado por crianças diferentes e da idade dele. Assim que Sirius (muito relutante) o colocou no chão, o menino bamboleou imediatamente até a mesinha mais próxima e foi se entreter com algum brinquedo, já completamente à vontade.

Ainda assim, os dois adultos permaneceram mais algum tempo na sala de aula, observando enquanto Harry fazia novas amizades, e começava seu primeiro dia (de muitos) como estudante. Quando Lily olhou no relógio e viu que já era bem tarde, ela chamou o amigo para ir.

- Pad, precisamos ir – ela falou, levantando-se de uma das cadeiras que a Srta. Montenegro pegara para eles – Preciso ir para o hospital em quinze minutos.

Mas Sirius não conseguiu levantar-se; doía-lhe ter que deixar o afilhado ali, mesmo que ele parecesse tão à vontade no ambiente. Ele lançou um olhar angustiado ao afilhado e, depois, voltou a fitar a amiga.

- Como você consegue ficar tão calma em deixa-lo aqui? – o moreno perguntou.

Lily suspirou e voltou a se sentar.

- Olha Sirius, eu não estou tão tranquila assim – admitiu, observando o filho brincar – É a primeira vez que vou deixar Harry sozinho e, assim como você, não gosto muito da ideia. Mas é necessário e sei que é para o bem dele. É isso que me conforta.

O _animagus_ hesitou um pouco, mas acabou por assentir.

- Talvez você tenha razão – disse, mesmo que a contra gosto.

Antes que eles se levantassem, porém, a Srta. Montenegro aproximou-se dos dois.

- Parece que Harry já está fazendo amigos – ela comentou, amavelmente – Se acharem que devem, já podem ir – e ao ver o modo relutante que Sirius encarava o pequeno, ela acrescentou – Não se preocupe senhor, nossa equipe é ótima, seu filho será muito bem tratado aqui.

A declaração da mulher deixou o casal de amigos completamente constrangidos, nenhum dos dois soube o que dizer na hora. Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas estava embaraçada demais para articular qualquer frase. Não demorou muito para a Srta. Montenegro perceber que cometera algum erro.

- Desculpe, eu disse alguma coisa errada? – perguntou, confusa.

Sirius pigarreou, enquanto punha-se de pé.

- É que... Harry não é meu filho – explicou, ainda desconcertado – Ele é meu afilhado.

Os olhos claros da jovem professora se arregalaram e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas quando notou o erro grotesco que cometera.

- Oh! Me desculpem, eu não sabia – ela tentou se concertar – É que vocês parecem tão íntimos, e o senhor trata o Harry com tanto carinho que eu pensei que... Me desculpem.

Mas a mulher parou de falar ao ver que só estava piorando a situação. Lily, que estava vermelha até à raiz dos cabelos, levantou-se abruptamente e, após se despedir da professora, tratou de sair da sala de aula o mais rápido possível. Sirius também se despediu da mulher e, depois de lançar um último olhar a Harry, saiu; Lily já estava longe no corredor e ele teve que correr para alcança-la.

- SL -

Com Harry na escola e Lily se desdobrando para cuidar do filho e dar conta dos estudos no St. Mungus, os dias passaram bem rápido; novembro terminara e o natal ficava mais próximo a cada dia. Apesar do engano constrangedor que a professora de Harry cometera no primeiro dia, tanto Sirius quanto Lily concordaram que, apesar do embaraço momentâneo, o episódio não teve nada de mais e a relação dos dois amigos não mudou.

Mas com o passar dos dias, a rotina em Grimmauld Place mudou um pouco. Por conta da missão secreta, que Sirius ainda recusava-se a contar o que era, o moreno era obrigado a permanecer muito mais tempo fora de casa, do que na companhia do afilhado e da amiga. Foi graças a essa correria que as compras de natal só puderam ser feitas no dia 20 de dezembro, dia em que Sirius, finalmente, conseguiu uma folga (depois de quase uma semana longe).

O casal de amigos saiu de casa era quase dez da manhã, levando Harry todo enroladinho em mantas (por causa do frio) num carrinho para bebês, e foram para o Beco Diagonal.

A rua estava superlotada por onde quer que se andasse; parecia que todos estavam deixando suas compras para as últimas horas também. E se as ruas, mesmo com o frio, já estavam cheias de gente, no interior das lojas era difícil até de se mover.

Mas mesmo com a superlotação, o dia foi agradável. Lily e Sirius conseguiram comprar os presentes de todos os amigos (isso incluía todas as crianças Weasley), além de aproveitarem o dia para comprar tudo o que precisavam para o natal deles em Grimmauld Place. A ruiva teve sérios problemas em impedir o amigo de comprar a loja de brinquedos inteira de presente para Harry e teve que ameaça-lo para evitar que este desse uma vassoura de brinquedo para o menino; mesmo que a mulher afirmasse que a criança ainda demoraria muito para poder usar a vassoura, o moreno parecia decidido a dá-la de presente ao afilhado.

Foi com muito esforço que Lily conseguiu faze-lo deixar a vassoura na loja e, após este episódio, decidiram que seria melhor parar para almoçar num dos vários cafés do local; Harry já estava ficando inquieto no carrinho de bebê. Depois que estavam com as barrigas cheias, foram até a Floreios & Borrões, comprar os livros sobre poções e feitiços curativos de que Lily precisava.

A livraria, ao contrario das outras lojas, não estava muito cheia; devia haver umas dez pessoas lá dentro, além deles. Os três entraram no local e, enquanto a ruiva procurava seus livros, Sirius tirou Harry do carrinho e foi dar uma passeada pela loja com o afilhado; o pequeno já estava agoniado de ficar dentro do carrinho por tanto tempo.

- Olha Harry, sapinho! – o moreno falou, pegando um livro infantil que tinha um sapo sorridente na capa e mostrando-o ao menino.

Os olhinhos da criança brilharam ao ver as imagens do sapo pulando nas páginas do livro e, sem pensar duas vezes, o _animagus_ foi até o balcão para pagar. Quando Lily se dirigiu ao caixa com sua braçada de livros de poções e feitiços, ela logo avistou o filho sentado em cima do balcão, folheando animadamente um livrinho, enquanto Sirius contava a historinha para ele e segurava-o para não cair.

- Não me diga que você já comprou outro presente para ele – a ruiva falou, meio desconsertada – Pad, você vai estragar essa criança!

- É só um livro infantil – o moreno se defendeu – Prometo que não compro mais nada.

Lily não acreditou muito naquela história de que o amigo não compraria mais nada para Harry, mas não discutiu. Em vez disso, colocou seus livros em cima do balcão e esperou enquanto o vendedor registrava os preços. O carrinho de bebê e as sacolas com as outras compras estavam no chão próximo deles.

- Quinze galeões e seis sicles – o senhor da loja falou bondosamente.

A mulher contou o dinheiro que restava na bolsa e passou-o para o senhor do caixa, que entregou-lhe a sacola de livros.

- Lils, vem cá ver isso – Sirius disse, fazendo sinal para a amiga se aproximar.

Depois de agradecer ao vendedor, ela foi até o outro lado do balcão, onde Harry olhava animadamente seu livrinho.

- Harry, fala para o Dinho que bicho esse – o homem falou, calmamente, apontando um hipogrifo que conversava com um sapo.

- Pogrifo – o menino falou, num gritinho.

A ruiva sentiu uma onda de orgulho lhe dominar e, ao olhar em direção ao amigo, percebeu que este sentia o mesmo. Ela passou a mão nos cabelos negros do filho e depositou um beijo na cabeça dele.

- Muito bem, meu amor – ela disse, orgulhosa.

Foi neste pequeno espaço de tempo que o som da porta da loja batendo ecoou pelo local e, logo, uma voz fria se fez ouvir em meio ao silêncio da livraria.

- Não acredito no que os meus olhos veem, mas não é uma cena realmente bonita? – disse a voz, ironicamente.

Os dois adultos viraram-se para ver quem falara e, para sua surpresa, avistaram ninguém menos do que Lucius Malfoy, parado à porta. Um sorrisinho de deboche lhe enfeitava as feições finas.

- Malfoy – Sirius disse com desgosto, franzindo o cenho.

O sorrisinho de deboche de Lucius aumentou ao adentrar mais no local, analisando com curiosidade o casal de amigos e a criança próximos ao balcão.

- Black e Potter – ele falou, em seu habitual tom de voz frio, parando próximo de onde Lily, Sirius e Harry estavam – Eu já havia escutado alguns boatos, mas não estava acreditando muito neles. Mas depois da cena tocante que presenciei, talvez os boatos sejam de fato verdadeiros.

Sirius estreitou os olhos, sem gostar nem um pouco da maneira arrogante com que Lucius se dirigia a ele e Lily; do que é que aquele traidor estava falando? A ruiva pegou Harry de cima do balcão e segurou-o protetoramente os seus braços.

- De que boatos você está falando, Malfoy? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Dos que dizem que a viúva de James Potter, seu filho e o melhor amigo dele, agora, formam uma adorável família – o loiro respondeu, rindo ironicamente – Vou falar a verdade, eu não estava acreditando que isso era verdade. Por mais que eu não fosse nem um pouco próximo de qualquer um de vocês, tenho que admitir que achava impossível que você, Black, traísse seu amigo desta maneira.

Lily arregalou os olhos, chocada com tal acusação. Seu rosto imediatamente ficou vermelho, mais de raiva do que de vergonha. Enquanto isso, ao seu lado, Sirius fazia um esforço titânico para não ceder à urgência de tirar aquele sorriso arrogante da cara de Malfoy à base do soco; não queria expor Harry e Lily a tal situação.

- Malfoy, estou te avisando, cale essa sua boca – o moreno aconselhou, tentando manter a calma, mas não sendo muito bem sucedido.

- Oh! Eu fui indiscreto, não fui? – Lucius perguntou, de uma maneira um tanto teatral – Me perdoem, mas é que eu fiquei realmente surpreso. Não faz nem dois meses que o Potter morreu, vejam bem, e vocês já estão desfilando por aí, feito uma família feliz. Sinceramente, Black, você não perde tempo quando o assunto é mulher. Nem a viúva do seu amigo você perdoou! Que coisa feia.

Lucius teria continuado suas insinuações maldosas, se Sirius não tivesse lhe acertado um soco bem na boca, que o fez cambalear. Logo, a confusão estava instaurada; os dois homens se engalfinharam aos socos no chão da loja, para desespero de Lily e dos funcionários. Três bruxos que trabalhavam na livraria vieram separar a briga, na mesma hora. A ruiva prendeu o filho no carrinho de bebê e correu para perto do amigo, que se debatia furiosamente; tentando se soltar do aperto dos bruxos e voltar a bater em Malfoy.

- Eu vou matar você, Malfoy! – ele gritou, irado – Vou fazer você aprender a ter respeito pela dor dos outros!

- Pad! Se acalme – ela pediu alarmada, segurando o amigo fortemente pelo ombro.

O olhar de Sirius se fixou na amiga, ao perceber a exaltação na voz dela.

- Eu me recuso, Lils – ele disse raivoso – Esse idiota não pode falar esse tipo de coisa assim!

- Que bonitinho, já se chamam até por apelidos carinhosos – Lucius comentou sarcasticamente, limpando o sangue da boca – É realmente comovente como a dor da perda pode aproximar as pessoas.

Sirius tentou se soltar dos funcionários da loja, mas era uma luta inútil. Foi então que, para sua surpresa (e total divertimento), Lily soltou seu ombro e caminhou decidida até ficar cara a cara com Lucius. O homem pareceu perturbado com aquele gesto da mulher, mas permaneceu calado, encarando-a com superioridade. Bem, pelo menos até a ruiva lhe dar um forte tapa no rosto, que o deixou completamente aparvalhado. Sirius gargalhou com vontade diante da cena inusitada, apesar do latejar em seu olho.

- Sinto muito se você não sabe reconhecer a amizade verdadeira quando vê uma, Malfoy – ela falou, enojada – Sinto pena de você.

Dizendo isso, ela deu as costas ao loiro e voltou para próximo do carrinho de bebê do filho. Ela pegou sua sacola de livros e mais algumas outras que estavam no chão.

- Vamos Pad? – a mulher falou, já calma – Está ficando tarde.

O moreno assentiu e, depois de garantir que não faria mais nada, os funcionários da livraria o soltaram. Ele pegou o restante das sacolas de compras no chão e saiu atrás da amiga, que caminhava altivamente até a rua. Mas não sem antes perder a oportunidade de implicar com o rival pela última vez.

- Tenha um bom dia e mande lembranças à minha prima – ele falou, sem conseguir conter as risadas, ao passar do lado de Lucius.

E antes que saísse da loja, completou.

- Ah, Malfoy. Acho que ainda tem um pouco de sangue aí na sua boca – disse, e depois fechou a porta da loja num estrondo.

Quando ele, Lily e Harry já estavam a uma boa distância da livraria, o animagus permitiu-se encarar a amiga. Ela retribuiu o olhar e, em fração de segundos, começaram a rir com vontade.

- Lils, você foi demais! – o moreno falou, enxugando as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto.

Ele fez uma careta ao tocar o olho dolorido, o que não passou despercebido à Lily. Ela se recompôs da crise de risos e, depois de ajeitar as roupas, disse:

- Vamos Pad, vamos para casa cuidar desse seu olho roxo.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Hello dearies! Apareci de novo. xD

Bem, sinceramente, este foi o capítulo de que eu mais gostei, até agora. O Sirius levando o Harry para a escolinha foi tããããão fofo! E a participação do Lucius? God! Eu amo os Malfoy, mesmo que nesta fic eles apareçam só para causar confusão.

Gente, se vocês estiverem achando que a fic está andando devagar, eu peço desculpas. Mas sério, eu não consigo escrever uma aproximação entre os dois mais rápido do que isso. :/

O que mais eu posso comentar? Ah, sim! A professora do Harry, Srta. Montenegro. Quem quiser saber como ela se parece, procurem por Zooey Deschanel no google. Talvez vocês pensem: "Por que eu procuraria esta mulher no google?" Bem, só adianto que ela ainda será importante nesta fic. ;)

**Resposta**

**Geb101:** Bem, a missão do Six deve ser revelada no próximo capítulo. Eu sei que vocês estão morrendo de curiosidade, mas tudo a seu tempo. UAHSUSAHSUAH

Bem, acho que por enquanto é só.

Muito obrigada por todos os reviews que a fic vem recebendo, vocês são demais.

Beijos para todos.

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**Capítulo VIII**

O natal sempre fora uma época de muita festa para Lily. Quando criança, sua família sempre fizera questão de comemorar a data e depois, em Hogwarts, a tradição se manteve. Mas naquele ano, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia sentir a mesma felicidade dos anos anteriores. Sabia que esse sentimento um tanto amargo, era resultado da perda precoce de James, durante a guerra, mas para ser sincera, a ruiva não tinha muito que fazer para afastar aquela sensação; infelizmente, seria algo que ela deveria aprender a suportar.

Ainda assim, por mais que o vazio que James deixara permanecesse muito vivo, Lily fez questão de manter a tradição e preparar a festa de natal. Bem, não seria exatamente uma festa, seria um simples jantar para ela, Sirius, Lupin e Harry, mas mesmo assim, significava bastante para ela; Seria o primeiro natal de todos eles sem James.

Sirius pareceu ter tirado uma folga de sua missão para o Ministério, pois não tornou a viajar durante os dias que antecederam o Natal e, na véspera da festividade, ele fez questão de ajudar a amiga a preparar o jantar, apesar dele ter demonstrado que cozinhar realmente não era seu forte.

- Sério Pad, deixa que eu cuido do jantar – a ruiva falou, tentando não magoar o amigo – Você vai acabar explodindo a cozinha se continuar assim.

Àquela hora, Sirius já conseguira incendiar um bolo de natal e derreter uma panela; Seria mais seguro para todos se ele não tentasse preparar mais nada. O homem lançou um olhar desconfiado à amiga.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, incerto.

- Absoluta – Lily respondeu depressa – Eu posso cuidar de tudo.

Ele largou a vasilha, que tinha em mãos, em cima do balcão e foi até a pia lavar as mãos.

- Ótimo, porque além de ser um desastre, eu também odeio cozinhar – comentou, rindo – Vou ver como Harry está, então.

Ela observou enquanto Sirius saía da cozinha, cantarolando, e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Tinha o amigo mais bobo do mundo!

- SL -

Por volta das seis horas, Remus apareceu para a ceia. Sirius estava servindo-se uma dose de Firewhisky, quando o Lupin surgiu do meio das chamas verdes da lareira. Ele passou as mãos pelas roupas, para tirar o pó, enquanto o outro tomava um gole da bebida.

- Feliz natal, Padfoot – Remus cumprimentou-o, assim que estava limpo.

- Feliz natal, Moony – Sirius respondeu.

Os dois se abraçaram brevemente e, depois de deixar sua mochila em cima do sofá, foi servir-se de Firewhisky também.

- Onde está Lily? – Lupin perguntou, sentando-se na poltrona de frente para a lareira.

O moreno aproximou-se também e sentou-se no braço do sofá.

- Lá em cima, se arrumando e arrumando Harry – respondeu.

- E como ela está?

Sirius suspirou e tomou um gole de uísque.

- Comparando com as primeiras semanas após a morte de James, ela está bem melhor – ele respondeu, pensativo – Mas sinceramente? Acho que ainda vai demorar até Lily superar essa barra toda. Eu tento fazer o melhor que posso para ajudar, tento mostrar que estou aqui para o que ela e Harry precisarem, mas é evidente que não é a mesma coisa; eu não sou o Prongs.

Remus assentiu, compreensivo. Sabia muito bem que o amigo estava se esforçando para ajudar Lily e Harry, mas também entendia o que ele queria dizer; ele não conseguia suprir a ausência de James completamente, ninguém conseguiria.

- Não se preocupe Padfoot, eles vão ficar bem – assegurou, notando o estado pensativo do outro – Por mais que nós estejamos tentando ajudar, em certos aspectos nós não podemos fazer muita coisa. Só o tempo vai curar essas mágoas, só precisamos esperar.

- Eu sei – Sirius concordou, e após algum tempo em silêncio, continuou – É estranho, não é?

Lupin encarou-o, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- O que?

- O natal sem o Prongs – Sirius respondeu, visivelmente entristecido – Nunca imaginei que um dia me veria numa situação como essa. Nós dois, Lily e Harry esperando para comemorarmos o natal, e Prongs ausente, morto. Merlin, esse é de longe o pior natal que já tive.

Talvez fosse só o reflexo da lareira, mas Remus poderia jurar que os olhos do amigo brilhavam com lágrimas. Ainda assim, mesmo que quisesse dizer algo para conforta-lo, Moony permaneceu em silêncio. Simplesmente não tinha o que dizer. Haviam chegado a um ponto em que palavras de conforto eram inúteis para aplacar a dor que a perda trazia; Era como ele dissera, apenas o tempo seria capaz de curar aquelas feridas.

Os dois não conversaram mais, estavam ambos imersos demais em seus próprios pensamentos para, sequer, arranjar algum assunto sobre o que falar. Depois de uns quinze minutos, escutaram os passos na escada e, logo, Lily apareceu, carregando Harry consigo. Trajava um vestido vermelho simples, até os joelhos, e sapatos de salto preto. Os cabelos ruivos presos num rabo-de-cavalo bem feito e o rosto devidamente maquiado. Em poucas palavras, ela estava realmente linda.

Sirius ficou estático por alguns segundos, surpreso com a aparência da amiga. Sempre soubera que Lily era uma mulher bonita, disto nunca tivera dúvidas. Mas desde a morte de James, não era comum vê-la arrumada daquela maneira e, apesar de não se sentir no melhor dos humores, não pôde deixar de sorrir, satisfeito.

- Lily, você está muito bonita – Remus disse, quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim, está – Sirius concordou, deixando o copo vazio de Firewhisky de lado.

A mulher sorriu, encabulada.

- Obrigada, meninos – disse, se aproximando dos dois.

- Síius – Harry disse animadamente, debatendo-se no colo da mãe e jogando-se em direção ao padrinho.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, rindo baixinho.

- O seu afilhado está cego de paixão por você – ela falou, entregando o filho ao amigo – Ele não parou de te chamar um único segundo! Nem me dá mais confiança, se quer saber.

Sirius pegou a criança no colo e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Harry riu quando a barba do padrinho raspou-lhe o rosto e soltou um gritinho animado.

- Mas é claro que ele é apaixonado por mim – o moreno falou, escondendo imediatamente qualquer traço de tristeza – Ele é meu parceiro, não é Harry?

O garotinho riu, satisfeito.

- Toca aqui, então – Sirius disse, e estendeu a mão em frente ao menino.

Harry pareceu entender o que o padrinho pedira, pois levantou uma das mãozinhas e bateu na que ele lhe estendia. Lily levou a mão à cabeça, fingindo indignação.

- Meu Merlin, é uma conspiração – falou, rindo.

Remus permitiu-se apenas observar aquela cena e pareceu um pouco surpreso ao constatar que, talvez, Sirius estivesse suprindo a ausência de James melhor do que ele imaginava. Observando os três juntos, Lupin se viu incapaz de culpar Malfoy por tê-los provocado quando estiveram na Floreios & Borrões (segundo Sirius contara); eles de fato pareciam uma família feliz.

- SL -

Às nove horas, Lily serviu o jantar aos amigos e, eles logo perceberam, ela resolvera caprichar na comida. Tanto Remus, quanto Sirius comeram feito loucos; não era todos os dias que se tinha um banquete digno de Hogwarts em casa.

Foi um jantar muito divertido. Os três conversaram sobre coisas triviais, enquanto Lily fazia de tudo para Harry comer. Aparentemente, o menino só estava disposto a comer se Sirius lhe desse comida e, outra vez, a ruiva acusou o amigo (sempre de brincadeira, claro) de estar estragando seu filho. O moreno não se incomodou nem um pouco em ter de alimentar o menino. E, assim que todos estavam satisfeitos, ele puderam voltar para a sala.

- Lils, se você continuar fazendo comidas tão gostosas quanto essas, pode ficar aqui pelo resto da vida – Padfoot comentou, jogando-se no sofá – Acho que eu não comia tanto assim desde a época de Hogwarts.

- Você é um esganado, isso sim – Remus replicou, jogando-se no sofá ao lado dele.

- Nisso o Moony tem razão – a ruiva concordou, e olhando no relógio completou – Dez e quinze, meninos, acho que já podemos trocar os presentes.

Lily e Sirius dividiram a pequena pilha de presentes aos pés da árvore de natal, enquanto Lupin pegava sua mochila. A mulher pegou Harry no colo e levou-o até onde os dois amigos estavam; Na mesma hora o menino jogou-se no colo do padrinho.

- Sério, estou começando a achar que o meu próprio filho não gosta mais de mim – disse indignada, sentando-se no meio dos dois homens – Ou então, tem uma enorme preferência pelo padrinho.

Sirius riu da expressão falsamente chateada da amiga e mostrou a língua para ela.

- Olha Moony, tem gente aqui com ciúmes – ele implicou, fazendo cócegas na ruiva com uma das mãos.

Lily desfez sua falsa chateação na mesma hora e começou a gargalhar descontroladamente. Ela, rapidamente, pulou de onde estada sentada e saiu de perto do moreno, colocando uma boa distância entre eles.

- Cócegas é golpe baixo, te azaro se você não parar – Lily ameaçou, puxando a varinha e tentando fazer cara séria.

- Eu teria medo das azarações da Lily, se fosse você Padfoot – Remus intercedeu, em favor da amiga – Não se esqueça de que ela tirou nota máxima nos N.I.E.M.s de Feitiços.

Sirius lançou um olhar irritadiço aos dois e deu de ombros; como eram sem senso de humor!

- Okay, okay, já parei – disse, dando de ombros – Andem logo então, vamos trocar esses presentes.

Lily ainda ficou um pouco desconfiada, sem saber se poderia ou não se sentar ao lado do moreno, sem sofrer outro ataque de cócegas. No fim, não teve outra escolha e, cautelosamente, retornou ao seu lugar. Remus retirou um embrulho retangular de dentro da mochila e passou-o à amiga. Era um livro sobre os venenos mais poderosos do mundo e que ensinava a preparar seus antídotos. Depois do presente de Lily, ele entregou o de Harry; um dragãozinho verde, de uns 40 centímetros que soltava fumaça e voava sozinho. Por último, entregou um embrulho a Sirius e teve que fazer uma grande força para não rir, e consequentemente estragar a surpresa. O _animagus_ quase esganou o amigo quando viu que ganhara uma coleira de presente de natal.

- Que diabos é isso? – perguntou, segurando seu "presente".

Lily não aguentou ficar séria; a cara indignada de Sirius era impagável. A mulher já tinha caído na gargalhada antes que pudesse se conter.

- Uma coleira – Remus respondeu, rindo também – Para o caso de você querer dar um passeio com Harry e Lily. Agora você já tem o equipamento adequado.

- Ora seu lobo manso, quem precisa de coleira aqui é você – Sirius respondeu, indignado.

Ele pegou um dos pacotes de sua pilha e o atirou em cima de Remus, que o aparou no mesmo instante. Quando o abriu, se deparou segurando uma bola de borracha amarela, que fazia barulho quando ele apertava; Era definitivamente uma bola para cachorros. Lupin olhou-o de maneira questionadora.

- É para você poder se distrair um pouquinho quando se transformar e não tiver o que fazer – tratou de explicar, prendendo uma risada – Sabe como é, você talvez fique entediado. Agora tem o equipamento adequado.

- Eu sou um lobisomem, não um cachorro para brincar de bola! – Remus disse, desta vez quem estava indignado era ele.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Quase a mesma coisa – respondeu, minimizando o assunto.

Lupin não respondeu à provocação do outro, apenas guardou a bolinha de borracha na mochila. Foi então que Lily, assim que conseguiu parar de rir da infantilidade dos dois, passou um embrulho para Remus; Era uma pasta de couro marrom bem bonita.

- Um professor precisa de uma pasta decente, não precisa? – ela explicou calmamente.

- Obrigado, Lily – ele disse, abraçando-a brevemente.

Os presentes restantes foram os enviados por Molly e Arthur, Dumbledore e Hagrid, e em sua maioria eram para Harry. O menino se divertiu rasgando papeis e mais papeis de presente. O montinho de presentes da criança já contava o dragão que ganhara de Remus, uma réplica fiel do castelo de Hogwarts enviado por Dumbledore, uma caixa contendo um pelúcio mandado por Hagrid e um suéter Weasley na cor verde, junto com um trenzinho idêntico ao que Harry sempre tentava pegar de Rony, ambos mandados por Molly e Arthur; fora os inúmeros brinquedos que Sirius comprara para ele quando foram ao Beco Diagonal, claro.

Foi quando Harry se divertia rasgando os últimos pedaços de papel (o menino estava tão distraído que nem protestou quando o padrinho entregou-lhe para a mãe), que Sirius tirou a varinha do boldo e conjurou um último embrulho. Os olhos de Lily se estreitaram, de modo desconfiado; Ela e Sirius haviam concordado em não comprarem presentes um para o outro, não queria acreditar que o amigo quebraria aquela promessa.

- De quem é esse presente? – ela perguntou, cautelosa.

Ela viu quando Sirius e Remus trocaram um olhar cumplice e, logo, Lupin assentiu de modo a encoraja-lo.

- Do Harry, mas por enquanto fica com você – o _animagus_ respondeu e tratou de completar – Mas antes que reclame, juro que não gastei um único nuque com isso. Foi algo que Dumbledore deixou comigo, para que eu entregasse a Harry, mas acho que você saberá melhor do que eu quando será o momento certo para dá-lo.

Ele passou o pacote para a mulher, que o abriu com cuidado. Ela ficou sem reação quando se viu segurando a capa de invisibilidade de James.

- Prongs deixou a capa com Dumbledore para que entregasse a Harry, caso algo acontecesse a ele – Remus explicou, vendo a confusão aparente da amiga – Três dias depois do funeral de James, o professor chamou a mim e a Padfoot e disse que gostaria que um de nós a guardasse, já que éramos os melhores amigos. Concordamos que Sirius seria o mais indicado, dada a minha dificuldade em fixar-se num único local por muito tempo.

A ruiva precisou de alguns momentos para se recompor da surpresa, antes de tornar a falar.

- Por que estão me dando isso agora? – perguntou, numa voz fraca.

Harry brincava alegremente com o tecido da capa, completamente alheio à tensão da mãe.

- Porque você é a pessoa mais adequada para decidir quando dar a capa a Harry – Sirius respondeu – Você é a mãe, vai saber quando ele estiver pronto. E, além disso, achamos que você gostaria de guarda-la, como uma lembrança do Prongs.

Ela não sabia muito bem o que dizer aos dois, aquele presente pegara-a completamente desprevenida. Pensara que a capa de James se perdera durante a guerra, mas agora que a tinha em suas mãos, estava feliz por isso. Os amigos escolheram o momento certo para entrega-la a ela, pois em vez de ficar depressiva com o presente, a ruiva se sentiu grata por ter uma lembrança a mais do marido para guardar; talvez se a capa lhe houvesse sido dada há um mês, o sentimento seria completamente diferente.

- Obrigada meninos, vou guarda-la com muito prazer – Lily disse.

E abraçou a ambos, grata pelo presente que acabara de receber.

- SL -

Remus deixou Grimmauld Place na madrugada do dia 26 de dezembro. Harry já dormia a sono solto no colo da mãe, por isso, quando Lupin se foi, tanto Lily quanto Sirius recolheram-se. A ruiva colocou o filho delicadamente no berço e, após trocar de roupa, foi se deitar. Naquela noite, não houve pesadelos (eles vinham acontecendo com muito menos frequência agora, o que era um alívio) e Lily só acordou às nove horas, quando Harry começou a gritar por ela em seu berço.

- Bom-dia meu amor – ela falou, pegando a criança no colo e beijando-lhe a bochecha – Animado para ver seus amiguinhos n'A Toca?

Ela e Sirius tinham combinado na noite passada de ir até à Toca, na parte da manhã, agradecer os presentes e levar Harry para brincar um pouco com os meninos.

- Toca! – o garotinho exclamou, alegremente, batendo as mãozinhas.

- Ótimo, então vamos trocar essa roupa e ver se seu padrinho já acordou – Lily disse, se encaminhando em direção ao armário.

- Síius! – o menino chamou, assim que ouviu o padrinho ser mencionado.

- Primeiro vamos trocar de roupa.

Escolheu as roupas do filho e as suas e colocou-as em cima da cama. Foi só quando colocava Harry na cama, para trocar-lhe as roupas, que percebeu um pergaminho em cima do criado-mudo. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto ali na noite anterior, por isso pegou-o, com curiosidade; Reconheceu, quase imediatamente, a caligrafia de Sirius.

"_Lils,_

_Recebi uma coruja do Ministério durante a madrugada e precisei viajar imediatamente. Não sei exatamente quando voltarei, mas espero que não demore muito desta vez. Sinto muito não poder ir à Toca com você e Harry. Agradeça a Arthur e Molly por mim._

_ Sirius"_

A ruiva encarou o pedaço de pergaminho por alguns segundos, um leve desapontamento crescendo. Além de, agora, ela estar ainda mais curiosa para saber que missão é essa, capaz de tirar o amigo de casa em plena madrugada, Harry também ficaria decepcionado quando não encontrasse o padrinho. Lily guardou o bilhete na gaveta do criado-mudo; Talvez aquela visita à Toca não fosse mais tão animada, como pensou que seria.

- SL -

No fim das contas, Sirius não retornou rápido. O recesso para as festas de fim de ano chegaram ao fim, mas o moreno não parecia nem perto de voltar para casa. Perto do ano novo, ele mandou uma carta, pedindo desculpas novamente e avisando que não estaria em casa para a virada do ano, pois estava muito próximo de concluir sua missão.

Lily acabou dando por si, sozinha com Harry naquela casa enorme; o que não lhe agradava muito. Além disso, o pequeno mostrou-se muito chateado com a ausência do padrinho, mas não havia muito que a ruiva pudesse fazer para mudar a situação. Sendo assim, a sua melhor saída foi passar a levar o filho frequentemente à Toca para brincar com os meninos Weasley. Pelo menos, enquanto o ano letivo não retornava.

Assim que o recesso de fim de ano terminou, foi mais fácil para Lily retornar à rotina. Com Harry de volta à escola, ela pôde se concentrar outra vez em seus estudos para medi-bruxa. Outro ponto positivo era que Harry voltava tão cansado, depois de passar o dia inteiro na escola, que passava muito pouco tempo acordado em casa e, consequentemente, não sentia tanto a ausência de Sirius.

Mas mesmo que Harry não notasse, a ruiva se preocupava com o paradeiro do amigo. Já fazia mais de uma semana que ele viajara e, tirando uma única carta muito vaga, não recebera nenhuma notícia dele. Sabia que não devia se preocupar; Sirius era mais do que capaz de se proteger sozinho, mas aquele sentimento era algo que Lily não conseguia controlar, principalmente depois do fim da guerra. Já perdera James, não queria perder mais ninguém que amava.

No dia 6 de janeiro, fazia quase duas semanas que o moreno estava fora em missão. Lily buscara Harry na creche ao fim da tarde e, como de costume, a criança estava tão exausta que, assim que a mãe lhe deu banho e o alimentou, já estava dormindo pesado. A ruiva levou-o ao quarto e, após tomar um bom banho, pegou seus livros de poções e pôs-se a estudar. Por volta das dez horas da noite, Nan apareceu no quarto trazendo um lanche para ela, já que a mulher não descera para jantar. Agradeceu a amabilidade da elfa e, em seguida, disse que ela já poderia se recolher; não precisariam de mais nada naquela noite.

Uma vez que estava sem fome, Lily preferiu deixar o lanche para mais tarde e prosseguiu com seus estudos. Quando o sono começou a deixa-la aérea, já era quase uma da manhã e foi de muito bom grado que a mulher deixou os livros de lado e se deitou.

Não saberia dizer exatamente durante quanto tempo dormiu, mas o que pareceram meros minutos após se deitar, o som estridente de vidro se quebrando a despertou de súbito. A ruiva sentou-se na cama, tentando descobrir de onde viera o som, mas só havia silêncio. Já estava convencida de que tudo não passada de um sonho, quando outro baque surdo ecoou pela casa. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lily pegou sua varinha em cima do criado-mudo e levantou-se, encaminhando-se silenciosamente até a porta.

O corredor estava vazio e todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Ela encaminhou-se cautelosamente por ele, à procura da fonte dos barulhos, mas não ouviu mais nada. Já estava pensando em voltar ao seu quarto, quando notou que a porta do quarto de Sirius entreaberta e tinha as luzes acesas. Fez o caminho até o quarto do amigo o mais silenciosamente possível e, para sua total surpresa, quando abriu a porta, encontrou Sirius sentado na beirada de sua cama; tinha a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, enquanto murmurava alguma coisa, que a ruiva não conseguia compreender.

- Pad? – ela chamou, de maneira incerta.

Ele não respondeu, continuou murmurando coisas ininteligíveis, enquanto escondia o rosto nas mãos. Lily se aproximou do amigo e, quando estava suficientemente perto dele, conseguiu distinguir as palavras que dizia, apesar delas não fazerem muito sentido para a mulher.

- Acabou, acabou, ele não vai mais poder causar mal algum – ele dizia para si mesmo.

- Sirius – Lily chamou outra vez, repousando a mão no ombro dele.

O moreno tomou um susto quando sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro. Por puro instinto, ele agarrou o braço do "invasor" e encostou a varinha na garganta deste. Só então percebeu que o "invasor" era Lily e soltou-a na mesma rapidez com que a prendera. Não proferiu mais uma palavra, apenas ficou sentado em sua cama, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. De onde estava, Lily viu os cacos de vidro no chão aos pés dele, além de uma enorme poça de líquido âmbar.

O silêncio de Sirius era um indício de que algo estava errado. Olhando de perto, Lily percebeu que as roupas dele estavam sujas e rasgadas em certos locais. Além disso, de um rasgo da caça, ela podia ver um corte na perna do amigo.

- Pad, o que aconteceu com sua perna? – ela perguntou preocupada, sentando-se ao lado dele na beirada da cama – Você está ferido.

- Eu estou bem, Lils – ele respondeu, forçando-se a encara-la - Acabou, finalmente acabou.

Os olhos de Sirius estavam vermelhos e fundos; e se pedissem uma opinião, Lily diria que nunca o vira tão cansado antes.

- O que acabou? – ela perguntou confusa.

O moreno não estava falando coisa com coisa. Ele pegou as mãos de Lily nas suas e ela pôde perceber que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Wormtail, nós o pegamos – ele falou, e sua voz estava repleta de ódio – Ele se escondeu muito bem durante esses meses, mas nós finalmente conseguimos pegar aquele covarde desgraçado. Ele não pode mais fazer mal a nenhum de nós.

- Do que está falando, Sirius? – Lily replicou, realmente preocupada – Como vocês pegaram Peter?

Foi então que a realização a atingiu e os olhos verdes da mulher se arregalaram ligeiramente.

- Sua missão – ela disse, um tanto chocada.

Sirius assentiu.

- Eu e Moony estávamos tentando rastreá-lo desde a noite da queda de Voldemort, mas o maldito sabe se esconder – ele explicou, visivelmente raivoso – Depois, no dia que Dumbledore nos entregou a capa de invisibilidade de James, ele também nos disse que o Ministério estava precisando de ajuda na caça aos Comensais sobreviventes e nós nos encarregamos de achar aquele rato miserável. Foi difícil, principalmente porque o Ministério não sabia que Peter era um animagus, acabamos sendo obrigados a falar a verdade sobre isso, se não acabaríamos perdendo oportunidades demais. Moony e eu viajamos praticamente o país inteiro, tentando juntar informações, mas parecia que o desgraçado ia escapar de nós. Até que, na madrugada depois do Natal, chegou uma coruja do Ministério, dizendo que duas senhoras trouxas, que viviam numa fazenda nos arredores de Dublin, haviam sido internadas numa casa de repouso porque disseram aos filhos que tinham visto um homem se transformar em rato. Mesmo assim, ainda foi complicado, tive que passar quase duas semanas em forma de cachorro, tentando me entender com os animais da região. Até que, finalmente, o encontramos num celeiro! O maldito estava vivendo num celeiro, na própria fazenda das mulheres! E estava mais gordo do que nunca, não parecia estar sofrendo nem um pouco com a queda do seu Lorde amado. Eu nunca desejei tanto matar uma pessoa, como eu desejei matar aquele traidor.

Ao fim da narrativa, Sirius estava quase arfante de ódio e tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto sujo de terra. Lily, por sua vez, não sabia direito o que sentir; talvez o choque estivesse privando-a de ter as reações corretas naquele momento.

- O que aconteceu com Peter? – ela perguntou, ao perceber o que o amigo acabara de falar – Por favor Pad, me diga que você não o matou. Você não fez essa loucura.

O homem soltou uma risada, mas esta não continha qualquer traço de humor.

- Eu bem que queria – admitiu, amargurado – Por um momento, eu cheguei a encurrala-lo, estava pronto para dar um fim à vida inútil dele. Mas Remus me impediu, ele disse para eu pensar no Harry e em você, em como vocês ficariam tristes se eu desperdiçasse a minha vida por uma vingança. Acabei perdendo a coragem e ajudei a leva-lo até o Ministério. O desgraçado ainda conseguiu derrubar uma das vigas do celeiro em cima da minha perna, enquanto tentava fugir.

- Você fez a coisa certa, Sirius – ela falou calmamente, tocando-lhe o ombro – Remus tinha razão, não faz sentido você desperdiçar a sua vida por vingança.

Quando Sirius a olhou, Lily percebeu o quanto seu amigo estava magoado. Ela notou que aquela missão, por mais que ele estivesse tentando se manter forte, mexia com mágoas recém curadas; e, sinceramente? Ela não podia culpa-lo por isso.

- Ele o matou, Lils – o moreno falou, quase num soluço – Aquele traidor nojento é o culpado pela morte do Prongs. É por culpa dele que eu não tenho mais o meu irmão, por culpa dele que Harry vai crescer sem um pai e você está sendo obrigada a passar por todo esse sofrimento sozinha. Ele merece morrer, Lils. Se tem alguém que merece morrer é aquele miserável. Mesmo que eu o tenha entregado aos dementadores, uma parte de mim vai continuar insatisfeita, por que eu queria mata-lo e não fiz.

Talvez o choque da notícia estivesse passando e Lily começasse a reagir corretamente, ela não saberia explicar. Mas assim que ouviu a confissão de Sirius, o modo como ele soava arrasado, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Sem parar para pensar, ela o abraçou forte e sentiu quando o amigo escondeu o rosto em seus cabelos ruivos.

- Eu sei que dói, Pad – ela falou chorosa – Acredite, eu sei. Mas James não ia querer que você fizesse algo assim, ele não ia querer que seu melhor amigo passasse o resto da vida em Azkaban. Você _**fez**_ a escolha certa.

Soltando-o, ela ergueu o rosto dele com as mãos, para que pudesse encara-lo corretamente.

- E eu não estou passando por nada sozinha – disse tentando parecer segura – Eu tenho você e Harry, que estão me ajudando a superar toda essa situação. Remus, Molly, Arthur, todos eles estão presentes. Vocês nunca deixaram eu me sentir sozinha, nem mesmo quando era isso que eu queria.

O moreno soltou uma risadinha ao ouvir o que a amiga dissera.

- O mesmo vale para você – ela continuou – Você pode não ter mais James, mas eu e Harry estamos aqui, nunca se esqueça disso. E pode ter certeza de que Remus também estará disponível, quando precisar.

O _animagus_ assentiu e afastou-se delicadamente da ruiva; Talvez ela não percebesse, mas estavam mais próximos do que seria considerado adequado para dois amigos, ainda mais estando sozinhos. Já bastavam as acusações sem sentido do Malfoy, não queria que ninguém mais tirasse conclusões erradas sobre eles; Aquilo poderia prejudicar a amizade deles, e o homem não estava nem um pouco tentado a correr esse risco.

- Vocês são tudo o que me resta – Sirius falou, recompondo-se – Você, Harry e Remus são o que restou da minha família. Não quero que passem por qualquer sofrimento desnecessário, acho que isto foi o único motivo que me impediu de matar Wormtail.

- Ótimo, porque não queremos perde-lo – Lily comentou calma – Harry já perdeu o pai, não quero que ele perca o padrinho também.

A declaração de Lily fez com que certa parte da mágoa que o moreno vinha sentindo se dissipasse. Ela tinha razão, Harry precisava dele, principalmente na ausência de James. Sirius passou as mãos pelo rosto, para tentar limpa-lo, e ofereceu um sorriso cansado à amiga. Quando olhou no relógio, viu que já passava das cinco da manhã.

- Lils, é melhor você ir dormir – falou, levantando-se – Vai acabar chegando atrasada ao St. Mungus por minha causa.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos ao ver a hora; não tinha ideia de que era tão tarde.

- Não quer que eu feche esse ferimento na sua perna? Ele parece bem feio. – perguntou, ao notar que o amigo mancava um pouco, ao se aproximar de seu armário de roupas.

Ele negou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Não precisa – respondeu – Vou tomar banho e depois eu mesmo posso fechá-lo. Não vai adiantar muito tentar curá-lo agora, estou muito sujo.

- Eu posso espera-lo...

Mas antes que ela continuasse, Sirius a cortou.

- Já disse, não precisa – tratou de falar – Você tem que deixar Harry na escola cedo e ainda ir ao St. Mungus. Pode deixar que eu sei me virar sozinho, fiz isso a vida inteira.

Vendo que não adiantaria muito discutir, Lily apenas assentiu e levantou-se da cama.

- Boa noite então, Pad – disse, quando alcançou a porta, lançando um último olhar ao amigo.

- Boa noite Lils – ele respondeu, observando enquanto ela fechava a porta.

Quando ficou finalmente sozinho, limpou os cacos de vidro do chão com um movimento de varinha e, logo em seguida, se dirigiu ao banheiro. Estava cansado, sua perna doía horrores (apesar de ter dito que não era nada de mais), mas por algum motivo se sentia melhor do que há algumas horas. Lily lhe dissera exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir naquele momento e era grato por isso. A presença dela e de Harry ali lhe fazia bem, impedia que ele se sentisse sozinho e acabasse fazendo besteiras, como a que estivera prestes a cometer em sua missão. Enquanto jogava sua capa imunda em um canto do banheiro, Sirius percebeu que eles fariam muita falta quando voltassem para casa, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso; Os dois uma hora precisariam seguir o caminho deles, Sirius tinha consciência deste fato, e também sabia que isto aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, para livrar-se dos pensamentos por enquanto, e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. O ferimento em sua perna queimava, mas a sensação relaxante que a água lhe proporcionava tornava a dor quase insignificante. Quando estava suficientemente limpo, desligou o chuveiro e vestiu-se. Gastou alguns minutos para fechar o machucado e então, finalmente, se deitou. Seus músculos cansados agradeceram o conforto de sua cama e ele adormeceu em questão de segundos.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Eis que eu surjo, mais uma vez, com um capítulo novo. Bem, espero realmente que gostem, ele deu um certo trabalho para ser concluído. Perceberam que este ficou um tanto maior, não? Sério, acostumem-se. Com o decorrer das minhas fics, os capítulos tendem a ficar cada vez mais longos, mas não me perguntem o porquê... eles simplesmente ficam. T-T

Não vou falar muito, o capítulo já ficou grande o suficiente. Só quero comentar o seguinte: Sirius finalmente contou qual era a missão. Me desculpem se vocês esperavam algo cheio de ação e esse tipo de coisa, mas este foi o melhor que eu pude fazer. :/

**Resposta**

**Geb101:** Ah, muito obriga, sim? Fico feliz sem saber que está gostando. :)

Bem, quero agradecer aos reviews lindos que estão mandando. Muito, muito, muito obrigada. Eles são muito importantes para o andamento da fic. Por isso, quem puder deixar uma palavrinha de incentivo, eu agradeço. :D

Por enquanto é tudo.

Obrigada pela fidelidade de todos.

Até o próximo capítulo.

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	10. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**N/A: **Well, este capítulo é dedicado à C. Black Potter, já que ela adivinhou minha ideia sobre a missão do Six. Promessa cumprida, espero que goste do seu capítulo, okay? ;)

**Capítulo IX**

Assim como Sirius já esperava, Lily e Harry deixaram sua casa um mês e meio após o Natal. Na época, os sentimentos do moreno foram bastante conflitantes; Em parte, se sentia feliz por ver que a amiga de fato se recuperara (pelo menos o suficiente) da perda do marido e estava seguindo seu caminho. Mas outra parte dele se entristecia com isso, estava tão acostumado à presença dos dois em sua casa, que assim que eles foram embora, a vida em Grimmauld Place pareceu-lhe três vezes mais solitária do que costumava ser. Mas mesmo assim, quando Lily lhe comunicou que ela e Harry voltariam para casa, Sirius não deixou de apoia-la e, assim como fizera antes, ajudou-a com a mudança de volta.

Foi difícil se acostumar mais uma vez a morar sozinho. Era estranho não ter mais o afilhado presente para brincar, ou Lily para dividir suas preocupações e aconselha-lo. Claro, visitava-os frequentemente e fazia questão de estar presente em todos os momentos importantes, mas não era o mesmo de tê-los diariamente por perto e, em seu íntimo, sabia que não poderia fazer nada para mudar aquela situação; Lily e Harry tinham que seguir com a vida deles e Sirius, por sua vez, tinha que tratar de seguir com a dele. Mas é óbvio, era muito mais fácil falar, do que realmente fazer.

- xXxXx -

Quando decidira que já era hora de parar de se esconder na casa de Sirius e encarar, de uma vez por todas, os fantasmas das recordações de toda sua vida com James, Lily pensou que aquela seria uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que realmente foi. Não que tenha sido fácil, longe disso; ela e James haviam partilhado memórias demais naquela casa para ser uma tarefa tão banal, mas diferentemente do que acontecera nas primeiras semanas após a morte do marido, desta vez, permanecer em sua casa em Godric's Hollow não _**doía**_.

Lembrava-se das duas primeiras semanas que passara ali, logo assim que James morrera. Naquela época, parecia a Lily que ela era incapaz de respirar, a dor da perda lhe drenava as forças e permanecer naquela casa lhe fazia mal, era uma agonia constante. Agora, por incrível que pudesse parecer, nada disso acontecia. Sim, ainda sentia terrivelmente a falta de James, mas era isso, _saudade, _não havia dor. Quando percebeu isto, fez uma nota mental para agradecer a Remus e Sirius, os dois haviam lhe salvado a sanidade mental.

Quem mais sentiu a mudança de ambiente foi Harry. O menino se apegara tanto ao padrinho, durantes os três meses que moraram com ele, que eram frequentes as vezes que chamava por Sirius, chateado pela ausência deste. Em algumas ocasiões, a criança ficava tão chateada que Lily era obrigada a enviar cartas ao amigo, pedindo para que ele fosse até Godric's Hollow. Bem, pelo menos foi o que aconteceu nos dois primeiros meses após a mudança. Mas com o passar do tempo, até mesmo Harry acostumou-se com a rotina de volta à casa.

Uma das maiores preocupações de Lily, assim que James os deixou, foi como criaria Harry sem uma figura paterna. A ruiva pegava-se imaginando em como seria difícil criar um menino, sem um exemplo masculino no qual o pequeno pudesse se espelhar. Mas foi com grande surpresa que ela percebeu, após alguns meses sem James, que afinal Harry não cresceria sem uma figura paterna; Sirius tomou para si tal responsabilidade. Ele estava presente em todos os momentos importantes da vida do afilhado e fazia questão de participar da vida do menino, do modo como um pai de verdade faria; ele se preocupava com Harry e mostrava-se sempre disposto a protegê-lo de qualquer coisa. E ainda que o próprio Sirius afirmasse que nunca seria capaz de ocupar o lugar de James, Lily era grata por ele fazer-se presente mesmo assim, a presença dele fazia bem a Harry e, a ruiva tinha que admitir, também fazia bem a ela; era bom ter alguém com quem dividir suas preocupações e problemas, fazia com que ela não se sentisse sozinha e com uma responsabilidade maior do que podia suportar.

E enquanto se adaptavam a uma vida sem James, o tempo passou bastante rápido. Lily conseguiu seu diploma de medi-bruxa, Sirius foi aceito no departamento dos Aurores e Harry... Bem, Harry crescia e se tornava cada vez mais parecido com o pai (tanto na aparência, quanto na atitude). Aos quatro anos, já demonstrava uma astúcia impressionante, que deixava a mãe preocupada e o padrinho muito orgulhoso.

- xXxXx -

- Por que o dinho Six não pode ir para a Toca comigo? – o menino, que dali a uma semana completaria cinco anos, perguntou, enquanto comia seu cereal.

Lily suspirou, já se sentindo cansada. Todo dia era a mesma coisa, a fascinação de Harry por Sirius era algo impressionante; a criança simplesmente o idolatrava. A mulher tomou um gole de seu chá, antes de responder.

- Seu padrinho está ocupado, amor – disse, calmamente – Ele tem compromissos no trabalho também, não pode ficar com você o tempo todo.

O pequeno fez um bico, demonstrado sua chateação.

- Esse trabalho dele é muito chato – disse, cruzando os braços e abandonando o resto de seu cereal na tigela.

Apesar de achar a reação do filho exagerada, Lily não podia culpa-lo; Sirius era figura tão presente na vida deles, que quando ficava longe por alguns dias (como era o caso agora), fazia muita falta. Ela mesma era obrigada a admitir que os sumiços dele por conta das missões também a chateavam um pouco.

- Harry, tenha paciência – Lily disse, olhando o filho seriamente – Padfoot prometeu que viria te buscar amanhã para passar o dia com ele, não prometeu?

O menino assentiu levemente, ainda um pouco emburrado.

- Então pronto, não precisa ficar com essa cara – continuou - Agora vamos, termine logo esse cereal. Mamãe precisa trabalhar.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa baixinho e voltou a comer, mesmo que a contragosto. Quando a vasilha estava vazia, levantou-se da cadeira e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro para escovar os dentes, enquanto Lily lavava o restante da louça. Em poucos minutos, a criança estava de volta e, então, mãe e filho se dirigiram à lareira.

A primeira parada foi a Toca, onde Molly já os esperava. Com o recesso das férias de verão, Lily era obrigada a deixar o filho aos cuidados da amiga, para que pudesse trabalhar. Harry adorava passar os dias na Toca junto com as sete crianças Weasley e sempre voltava para casa exausto de tanto brincar (e comer).

Assim que se se despediu de Harry e pediu, pela milésima vez, para ele se comportar (mesmo que isso não adiantasse muito), a ruiva seguiu até o St. Mungus; onde inúmeros pacientes já esperavam para serem atendidos.

- SL -

Sirius chegou ao Ministério logo após o horário de almoço; estivera fora em missão nos últimos cinco dias e, tudo o que queria no momento, era entregar logo seu relatório no departamento dos Aurores e ir para casa tomar banho. E assim ele o fez. Foi até a sala de Olho-Tonto Moody, chefe dos Aurores, onde lhe entregou o relatório de sua missão e explicou a ele alguns pontos importantes, e assim que foi liberado, aparatou direto em casa. Tomou seu tão merecido banho e comeu um sanduíche preparado por Nan.

Olhando no relógio, viu que ainda eram quase três da tarde. Olhou ao seu redor, procurando algo o que fazer. Não faria mais nenhum relatório para o Ministério, acabara de voltar de missão e não tinha a mínima vontade de trabalhar no momento. Tampouco tinha sono, por isso dormir estava fora de questão. Poderia sair para tomar alguma coisa, mas achou que estava muito cedo para começar a beber; Três horas da tarde? Só alcoólatras bebem tão cedo. Queria mesmo era passar um tempo com Harry; já estava há cinco dias longe do afilhado, sentia falta dele.

O único problema é que, há essa hora, o menino deveria estar n'A Toca e Molly tendia a ser bem super protetora quando o assunto era cuidar de crianças. Sem saber mais o que fazer para passar o tempo, o moreno deu de ombros e foi pegar sua capa; Molly que se conformasse!

Aparatou nos arredores d'A Toca, de onde podia ouvir o barulho das crianças brincando no quintal. Ele caminhou apressado pela estradinha que dava no portão e o abriu. Mal passara pelo portão, o moreno já foi capaz de avistar os meninos jogando uma espécie de quadribol bem improvisada; o jogo não era muito justo, uma vez que os menores usavam apenas vassouras infantis, que não eram nem rápidas, tampouco subiam mais do que um metro e meio. Estava no meio do caminho até onde as crianças estavam, quando viu Ron parar perto de Harry e apontar em sua direção. O menino abriu um sorriso radiante ao ver o padrinho e, assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, ele saiu numa carreira em direção ao moreno.

- Dinho Six! – o menino gritou alegremente, jogando-se nos braços de Sirius – Você voltou, você voltou!

O homem aparou o afilhado, antes que ele caísse e o pegou no colo.

- Estava com saudade de mim? – perguntou, abraçando a criança que se pendurava em seu pescoço.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça efusivamente.

- Estava, você demorou muito dessa vez – reclamou, fazendo bico – Mamãe disse que você só ia poder me ver amanhã.

- Consegui chegar mais cedo, também estava com saudade de você – Sirius falou, bagunçando os cabelos já naturalmente bagunçados do menino – O que acha de eu e você irmos buscar sua mãe no trabalho? Ela vai gostar, não vai?

- Vai! – Harry respondeu, animado – A gente pode comer pizza depois? Pizza e sorvete?

O moreno fingiu uma expressão pensativa por alguns momentos, que deixou a criança apreensiva.

- Mas é claro que pode – disse, abrindo um sorriso travesso, para felicidade do garotinho – Mas sua mãe tem que deixar também, se não já sabe, né?

Harry assentiu; Sabia que se a mamãe dissesse não, não havia muita coisa que o dinho Six pudesse fazer... o dinho Six tinha medo que a mamãe brigasse com ele, ela podia ser bem brava.

- Então vamos falar com a tia Molly, primeiro e depois você se despede dos seus amigos – Sirius disse, colocando o afilhado no chão e o levando pela mão até o interior d'A Toca.

Assim como Sirius imaginou, Molly ficou um pouco relutante em deixa-lo levar Harry. Mas no fim, o menino estava tão feliz por rever o padrinho, que a mulher se viu incapaz de negar-lhe o pedido. Em poucos minutos, os dois se despediam dos meninos Weasley e usavam a lareira para chegar ao Beco Diagonal.

Os dois passearam um pouco pelo Beco Diagonal, uma vez que Lily só largava do trabalho às seis horas. Sirius comprou sorvete para eles (depois que Harry prometeu que não contaria à mãe que já tinham comido sorvete naquele dia) e passaram um bom tempo olhando a loja de artigos de quadribol. Depois, ficaram perambulando um pouco pela rua, esperando dar a hora certa para irem até o St. Mungus. Eles estavam olhando a vitrine da loja de animais, quando alguém se aproximou.

- Sirius? – ouviram chama-lo.

Quando Harry se virou, curioso, para saber quem era, viu uma mulher loira, de olhos claros e bonita, parada perto deles. O dinho Six devia conhece-la, porque ela o abraçou, assim que ele tinha se virado.

- Jenna? – Sirius falou, retribuindo desconsertadamente o abraço dela – O que faz aqui?

- Comprando algumas coisas – a loira respondeu – E você, o que o traz aqui? Está difícil te encontrar ultimamente.

O moreno sorriu sem-graça e segurou a mãozinha de Harry.

- Passeando um pouco, enquanto esperamos dar seis horas. Eu e Harry vamos buscar a mãe dele no trabalho, não é Harry? – ele perguntou, tentando parecer calmo.

Só então a mulher pareceu notar a presença da criança.

- Então essa fofura é o seu afilhado? – ela falou de maneira gentil, mas sem lançar um segundo olhar ao menino.

Sirius assentiu.

- Bem, não quero atrasa-los – a loira disse amavelmente – Mas Sirius, precisamos marcar outra saída daquelas, a última terminou de maneira _inesquecível_. Estou com saudades de você.

Harry franziu o cenho, olhando do padrinho para aquela mulher, sem compreender sobre o que diabos eles estavam falando.

- Claro, eu entro em contato com você em breve – o moreno prometeu.

Foi então que, para total surpresa da criança, a mulher loira se inclinou e beijou seu padrinho na boca! Aquilo só fez o cenho do menino se franzir ainda mais; O dinho Six nunca disse que tinha namorada. A mulher, então, se despediu e deixou padrinho e afilhado sozinhos outra vez.

- Ela é sua namorada, dinho? – Harry perguntou, enquanto os dois faziam o caminho até o St. Mungus.

Sirius pigarreou, desconfortável.

- Não baixinho, ela é só uma amiga do dinho – ele respondeu, tentando encerrar o assunto.

Harry ficou em silêncio, por alguns momentos; tinha o semblante pensativo.

- Mas se ela não é sua namorada, porque beijou você? – tornou a perguntar, para desespero do moreno.

Ele tentou encontrar alguma resposta satisfatória; Aquele não era um tópico que gostaria de estar discutindo com o afilhado, no momento.

- Bem – ele começou, esforçando-se para parecer seguro de sua resposta – Ela me beijou, porque ela gosta muito de mim. Quando a gente tem um amigo que gosta muito, a gente pode beijar ele.

- Na boca? – Harry perguntou, de olhos arregalados.

Ele parecia muito chocado com a perspectiva de amigos que se beijam.

- É – Sirius confirmou – Alguns sim. Mas só os que a gente gosta muito. E só se você quiser, também.

Harry pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, pois não voltou a questionar Sirius sobre o assunto (para grande alívio dele). Em vez disso, o menino passou todo o caminho até o St. Mungus contando ao padrinho como ele e Ron tinham ajudado Charlie e Percy a desguinomizar o jardim d'A Toca e como ele conseguia atirar um gnomo muito mais longe do que Ron.

- SL -

Lily sentia-se exausta, o dia no hospital fora corrido, atendera inúmeros pacientes e ainda tivera que fazer toda a papelada da semana inteira. Quando olhou no relógio e viu que faltavam vinte minutos para as seis horas, ficou aliviada e pôs-se a continuar assinando seus prontuários; quanto mais cedo terminasse aquilo, mais cedo poderia ir buscar Harry n'A Toca. Quem sabe os dois poderiam até sair para comer alguma coisa, estava tão cansada, que não tinha a menor vontade de cozinhar por enquanto.

Já estava quase terminando de assinar sua papelada, quando ouviu a porta de sua sala se abrir de repente. Sua surpresa não poderia ter sido maior ao avistar Harry entrar correndo no consultório, mas uma surpresa ainda maior foi ver Sirius parado à porta. Quando Padfoot havia chegado da missão? Não teve nem tempo de pensar muito sobre aquilo, pois o filho já estava subindo em seu colo e lhe tomando toda a atenção.

- Mamãe, você já pode ir embora? Pode, pode? – Harry perguntou, agitado.

Lily teve que segura-lo, antes que acabasse caindo de seu colo.

- Eu, bem, estou terminando umas coisas aqui – ela respondeu, ainda confusa com a presença repentina do filho e do amigo – O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? Você não estava em missão? – perguntou, dirigindo-se a Sirius.

- Estava, mas consegui termina-la mais cedo – ele respondeu, fechando a porta.

Harry estava praticamente quicando no colo da mãe, e Lily não sabia dizer se era apenas agitação, ou se era felicidade pelo fato de Padfoot estar de volta (talvez um pouco dos dois).

- Nós viemos buscar você mamãe, gostou da surpresa? – ele falou animado – O dinho disse que a gente podia comer pizza e sorvete depois. Podemos? Podemos?

A avalanche de perguntas do menino foi tão repentina, que Lily precisou de alguns segundos para processá-las.

- Sim querido, eu gostei da surpresa – respondeu, beijando-lhe a bochecha – E ele falou que a gente podia comer pizza, foi? – continuou, lançando um olhar questionador ao amigo.

Sirius deu de ombros, demonstrando a expressão inocente mais fajuta que a ruiva já vira. Quando sua atenção se voltou para o filho, ela viu que o menino esperava de maneira expectativa a resposta.

- Não posso fazer muita coisa então, não é verdade? - ela respondeu rindo – Se o dinho disse que pode, então pode. Mas primeiro eu preciso terminar de assinar os papeis, tá bom?

O garotinho de olhos verdes assentiu e pulou do colo da mãe, extasiado pela possibilidade de comer pizza num futuro bem próximo. Enquanto esperava a mãe terminar de fazer o trabalho dela, ficou explorando a sala dela, tentando se distrair.

- Quer que a gente espere lá fora, Lils? – Sirius perguntou, assim que percebeu que Harry estava determinado a mexer em todos os objetos do consultório.

- Não, já terminei – disse, assinando um último papel e colocando-o numa pilha organizada em cima da mesa – Vamos?

A ruiva deixou o jaleco no armário e, assim que pagou suas coisas, deixou o hospital com o filho e o amigo. Harry parecia radiante por estar na companhia da mãe e do padrinho, e caminhava alegremente de mãos dadas com os dois, sem reclamar e tagarelando o tempo todo.

No restaurante, enquanto observava seu pequeno devorar avidamente um pedaço gigante de pizza, Lily notou como o humor dele mudara de maneira tão drástica desde a última vez que o vira, pela manhã. A mesma criança que estivera tão emburrada durante o café-da-manhã, agora transbordava alegria. E tudo isso graças ao simples fato de estar junto de Sirius; a ligação entre os dois era algo realmente impressionante (às vezes até mesmo intimidadora).

- Está animado para o seu aniversário? – o moreno perguntou a Harry – Falta só uma semana.

- Estou! – o menino respondeu, assim que engoliu sua pizza – Mamãe disse que vou ter duas festas esse ano, não é mãe?

A pergunta retirou Lily de suas ponderações e a trouxe de volta à realidade.

- O que disse, querido? – perguntou, tornando a prestar atenção no que o filho falava.

- Que eu vou ter duas festas de aniversário esse ano.

- Ah sim, isso – ela concordou – É verdade. Acho melhor não juntar os amiguinhos da escola, com os outros. Podemos acabar tendo que trancar Arthur num quarto para impedir que ele comece a falar o quanto ama tomadas e torradeiras.

Sirius soltou uma risada, com vontade; realmente misturar bruxos e trouxas numa festa de aniversário não seria a coisa mais sensata a se fazer.

- Ou então ele pode começar seu discurso sobre como acha fascinante o fato dos trouxas sobreviverem sem magia – ele comentou, rindo daquela possibilidade.

Harry não entendia muito porque aquilo era tão engraçado, mas sua mãe e seu dinho pareciam entender a graça, pois começaram a rir bastante. Depois que todos já estavam bem cheios, ainda comeram sorvete. Saíram da pizzaria por volta das oito e, após muitos apelos por parte do pequeno, os três ainda foram ao parquinho perto da casa deles em Godric's Hollow; onde Harry gastou seus últimos reservatórios de energia brincando de esconde-esconde com os dois adultos.

Às nove horas, Sirius acompanhou-os até em casa, onde se despediu deles no portão da casa.

- Amanhã de manhã passo aqui para te buscar, tá bom baixinho? – perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos despenteados do afilhado.

- Tá – Harry concordou, já meio sonolento, dando um abraço no padrinho.

O moreno então se despediu da amiga, e já estava indo embora, quando ouviu o menino lhe chamar outra vez.

- Dinho! – Harry gritou, chamando a atenção de Sirius.

Ele virou-se para encarar a criança.

- Você não vai beijar a mamãe também, não? – o garotinho perguntou, olhando para os dois adultos, de cenho franzido.

A ruiva olhou para o filho de maneira atônita; de onde ele tinha tirado aquilo, meu Merlin? Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha na mesma hora. Sirius, por sua vez, parecia tão sem-graça quanto ela, mas ele aproximou-se da amiga e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Pronto, satisfeito? – o moreno disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Harry estreitou os olhos e levou a mão ao queixo, numa pose pensativa.

- Esse não valeu muito, você não beijou a sua outra amiga na bochecha – ele comentou inocentemente – Tinha que ser na boca.

- Harry! De onde você tirou isso? – Lily perguntou, completamente desconsertada.

Como se a situação ainda não estivesse constrangedora o suficiente!

- Foi o dinho que me falou que quando a gente tem um amigo que gosta muito, a gente pode beijar ele na boca. Eu vi quando a amiga loira dele beijou ele na boca hoje – menino explicou, imerso em suas ponderações – Você também não gosta muito do dinho, mamãe?

- Eu, er... gosto mas – a mulher tentava articular alguma coisa coerente, mas sua mente estava à mil.

Como assim Sirius estava por aí aos beijos com uma loira qualquer? E ainda mais na frente de Harry! Por algum motivo, aquela informação deixou a ruiva com raiva; de quê exatamente, ela não saberia dizer.

- Não é assim que funciona, baixinho – Sirius tratou de vir a seu socorro – Você vai entender quando for mais velho.

- É, você vai entender quando for mais velho – Lily concordou, encarando o amigo de forma séria – Harry, amor, você pode ir lá para dentro? Mamãe quer conversar um pouco com seu dinho. Vai escovando os dentes e trocando de roupa, já vou subir para te colocar na cama.

Talvez a criança tenha entendido que alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo, pois obedeceu as ordens da mãe sem questionar. Assim que Harry desapareceu casa adentro, a mulher virou-se para encarar o animagus outra vez de maneira cortante; seu rosto vermelho agora era mais devido a raiva do que a vergonha. Só de olha-la, Sirius percebeu que fizera alguma coisa errada.

- Que história é essa de você estar se agarrando com suas peguetes na frente do meu filho? – ela perguntou raivosa – Você perdeu o juízo, foi?

- Eu não estava me agarrando com ninguém! – o moreno se defendeu.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa, Lily continuou.

- Com certeza Harry apenas imaginou que te viu beijando uma loira qualquer, não é verdade? – replicou, ironicamente.

- Eu não disse isso – Sirius retrucou, se irritando – Mas eu também não tive culpa! A mulher surgiu do nada enquanto eu e Harry estávamos no Beco Diagonal e foi ela quem me beijou de surpresa, se quer saber.

A ruiva fechou as mãos com força, tentando controlar-se para não gritar com o amigo.

- Ah claro, e o irresistível Sirius Black não podia deixar a oportunidade passar, não podia simplesmente afastá-la – ela praticamente grunhiu as palavras.

O moreno trincou os dentes de raiva; Lily estava sendo infantil, aquilo era ridículo!

- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está com ciúmes! – Sirius falou, encarando-a de maneira desafiadora.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – Lily protestou, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

- Mas é o que está parecendo! – ele devolveu, no mesmo tom de voz alto.

A mulher soltou um gritinho de raiva.

- Já disse que não é ciúme! – falou irada, os nós de suas mãos já estavam brancos, de tanta força que ela fazia – Pouco me importa com quem você fica se esfregando por aí, contanto que não seja na frente do meu filho!

- E eu já disse que não tive culpa! – ele respondeu, levando as mãos à cabeça, de frustração.

Lily preparava-se para replicar, quando percebeu que uma de suas vizinhas olhava pela janela, procurando a fonte da confusão do lado de fora. A ruiva respirou algumas vezes, buscando um pouco de calma.

- Okay Sirius, não vou insistir nessa discussão, porque ela é inútil e não vai nos levar a lugar algum. Mas por favor, tente controlar suas _amigas_, quando meu filho estiver por perto – disse, após alguns instantes – É melhor eu ir ver como Harry está, agora.

As palavras dela pareceram tirar o moreno de seu estado raivoso também, pois ele assentiu.

- Tudo bem, prometo ser mais cuidadoso da próxima vez – ele concordou, num tom de voz neutro, que beirava ao frio – Passo aqui amanhã de manhã para buscar o Harry. Boa noite Lily.

- Boa noite – ela replicou, antes de virar as costas e fazer o caminho até a porta, sem nunca olhar para trás.

- SL -

Naquela noite, após colocar o filho na cama, Lily viu-se deitada em seu quarto completamente escuro, mas incapaz de dormir. Merlin, por que tinha se descontrolado daquela maneira com Sirius? Okay, talvez tivesse exagerado em sua reação e se sentisse um tanto culpada agora, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia compreender o que a afetara tanto, foi algo que a ruiva não conseguiu controlar. Lógico, sabia que o amigo não era o que se poderia chamar de celibatário, mas na frente de Harry? Só podia ser aquele o motivo de sua raiva, porque seu filho assistira à cena; era a única explicação plausível.

- Eu não estou com ciúme, não estou – murmurou para si mesma, antes de se render ao cansaço e adormecer.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Oie! Olha eu aqui mais uma vez. xD

Estou impressionada com a minha eficiência, sabiam? Esse capítulo já estava pronto tem um bom tempo. Mas tive que esperar um pouquinho para posta-lo.

Mas enfim, deixando a questão da minha eficiência de lado, só tenho um comentário sobre esse capítulo. A LILS TÁ COM CIÚMES! *OOOOO*

Geeeeente, eu sei que todos aqui já estão arrancando os cabelos para esses dois ficarem juntos logo e, acreditem, eu também estou. Por isso podem ter certeza que eu estou trabalhando bastante para que isso aconteça logo. Não prometo o capítulo certo, mas minha mente já tem ideias bem boas sobre isso e num futuro próximo. ;)

**Respostas**

**Geb101:** KKKKKKK' Nossa, que revolta com o pobre do Rabicho, coitado! (mentira, eu também não gosto nem um pouquinho dele, pode esculachar. UAHUSAHSUH). Aaaaaawwn, muito obrigada. Pode ter certeza que, se não fosse pelo apoio de vocês, essa fic não teria ido para frente.

**A:** Okaaaay, eu posto sim. xD Muito obrigada pelo elogio.

Okay, não quero que a nota acabe maior do que o capítulo, por isso acho melhor encerrar logo isso aqui. UAHUSAHUSHA Ah! E para quem acompanha Momentos, não se preocupem, estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo. Scorpius vem aí, meus amores. *-*

Então é isso. Obrigada a todos que estão me acompanhando tão fielmente, a quem tem favoritado, quem tem dado follow. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Vejo vocês no próximo update.

Bye

_**Mrs. Depp Lerman**_


	11. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

- xXxXx -

**Capítulo X**

Quando Sirius chegou à casa dos Potter na manhã seguinte, encontrou Harry e Lily tomando café. O menino correu para abraça-lo assim que o viu, como sempre fazia, mas a amiga apenas cumprimentou-o com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

Aquilo o deixou chateado. Passara a noite inteira tentando descobrir o que fizera de tão errado, para brigarem daquele jeito, mas não chegou a conclusão nenhuma. Tudo bem, não foi muito legal Jenna tê-lo beijado na frente de Harry, mas se aquele era o motivo da briga, então Lily exagerara demais. Mulheres! Impossível viver sem elas, mas completamente loucas! Sirius sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do afilhado, tentando não parecer desconfortável na presença da ruiva.

Assim que Harry terminou de comer toda sua torrada e suco, Lily mandou-o escovar os dentes e ir buscar sua mochila no quarto. O garotinho desapareceu imediatamente, numa carreira, deixando os dois adultos a sós. Os olhos cinzentos dele recaíram sobre a figura quieta da amiga, que bebia seu chá distraidamente; o que estava acontecendo com ela? O moreno viu quando Lily colocou sua xícara silenciosamente na mesa e o encarou, de maneira hesitante. Os olhos verdes dela o analisavam, da mesma forma que ele a analisava.

- Lils, o que aconteceu com a gente ontem? – ele perguntou, sem conseguiu se conter.

Aquele silêncio o estava matando!

A expressão dela se tornou culpada e Sirius a ouviu suspirar.

- Não sei Pad, acho que estou um pouco estressada com o trabalho e acabei descontando em você – Lily tentou se justificar, mordendo o lábio inferior – Me desculpe.

A resposta da ruiva, de certo modo, deixou-o um pouco desapontado. Como pudera sequer ter cogitado a hipótese de que Lily estivesse com ciúmes dele? Já devia estar acostumado com a ideia de que eles não se viam daquela maneira (pelo menos ele achava que não). Melhor ainda, porque ainda se importava com isso afinal de contas? Talvez estivesse ficando maluco também.

- Esquece, vai – Sirius disse, dando de ombros – Não tem problema.

Ele mal acabara de falar, e Harry já entrava correndo na cozinha, com sua mochila nas costas.

- Pronto, podemos ir? – o pequeno perguntou, agitado.

- Podemos – o moreno falou, pondo-se de pé – Mas primeiro vai dar um beijo na mamãe, anda.

A criança precipitou-se em direção à mãe e beijou-lhe a, recebendo um beijo em troca.

- Agora você dinho – ele falou alegremente, abrindo espaço para o padrinho passar.

Lily levou a mão à testa, sentindo suas bochechas corarem; Precisaria ter uma conversa com o filho, ou então seria aquele embaraço toda vez que Sirius estivesse ali. O moreno soltou uma risada e fez o que o afilhado pedira, depositou um beijo na bochecha vermelha da ruiva; sabia que se não o fizesse, Harry não o deixaria sossegado. O menino abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Vamos logo baixinho, antes que você mate sua mãe de vergonha – o animagus falou, segurando-o pela mão.

Harry olhou para ele de maneira questionadora; Com certeza não entendera porque a mãe ficaria com vergonha, mas nenhum dos dois adultos queria explicar-lhe aquele tópico no momento.

Lily acompanhou os dois até a lareira, onde sumiram em meio as chamas verdes. Olhou no relógio e, ao notar a hora avançada, sentiu-se um tanto desanimada. Ainda não acreditava que seria obrigada a ir ao hospital em pleno sábado; ela devia realmente amar muito o seu trabalho!

- SL -

Às nove e meia da manhã, Lily encontrava-se no saguão do St. Mungus. Cumprimentou a moça da recepção e seguiu até sua sala, onde deixou seus pertences e pegou seu jaleco no armário. Assim que o vestiu, foi direto para a sala de seu supervisor, quem sabia estar aguardando-a. No começo da semana, recebera uma coruja do Dr. Tyler (seu supervisor), pedindo-a para comparecer ao St. Mungus no sábado pela manhã, pois precisavam conversar sobre algo importante. Lily passara a semana inteira se perguntando e tentando imaginar sobre o que se trataria tal conversa, mas nenhuma das hipóteses imaginadas por ela chegou sequer perto da verdade.

Ao entrar na sala do Dr. Tyler, encontrou a última pessoa que cogitou encontrar ali. Sentado em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa de seu supervisor (e de costas para a porta), estava Severus Snape. A ruiva estacou no lugar, sem saber direito como agir.

- Lily, por favor entre – Dr. Tyler falou, acenando para que ela entrasse – Vejo que recebeu minha coruja.

Só então Severus pareceu notar a chegada dela, pois ele virou-se abruptamente e encarou-a com surpresa; Talvez ela não fosse a única pega desprevenida ali. Lily fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até a cadeira vaga em frente a mesa.

- Sim – ela respondeu educadamente, sentando-se – E tenho que confessar que fiquei curiosa para saber o motivo da reunião.

- Não é bem uma reunião – o medi-bruxo disse, calmamente – Eu só gostaria de informa-la que, a pedido de Dumbledore, Snape ficará um tempo conosco aqui no St. Mungus. Ele está terminando sua especialização em venenos antigos e precisa de um local que ofereça melhor estrutura.

A ruiva assentiu, apesar de não estar totalmente confortável com aquela ideia. Severus permaneceu calado, olhando distraidamente pela janela.

- Mas fui chamada aqui só para ser comunicada sobre isso? – perguntou, temendo um pouco a resposta.

- Na verdade não – o supervisor admitiu – Dada a sua facilidade em lidar com poções complicadas e coisas do tipo, Dumbledore e eu achamos que você talvez pudesse ajudar Severus na preparação e pesquisa dos venenos. Veja bem, você continuaria a trabalhar normalmente como medi-bruxa, mas seria liberada um dia na semana para ajudar Severus neste projeto.

Lily ficou hesitante. Desde a época de Hogwarts, ela e Severus não poderiam ser mais considerados amigos. E mesmo depois de findada a guerra e provado que Snape fora espião da Ordem, os dois nunca mais se reaproximaram. Lily não guardava rancor algum sobre ele, mas também não havia mais a antiga amizade entre os dois.

- Você concordou com isso, Severus? – perguntou, em dúvida.

Só então ele olhou a ruiva, outra vez.

- Concordei – ele respondeu, de forma neutra.

- Bem, então não acho que haja motivos para eu recusar – Lily disse, por fim.

Depois de acertado o dia da semana em que Lily estaria à disposição para ajudar Snape com suas pesquisas, a mulher pediu licença e se retirou da sala, para poder ir atender seus pacientes. Estava no meio do corredor, quando ouviu Severus chama-la. Ela virou-se e viu que ele vinha em sua direção.

- Pois não? – ela falou formalmente.

Snape permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, antes de finalmente falar alguma coisa.

- Eu só queria que soubesse que sou grato por sua ajuda – ele começou, um tanto hesitante – Mas se você não estiver confortável com esta situação, não vou ficar ofendido se não quiser desistir.

- Eu realmente não me importo em ter que trabalhar com você, Severus – ela mentiu parcialmente.

Ele assentiu levemente.

- Só digo isso porque pensei que, após tudo o que aconteceu conosco em Hogwarts, eu não seria o parceiro ideal de trabalho para você – explicou, coçando o pescoço.

- De verdade, não tem problema algum – Lily insistiu, esforçando-se para parecer convincente – Já faz bastante tempo desde que terminamos a escola, acho que somos adultos o suficiente para lidarmos de maneira profissional com esta situação.

Ela já se preparava para ir, quando Severus continuou.

- Eu também gostaria de aproveitar e lhe pedir desculpas, pelo que lhe fiz naquela época – ele disse – Hoje vejo que não estava agindo de forma muito justa. E já que vamos trabalhar juntos, não quero que nenhuma mágoa antiga atrapalhe isto.

Lily não estava acreditando muito no que acabara de ouvir. Severus Snape lhe pedindo desculpas? Bem, parecia que Dumbledore de fato conseguira recuperar seu antigo amigo. A ruiva sorriu.

- Aceito suas desculpas – disse, após alguns instantes – E não se preocupe, não guardo mágoas sobre o que aconteceu na escola. É como eu disse, já somos maduros o suficientes para tratar esta situação de maneira profissional.

O alívio de Severus às palavras dela foi visível.

- Agora eu preciso ir – ela continuou, estendendo-lhe a mão – Tenho alguns pacientes me esperando. Vejo você semana que vem.

Snape sorriu brevemente e aceitou a mão que ela lhe estendia. Assim que ele a soltou, Lily fez o caminho de volta até sua sala e se assustou ao ver a quantidade de pessoas na fila de espera para serem atendidas.

- Merlin! Que inveja eu estou sentindo do Pad e do Harry agora – falou, pegava a primeira ficha e ia chamar seu primeiro paciente.

- xXxXx -

Sirius e Harry passaram quase toda a manhã jogando quadribol, numa área campada, nos arredores de Londres (longe o suficiente dos olhares dos trouxas). A criança não negava ser cria do Prongs, sua habilidade de voo era algo impressionante para alguém com tão pouca idade. E enquanto observava o afilhado voar com facilidade, Sirius não pode deixar de pensar em como ele se tornaria um jogador excelente de quadribol, quando ficasse mais velho.

Na hora do almoço, os dois foram para o Beco Diagonal e o animagus deixou o menino à vontade para escolher o que quisesse comer. Não foi novidade alguma quando o almoço deles acabou nem um belo par de hambúrgueres e montanhas de batatas fritas. Só esperava que Harry não contasse à mãe o que comera no almoço; Lily o mataria se soubesse que deixara seu filho entupir-se de porcarias. Assim que terminaram de comer, ainda tinham um espacinho no estômago para a sobremesa, por isso, trataram de pedir dois sundaes de chocolate também.

- Já decidiu o que quer de presente de aniversário? – Sirius perguntou, observando o afilhado se lambuzar todo com a calda de chocolate do sorvete – Você tem que me dizer logo, se não eu não consigo comprar a tempo.

O garotinho sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu ia pedir um filhote de dragão, mas mamãe disse é perigoso e também é ilegal – respondeu, extremamente aborrecido – Eu disse que Hagrid podia me ajudar a cuidar do dragão, mas mamãe me proibiu de pedir.

Sirius gargalhou com vontade, imaginando a cara de horror que a amiga devia ter feito quando Harry lhe contou que queria um Dragão de presente de aniversário.

- É, baixinho. Desta vez eu vou ter que concordar com a sua mãe – ele disse, ainda rindo – Mesmo que eu conseguisse um dragão pra você, ainda seria ilegal. Fora que sua mamãe me esfolaria por te dar algo tão perigoso.

- É, eu sei – Harry concordou – Mamãe às vezes é brava.

"Eu que o diga" foi o que o moreno pensou, mas não disse nada.

- Mas era só isso que você queria? – ele perguntou, em vez disso – Você só queria o dragão? Não tem mais nada?

O pequeno parou por algum tempo, pensando no que responder. Bem, havia algo que queria, mas tinha quase certeza que seu dinho também não poderia dá-lo. Resolveu que pediria mesmo assim.

- Eu quero que você seja meu pai, dinho – ele falou, olhando para o padrinho de maneira hesitante.

Sirius engasgou-se com o sorvete imediatamente. Merlin, de onde Harry estava tirando aquelas coisas? Primeiro insistia que ele beijasse Lily toda vez que a encontrasse, e agora pedia para que o moreno se tornasse seu pai? Alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo ali. Ele pigarreou, para clarear a garganta.

- Baixinho, você já tem um pai – respondeu, com delicadeza – Eu não posso pegar o lugar dele.

- Mas o meu papai morreu, então não sei se conta – o menino falou, tristonho.

Aquela resposta de Harry fez o coração do animagus apertar. Ele puxou sua cadeira para mais próximo da do pequeno e abaixou-se, para ficar da altura dele.

- Hey, seu papai pode não estar mais aqui, mas tenho certeza que ele ainda cuida de você, de onde quer que esteja – disse, fazendo a criança encara-lo – Não é porque você não pode vê-lo, que ele te abandonou.

- Mas dinho – o garotinho continuou – Se você casasse com a mamãe, você também seria meu pai e viria morar com a gente. Aí eu teria dois papais, um que eu vejo e um que eu não vejo.

Se a situação não fosse tão triste, Sirius teria achado graça do pedido inocente do afilhado.

- Eu não posso me casar com a sua mãe, Harry – ele tentou explicar calmamente – Não é assim que funciona.

- Mas mamãe disse uma vez, que casou com meu papai porque amava ele – o garotinho disse, de maneira eloquente – E ela sempre diz que você, eu e o tio Remus somos as pessoas que ela mais ama nesse mundo. Você não ama a minha mãe também, dinho?

Céus, aquela criança era inteligente demais para a idade que tinha. Harry deveria estar formulando aqueles argumentos havia algum tempo, porque conseguira desarmar qualquer resposta que Padfoot tivesse pronta.

- Eu... amo – disse, tentando encontrar uma maneira de explicar tal assunto à uma criança de quase cinco anos.

- Então! Se mamãe ama você, e você ama minha mãe, então podem se casar – o menino disse, chateado – Por favor, dinho.

Sirius coçou o pescoço, sem saber o que responder. Mas em que diabos de situação tinha se enfiado? Demorou um tempo até ele ter uma explicação razoável.

- Olha baixinho, para eu poder casar com a sua mãe, não basta só eu ama-la do jeito que eu amo – ele explicou, esforçando-se para parecer seguro do que falava - Eu precisaria amá-la de uma maneira diferente também, do jeito que os casais se amam; tipo a tia Molly e o tio Arthur. Só aí nós poderíamos nos casar.

- E você não ama? – Harry perguntou, esperançoso – Nem um pouquinho?

A pergunta fê-lo pensar por um momento. É claro que amava Lily, isso era uma verdade inegável; os dois haviam passado por coisas demais juntos nos últimas anos para que ele não a amasse, mas do jeito que Harry queria? Sinceramente, nunca parara para pensar naquela possibilidade. A simples hipótese de que acabasse descobrindo amar a amiga de uma maneira não amigável, já era motivo suficiente para que ele evitasse o tópico. "Ela é a viúva do Prongs" era tudo o que ele precisava pensar quando achava que estava começando a confundir seus sentimentos com relação à ruiva. E foi tudo o que ele precisou pensar no momento também.

- Não baixinho – disse, sem tanta segurança quanto gostaria – Infelizmente, não do jeito que é preciso. Sinto muito.

O garotinho pareceu realmente chateado com a resposta, o que preocupou o animagus. Definitivamente, alguma coisa estava errada ali; Harry não estaria tão empenhado naquele assunto se não houvesse um motivo.

- Por que está tão chateado, toquinho de gente? – ele perguntou, analisando o afilhado – Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Harry permaneceu calado e deu de ombros, como se o assunto não importasse. Aquela atitude não enganou o moreno nem por um segundo.

- Vamos, pode me falar – Sirius insistiu – Prometo que não vou rir e nem falar nada para a sua mãe.

- É só que... – a criança começou hesitante, largando o restinho de seu sorvete no copo – Todo mundo na minha escola tem pai e mãe, mas eu não. Eu só tenho a mamãe. Por isso que eu queria que você casasse com ela, dinho. Porque aí você seria meu pai de verdade e todo mundo ia parar de perguntar por que só minha mãe e meu dinho vão me buscar. Eu ia poder dizer que você era meu pai também.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Sirius; Aquela era uma situação difícil, pela qual não desejava estar passando no momento. Via-se claramente que a pequeno estava chateado, mas não havia muito que o moreno pudesse fazer quando a isso.

- Harry, nenhuma família é igual à outra – ele disse pacientemente, deixando seu sorvete de lado também – Você tem sua mãe e tem a mim, os seus amiguinhos tem ambos os pais, mas isso não quer dizer que eles são mais amados do que você ou os torna superiores. Eu sei que não sou seu pai, mas devo valer alguma coisa, não?

O menininho abriu um sorrisinho e sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então, isso que é importante – o animagus continuou, vendo que suas palavras surtiam o efeito esperado – Não ligue para o que eles falam e nem fique chateado com isso. Eles são apenas trouxas, não sabem quem seu pai foi ou como ele ajudou a manter este mundo a salvo, mas você sabe e deve sentir orgulho por ser filho dele. Nunca se esqueça disso, okay?

Harry assentiu mais uma vez e, pelo que Sirius percebeu, entendera realmente o que ele dissera. Melhor assim, não gostava de ver seu toquinho de gente chateado. Ajudou o menino a limpar a boca suja de calda de sorvete e, assim que pagou a conta, os dois voltaram às ruas do Beco Diagonal. Já estavam saindo do Caldeirão Furado, em direção às ruas de Londres, quando Harry tornou a falar.

- Dinho, tem certeza de que eu não posso ganhar um dragão, então? – perguntou, enquanto atravessava a rua de mãos dadas com o padrinho.

O moreno riu da pergunta do garoto.

- Sinto muito baixinho, mas você vai ter que escolher outra coisa – respondeu, antes de se encaminharem ao parquinho mais próximo.

- SL -

A semana seguinte chegou rápido. Já que não podia ganhar seu tão desejado dragão, Harry dissera ao padrinho que queria apenas que ele fosse às suas duas festas de aniversário. Claro, isso só complicou as coisas para o lado de Sirius, pois ficou sem a menor ideia sobre o que comprar para o menino. Ele se viu completamente perdido, tendo que escolher um presente. Tanto que, na véspera da primeira festinha de Harry, ainda não comprara nada.

Foi Remus quem veio com uma solução, quando lembrou ao amigo o quanto a criança era apaixonada por quadribol. Graças ao conselho, Sirius finalmente conseguiu comprar algo que sabia que Harry adoraria; um kit infantil de bolas para quadribol. As bolas eram todas adaptadas para o tamanho das crianças; A goles tinha o tamanho perfeito para as crianças conseguirem segura-la de maneira correta, os balaços não davam pancadas muito fortes e até mesmo o pomo voava numa velocidade reduzida, para que as vassouras infantis pudessem alcança-lo. Harry ficaria louco quando visse o presente.

Para a festa da quinta-feira, 31 de julho, Lily havia convidado apenas os amiguinhos trouxas do pequeno, assim como alguns adultos da vizinhança e conhecidos da família, mas Sirius ficou impressionado com a quantidade de gente que compareceu. Às seis e meia, a casa estava cheia de crianças correndo por todo o canto e adultos que conversavam tranquilamente, sem nem imaginar que ali existiam bruxos (ele e Lily tiveram o trabalho de esconder todo e qualquer objeto que pudesse revelar alguma relação com magia).

Harry estava radiante por receber os amigos em sua casa e brincava sem descanso. E no meio daquela confusão toda, Sirius acabou sendo obrigado a ajudar Lily no andamento da festa, pois a ruiva estava à beira de ataque de nervos. Foi um grande alívio para os dois quando Remus apareceu e se disponibilizou a ajuda-los; era bem difícil servir comida, recepcionar pessoas e ainda tomar conta de quase quinze crianças sem o uso de magia.

Sirius estava na cozinha, ajudando a amiga a colocar vários salgadinhos diferentes numa bandeja, quando a campainha tocou.

- Você pode atender, Pad? – Lily perguntou, enquanto terminava de arrumar tudo na bandeja.

- Deixa comigo – o moreno falou, limpando as mãos.

Ele deixou a cozinha o mais rápido possível e foi até o hall de entrada. Mas quando abriu a porta, ficou um pouco sem ação; era a professora de Harry. Claro, isto não deveria ser grande coisa, não haveria motivos para ele ficar sem ação... se a professora do baixinho não estivesse tão linda. Desde o primeiro dia de aula, quando a vira com seu uniforme de trabalho e rabo de cavalo alto, Sirius percebera que ela era bela. Mas agora, parada à porta, usando um vestido azul delicado, no lugar no uniforme, e os cabelos negros soltos e ondulados, ele tivera certeza de que ela era _extremamente_ bela. A mulher lhe sorriu, um tanto encabulada.

- Boa noite – ela cumprimentou.

Padfoot sacudiu a cabeça levemente, para recuperar o foco.

- Desculpe, boa noite – disse, percebendo que estava fazendo papel de palhaço – Entre srta. Montenegro, Harry já estava perguntando se você viria ou não.

A professora aceitou o convite e entrou.

- Eu tive alguns problemas, quase não pude vir – explicou – Na verdade, só quero entregar o presente ao Harry – falou, mostrando o embrulho em suas mãos – Não sei se vou poder demorar muito.

- Seria uma pena se você não pudesse ficar, o baixinho estava mesmo ansioso pela sua chegada – Sirius comentou, enquanto guiava-a até a sala de estar – Espere aqui, vou procura-lo.

Não foi difícil encontrar Harry, o menino brincava de pique no quintal atrás da casa, com os amigos. O moreno só precisou avisar que sua professora chegara, em segundos a criança disparou ao seu encontro. Lily conversava com a Srta. Montenegro, quando Sirius chegou com Harry.

- Parabéns, meu amor – a professora falou, abraçando a criança afetuosamente – Trouxe isso para você.

Os olhinhos do garoto brilharam de excitação quando viram o presente e ele tratou de pega-lo no mesmo instante.

- Como é que se diz, Harry? – Lily perguntou, antes que o filho sumisse.

- Obrigado, Srta. Montenegro – falou, indo até a professora e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- De nada – a mulher respondeu amavelmente.

Os três observaram, enquanto o menino corria com os amigos para abrir seu novo presente.

- Bem, acho que vou voltar para a cozinha e ver se Remus conseguiu encontrar o suco que eu pedi – Lily avisou – Você vem, Pad?

Sirius olhou para a amiga, e então para a professora de Harry, que parecia um tanto desconfortável naquele ambiente de estranhos. Não mataria se ele conversasse um pouco com a mulher e a fizesse se sentir mais à vontade, mataria? Ele estava ali para isso, a final de contas.

- Pode ir na frente, eu vou depois – respondeu.

A ruiva encarou o amigo, desconfiada, e então lançou um olhar para a professora de Harry. Não fez comentário algum, mas soube na mesma hora que Sirius não a ajudaria em mais nada, enquanto aquela bela mulher estivesse ali. Típico!

- SL -

E aconteceu exatamente o que Lily achou que aconteceria. No decorrer da noite, enquanto ela e Remus se matavam de trabalhar para manter a festa acontecendo, tudo o que aquele sem vergonha do Padfoot fez, foi ficar o tempo todo grudado na professora de Harry. Lily já estava ficando com ódio da cara do moreno, por ele ser tão descaradamente safado; Merlin! Não podia nem ver uma mulher bonita.

Às oito e meia da noite, quando a ruiva apareceu na sala para repor a bandeja de salgadinhos da mesa, viu que Sirius e a Srta. Montenegro conversavam animadamente, próximos à janela. Seu amigo deveria estar falando algo bem engraçado, pois a mulher ria sem parar. A ruiva colocou a bandeja de cheia comida na mesa e pegou a vazia. Foi quando Remus apareceu, trazendo uma pilha de guardanapos limpos.

- Eu não acredito que ele vai passar a noite inteira conversando com essa mulher – Lily resmungou.

- Você conhece o Padfoot – Lupin disse, voltando a atenção para o que a amiga estava olhando – Ele sempre teve um fraco por mulheres bonitas.

Neste momento, Sirius disse alguma coisa para a Srta. Montenegro que a fez rir novamente e ele abriu aquele típico sorriso galante, que sempre usava quando tentava conquistar as garotas em Hogwarts. Lily trincou os dentes ao ver aquela cena.

- Eu preciso de uma bebida – disse, indo em direção à cozinha.

Remus observou a amiga sumir cozinha adentro e, então, olhou para onde Sirius estava. Tentou conter uma risada, mas não foi muito bem-sucedido. Céus, quanto tempo será que demoraria para aqueles dois finalmente perceberem o óbvio?

- SL -

Por volta das nove, o parabéns foi cantado e o bolo servido. Àquela hora, as crianças já estavam mais do que exaustas de tanto brincar, por isso, não demorou muito para que os convidados começassem a se retirar. Assim que o último convidado se foi, Lily, Sirius e Remus ficaram com a tarefa de limpar a casa inteira. Bem, pelo menos foi isso que Lily pensou, antes que Remus viesse lhe dizer que não poderia ficar para ajuda-la, pois tinha uma entrevista de emprego na manhã seguinte e ainda precisava arrumar tudo em sua casa.

A ruiva não ficou muito satisfeita com a notícia. Estava irritada com Sirius, por ele ter passado a noite inteira ignorando-a completamente para ficar fazendo companhia para a professora de Harry, e a ideia de ficar à sós com ele (já que Harry dormia a sono solto no sofá) não lhe agradava muito. Ainda mais depois das quatro doses de firewhiskhy que ela tinha tomado, poderia acabar falando alguma besteira. Mas mesmo assim, não houve muito o que ela pudesse fazer para impedir a partida de Remus e, logo, viu-se sozinha com Padfoot.

- Eu vou colocar o Harry na cama – disse, séria – Pode começar a recolher os copos, enquanto isso.

A mulher não esperou qualquer resposta do amigo, simplesmente pegou o filho no colo e encaminhou-se para as escadas, deixando um Sirius Black confuso para trás. Quando voltou à sala, viu que ele, de fato, recolhia os copos espalhados, com ajuda de magia. Lily não disse nada, apenas retirou a varinha do bolso e pôs-se a ajuda-lo a recolher o lixo.

Sirius lançou um olhar furtivo à amiga, enquanto fechava a sacola de lixo; ela parecia extremamente aborrecida com alguma coisa, mas ele não fazia ideia do que. Mas foi quando Lily rasgou o saco de lixo sem querer, após uma tentativa de amarra-lo, e espalhou todo o lixo pela sala outra vez, que ele teve certeza de que alguma coisa estava mesmo errada.

- Lils, está tudo bem? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Claro que está tudo bem – ela respondeu, rispidamente – Por que não estaria?

O moreno franziu o cenho.

- Me diga você – ele falou, mal humorado – Você está quieta e parece prestes a matar alguém, mas eu não faço a menor ideia do porquê.

- Eu não estou prestes a matar ninguém – Lily replicou, irritada – Estou cansada, porque, ao contrário de você, eu trabalhei a noite inteira tentando manter a festa sob controle e agora ainda tenho que limpar a minha casa, antes de poder dormir.

O tom de voz ríspido da amiga não era algo característico dela e, na opinião do moreno, aquele ataque histérico era menos característico ainda, para não dizer completamente desnecessário.

Lily grunhiu e abaixou-se, para recolher o lixo que deixara cair no chão. Merlin! Por que se sentia tão frustrada assim? Aquilo simplesmente não fazia sentido. Estava cansada de saber que Sirius sempre foi do tipo que flerta com qualquer mulher bonita e isso nunca significou nada para ela; Por que diabos, agora, isso a afetava tanto? O que estava acontecendo com ela? Não podia estar com ciúmes, não podia! Aquilo simplesmente não fazia sentido. Mas se não estava com ciúmes, então por que só a lembrança de Sirius e da Srta. Montenegro conversando tão intimamente (e do jeito como ele sorria para ela) deixava Lily com vontade de vomitar?

Ela estava tão imersa em seu conflito interno, que nem percebeu quando Sirius se aproximou e segurou suas mãos, impedindo-a de continuar a catar o lixo.

- Lils, o que está te incomodando? – ele perguntou, encarando-a intensamente – Não parece ser só cansaço.

A ruiva levantou-se, ato que o amigo imitou, e só então percebeu o quanto estavam próximos. Seu coração começou a bater incrivelmente rápido, sem que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir.

- Eu não sei Sirius! – ela disse, levando as mãos aos cabelos vermelhos – Eu não sei! Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo, eu não sei mais o que pensar. Eu acho que estou começando a sentir coisas que não devia, mas eu também não sei se estou confundindo as coisas ou se é algo genuíno. Droga! Só quero que essa confusão toda acabe, acho que estou ficando louca.

O moreno ficou um tanto desconsertado com a explosão repentina da amiga. Alguma coisa devia estar realmente errada para ela reagir daquele jeito.

- Do que está falando, Lily? – perguntou, mais confuso do que antes.

- De você! Estou falando de você! – ela praticamente gritou.

A expressão perplexa de Sirius representava muito bem o que ele sentia no momento. Tinha escutado errado, ou Lily _realmente_ dissera que ele era o causador da confusão dela?

- Mas... o que eu fiz desta vez? – ele disse, sem compreender bulhufas do que ela dizia.

Ela não respondeu à pergunta do moreno, em vez disso fez a única coisa que desejava fazer (mesmo que estivesse negando isso a si mesma) desde que percebera a proximidade deles; ela simplesmente o beijou. Talvez fosse efeito do Firewhisky que tomara mais cedo, ou então estava de fato ficando louca, Lily não saberia dizer ao certo, mas com certeza não poderia estar em seu juízo perfeito. Porque se estivesse, não estaria ali beijando Padfoot e, definitivamente, não estaria gostando de fazê-lo. Suas mãos se perderam em meio aos cachos negros dele e, foi com surpresa ainda maior, que Lily percebeu que Sirius não só lhe correspondia, como a trazia para mais perto e aprofundava o beijo deles.

A ruiva tinha plena consciência de que tudo aquilo era uma loucura (droga, estava beijando seu melhor amigo!) e que deveria se afastar, mas a simples lembrança do jeito _amável_ como aquela professorazinha sorrira para Sirius fazia com que Lily perdesse qualquer controle que tivesse. Sentia as mãos de Sirius apertando-lhe a cintura e passeando por suas costas, mas em nenhum momento parar de beija-lo pareceu-lhe uma ideia muito tentadora. Merlin, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

Obviamente, depois de algum tempo, precisaram se separar por falta de oxigênio. E Foi naquele momento, que as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas entre os dois. Sirius encarou a amiga; os lábios vermelhos e ligeiramente inchados, a respiração ofegante. Nunca a vira tão bonita, mas o sentimento de culpa que se apoderou dele foi algo incontrolável. O que diabos acabara de fazer? Ele quis dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz parecia ter tirado uma folga e não simplesmente não saía, estava embasbacado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. A ruiva, por sua vez, também não tinha muito sucesso em articular algumas palavras. A consciência do que tinha acabado de fazer fê-la corar furiosamente, e ela abaixou a cabeça, sem conseguir encarar o moreno. Se pudesse enfiar-se num buraco, naquele instante, teria feito.

Foi completamente desconfortável e amaldiçoando-se mentalmente, que Sirius falou uma desculpa qualquer e desaparatou, deixando Lily com seus próprios pensamentos. Ela jogou-se no sofá, ignorando completamente o lixo no meio de sua sala, e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, odiando-se em silêncio. Já não tinha mais a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo consigo, a confusão em sua mente era terrível, mas esperava realmente que aquela sua loucura não estragasse sua amizade com Padfoot, ou nunca se perdoaria por isso.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Capítulo novo, YAAAAAY! *-*

Sério, não vou comentar esse capítulo, estou emocionada (e vomitando arco-íris) demais para isso. Só peço desculpas para quem achar que ficou tosco, mas eu não podia fazer o beijo deles diferente, essa cena nasceu antes da fic. UASHUSAHASUSAH

**Respostas**

**Geb101:** kkkkkkkkkkkk' Tadinho do Six! Ele não teve culpa que a loira o agarrou, coitado. Lily está é se mordendo toda de ciúmes e não admite. AUSHSUAHSAU

**A:**Meu Merlin, mas que desespero! UHASUHSUSAHUHSA Não morra de ansiedade, não. Estou postando, estou postando. xD

Bem, por enquanto é tudo, gente.

Me desculpem pela demora, mas eu tive sérios problemas para terminar este capítulo. Também preciso avisar que, depois deste post, as atualizações não serão mais tão rápidas, porque minhas aulas começam na segunda. Mas não se preocupem, continuarei a escrever a história. Só não esperem update toda semana, okay?

Muito obrigadinha a todo mundo que tem acompanhado.

Continuem mandando reviews, porque eles me deixam muito feliz e eu sempre escrevo melhor quando estou feliz. :)

Beijos

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	12. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer:**O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos

**N/A**: Os reviews logados serão respondidos por PM.

- xXxXx -

**Capítulo XI**

Sirius nunca descobriria como conseguira chegar inteiro em casa. Estava tão atordoado com o que acabara de acontecer, que acabou calculando mal e desaparatou em cima da mesa de centro; não foi muito surpreendente quando o moreno quase parou dentro da lareira acesa, após um tombo catastrófico de cima da mesa.

Ele levantou-se num pulo, ainda sem saber direito o que fazer. Sua cabeça trabalhava freneticamente, tentando compreender direito o que fizera, mas tudo o que conseguira até agora foi encontrar uma bela de uma dor de cabeça. Precisava se acalmar, precisava parar com aquela crise de pânico e se concentrar, pensar com clareza.

- Respira, seu idiota – ele falou consigo mesmo, massageando as têmporas.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, com o intuito de se controlar um pouco, e sentou-se no sofá. Conjurou uma garrafa de Fire Whisky e tomou um gole da garrafa mesmo; agora sim, sentia o corpo relaxar um pouco. Ainda assim, seu cérebro ainda continuava trabalhando sem parar. O que diabos dera em Lily, para beijá-lo daquela maneira? E o pior, o que dera _**nele**_ para correspondê-la? Okay, Lily era uma mulher deslumbrante, do tipo que nenhum homem no mundo resistiria, mas também era sua amiga, mãe de seu afilhado e viúva do Prongs, aquilo era simplesmente errado!

O _animagus_ não sabia dizer o que o incomodava mais, o fato de ter feito algo que tinha consciência de que era errado, ou ter gostado de fazê-lo. Levou a garrafa de Fire Whisky à boca outra vez e tomou um gole consideravelmente longo. Descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar todas aquelas emoções conflitantes; Mas tornou a abrir os olhos ao descobrir que, quando os fechava, parecia-lhe que ainda conseguia sentir os lábios quentes de Lily contra os seus, e aquilo realmente não o ajudaria naquele momento.

- Merda, vou acabar ficando maluco se continuar assim – resmungou, irritado.

Quando a garrafa de Fire Whisky já estava pela metade, Sirius já começara a ponderar se fora tão errado assim ele ter beijado Lily, e vice-versa. Não era como se eles fossem comprometidos, ou coisa parecida. James estava morto, não estava? Ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito se Sirius beijava, ou não Lily.

É claro que, depois de tal pensamento, o moreno passou a se sentir pior do que já estava. Talvez fosse hora de largar a garrafa de whisky e ir deitar. Não que fosse conseguir dormir, seu cérebro ainda tinha energia o suficiente para mantê-lo acordado o restante da noite. Mas, de certo modo, Sirius até ficava aliviado por isso, pois sabia que assim que fechasse os olhos, voltaria a sentir os lábios da amiga nos seus, e a sensação das mãos delicadas dela correndo por seus cabelos.

- SL -

No dia seguinte, Lily acordou com o som de algo batendo em sua janela. Passara grande parte da madrugada remoendo a burrada que fizera (ainda não se conformava que havia sido estúpida o suficiente para agarrar Padfoot daquele jeito), por isso relutou em abrir os olhos. Mas quando o barulho em sua janela persistiu, ela se viu obrigada a levantar-se. Logo descobriu a fonte do barulho, uma coruja parda bicava o vidro sem parar e a ruiva abriu a janela antes que a ave acabasse quebrando sua janela.

A mulher retirou o pergaminho da pata do animal, que voou para fora outra vez, assim que se viu livre da entrega. Lily abriu o pergaminho e não precisou de muito tempo para reconhecer a letra de Sirius. Seu estômago retorceu-se um pouco de ansiedade, antes que ela pudesse ler.

_"Lily,_

_ Recebi uma coruja do Departamento dos Aurores, me requisitando para uma missão de última hora. Parece que um dos Aurores encarregados da missão se feriu e pediram para que eu o substituísse. Parto ainda esta manhã, mas não sei quando volto, por isso não vou poder comparecer à festinha do Harry hoje à noite. Diga para ele que sinto muito por não poder estar aí, mas que assim que estiver de volta, vou levá-lo para jogar quadribol e estearemos o presente que dei a ele._

_Desculpe-me mais uma vez,_

_Sirius"_

A ruiva suspirou; ela não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que não havia missão nenhuma, Sirius estava apenas dando uma desculpa para evitar encontrá-la, após a noite anterior. Sinceramente? Lily não o culpava, apesar de ficar chateada pela atitude um tanto covarde do amigo.

Ela vestiu seu robe e guardou o bilhete no bolso deste, sabendo que não demoraria muito para que Harry perguntasse sobre o padrinho e ela tivesse avisar sobre a "missão de última hora". Passou pelo quarto do pequeno, para checar se ele ainda estava dormindo, e encontrou-o profundamente adormecido em sua cama, abraçado ao dragão de pelúcia que Hagrid lhe dera em seu aniversário de três anos. Sem querer acordar o filho, Lily fechou a porta silenciosamente e foi até a cozinha preparar o café-da-manhã. Estava terminando sua xícara de chá, quando Harry desceu as escadas animadamente e entrou correndo na cozinha.

- Bom dia mãe! – o menino falou, sentando-se à mesa.

- Bom dia, meu amor – Lily respondeu, dando um beijo nos cabelos negros do filho – Quer um pouco de mingau?

O menino assentiu avidamente, enquanto pegava um pãozinho da cesta e o devorava. A mulher retirou a varinha do bolso e conjurou a tigela de mingau para o filho, que não perdeu tempo para começar de comer. O mingau já estava pela metade da tigela, quando o garotinho parou para respirar.

- Mamãe, que horas o dinho vem hoje para ajudar na minha festa? – ele perguntou, tomando um gole de achocolatado.

Lily pigarreou discretamente, antes de retirar o pedaço de pergaminho do bolso.

- Seu dinho enviou uma coruja hoje cedo – ela falou, entregando-lhe o bilhete – Ele pediu que eu te avisasse que ele não vai poder vir. Parece que ele foi chamado às pressas para uma missão e teve que ir, também não sabe quando exatamente vai voltar. Mas Pad disse que assim que voltar, vai levar você para jogar quadribol outra vez, meu amor.

A expressão de tristeza no rosto do filho fez o coração de Lily apertar; e o fato dela ter quase certeza de que era a maior culpada pela ausência de Sirius, só a fazia sentir-se pior.

- Eu odeio esse trabalho do dinho – o menininho resmungou, encarando o pedaço de pergaminho e tentando decifrar as letras.

- Não fica assim, pequeno. Você sabe que seu Dinho nunca faltaria um aniversário seu à toa – a ruiva disse amavelmente, passando as mãos carinhosamente pelos cabelos rebeldes da criança.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível, antes de dobrar o pergaminho cuidadosamente e guardá-lo no bolso do pijama. Não foi surpresa para Lily quando o menino permaneceu emburrado pelo resto do dia; o humor dele não melhorou nem quando a ruiva perguntou se o garotinho gostaria de ajudá-la a enfeitiçar os balões. Ela se esforçou para anima-lo, mas não adiantou muita coisa. Quando a noite chegou, e os convidados começaram a aparecer para a festinha, Harry ainda encontrava-se profundamente chateado pelo padrinho não estar presente.

- SL -

Durante os cinco dias seguintes, Sirius não apareceu na casa dos Potter. Sentia-se extremamente culpado por mentir ao afilhado e faltar a festa de aniversário do pequeno, mas só a ideia de ter de encarar Lily, após o pequeno "incidente"dos dois, já era o suficiente para apavora-lo. Estava confuso demais sobre como agir, precisa de um tempo para organizar seus pensamentos antes. Óbvio, não fugiria da amiga pelo resto de sua vida, mas ambos precisavam de tempo para pensar e, com isso, manter-se afastado foi a melhor solução que encontrara.

Neste tempo em que se manteve afastado, o _animagus_ ficou incomunicável e deixava sua casa apenas para ir ao trabalho; e mesmo no trabalho, tomava sempre o cuidado de permanecer em sua sala, para não correr o risco de encontrar com alguém indesejável. Quando se sentiu confiante o suficiente para encarar a ruiva outra vez (e depois de muito pensar sobre o que aconteceria com eles), Sirius decidiu que, talvez, já estivesse na hora dele voltar de sua "missão".

Era tarde de quarta-feira, quando ele decidiu deixar o conforto de sua sala no Departamento dos Aurores e enfrentar a realidade outra vez. O moreno terminou todos os relatórios do dia o mais rápido possível e, antes das cinco, conseguiu deixar o prédio onde trabalhava, pondo-se a caminho do Caldeirão Furado. Em pouco tempo, alcançou as ruas da Londres trouxa e começou a fazer o caminho, a pé mesmo, até a escola de Harry. O caminho até a escola não era longo, mas era o suficiente para que Sirius pudesse se preparar psicologicamente para seu reencontro iminente com os Potter (mais especificamente, com a Sra. Potter, já que Lily não retomara seu nome de solteira).

Já eram quase cinco e vinte da tarde, quando o moreno alcançou o prédio bege imponente, onde Harry estudava. O portão de entrada estava apinhado de pais, que esperavam para buscar seus filhos e, após esperar alguns minutos, Sirius conseguiu entrar sem problemas; praticamente toda a equipe do colégio o conhecia, já que o homem frequentemente buscava o afilhado.

Sua intenção era buscar Harry em sua sala para que, então, os dois pudessem esperar a chegada de Lily juntos, mas foi obrigado a mudar seus planos, quando virou o primeiro corredor a meio caminho da sala de aula; Lily e Harry vinham pelo corredor, fazendo o trajeto até a saída, alheios a sua presença.

Assim que avistou a amiga, o coração de Sirius acelerou ligeiramente e, por mais que tentasse ignorar, a lembrança do toque dos lábios dela nos dele retornava com demasiada força. O moreno sacudiu a cabeça levemente, para espantar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente; não era o momento adequado para tais pensamentos. Foi quando conseguira concentrar-se outra vez, que Harry o viu. O rosto da criança iluminou-se no mesmo instante e um sorriso radiante surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Dinho Six! – o menino gritou, alegremente.

Harry, que vinha andando calmamente de mãos dadas com Lily, soltou a mão da mãe e disparou na direção de Sirius, deixando-a para trás junto com seu material escolar. Assim que chegou perto o suficiente, jogou-se nos braços do padrinho – e o moreno teve que segura-lo às pressas, para evitar uma queda.

- Heeeey, cuidado para não cair, baixinho – ele falou, rindo.

O pequeno abraçava-o apertado e Sirius não pôde evitar abraça-lo de volta; Só agora que estava junto do menino é que percebia o quanto ele fizera falta nesses últimos dias, o quão importante Harry era em sua vida. Lily, por sua vez, encaminhou-se cautelosamente até eles; pelo semblante dela, o _animagus_ notou que ela fora tão afetada pelos últimos acontecimentos quanto ele.

- Oi, Lils – Sirius disse, num tom um tanto contido.

- Oi, Pad – ela disse, esforçando-se para parecer casual – Fico muito feliz que você tenha voltado, Harry esteve extremamente ranzinza na sua ausência.

O homem soltou uma risada nervosa; Apesar de estar tentando manter-se calmo e de agir propriamente, as imagens que seu cérebro insistia em trazer de volta não o ajudavam nem um pouco.

- Eu não tava ranzinza, só tava com saudade de você, dinho – o garotinho falou, soltando o padrinho, para poder encara-lo propriamente – Por que demorou tanto?

O olhar do moreno recaiu, instintivamente, sobre Lily por alguns segundos, mas ele tratou de voltar sua atenção ao afilhado outra vez.

- Dessa vez foi difícil de capturar o bruxo malvado – explicou – Sinto muito por não ter ido à sua festa, ela deve ter sido o máximo.

- Foi bem legal, Hagrid me deu um livro sobre como treinar dragões – o menino contou animadamente – O único problema é que eu não consigo ler ele ainda, então mamãe tem que ler pra mim, não é mãe?

- É sim, meu amor – a ruiva respondeu, colocando a mochila nas costas do filho – Preparado para ir para casa?

Harry assentiu vigorosamente.

- Você vem com a gente, não vem dinho? – ele perguntou, esperançoso.

Seu olhar voltou a recair sobre Lily, como se num pedido mudo de permissão. Ela percebeu a hesitação do amigo e assentiu, encorajando-o. Não podia negar que a possibilidade de passar muito tempo com o animagus (principalmente depois do que acontecera) a deixava nervosa, mas Harry parecia tão feliz por ver o padrinho outra vez, que a ruiva sentia-se incapaz de tirar tal felicidade dele.

- Mas é claro que sim, estou aqui para isso – Sirius respondeu então, para felicidade do afilhado.

- Ebaa! – a criança exclamou, enquanto encaminhava-se com a mãe e o padrinho para os portões da escola – E você vai ler meu livro de dragões pra mim?

- Hey! Eu pensei que eu é quem estava lendo o livro para você – Lily replicou, fingindo-se de indignada.

Harry lançou um olhar de impaciência para a mãe – e ambos os adultos foram obrigados a controlarem-se para não acabar rindo.

- Mãe, você já leu pra mim cinco dias seguidos, agora é a vez do dinho – ele explicou.

- É Lily, agora é minha vez – Sirius concordou, rindo.

A ruiva fez uma cara fajuta de chateação, enquanto eles caminhavam pelas ruas da Londres trouxa; Harry andando alegremente de mãos dadas com os dois.

- É incrível como vocês dois sempre se unem contra mim – disse, tentando manter-se séria, mas falhando descaradamente.

Harry e Sirius sorriram de maneira cúmplice, mas não disseram nada, ao que Lily também preferiu não comentar. Okay, ainda ficava um pouco ansiosa com a perspectiva de ficar sozinha com o amigo outra vez, mas tinha que admitir que sentira falta dele e que era muito bom tê-lo por perto outra vez. Querendo, ou não, ele já era parte fundamental de sua vida (e da de Harry também), e nada mudaria aquilo.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Okay, eu demorei bastante dessa vez, então já começo essa nota pedindo desculpas pela demora. Eu expliquei o porquê da espera em 'Momentos', mas como nem todo mundo daqui acompanha a outra fic, vou explicar outra vez. Meu pc deu a louca há um tempo atrás e só ligava quando tinha vontade, por isso fiquei impossibilitada de escrever, já que quase metade desse capítulo se perdeu junto com o computador.

Mas enfim, espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês. Nem sei o que comentar muito sobre esse capítulo, ele não é um dos meus favoritos, mas ele é definitivamente muito importante. Sim, ele está pequeno, mas só porque na verdade, ele é mais uma introdução para o próximo capítulo, do que um capítulo propriamente dito. Se eu fosse postar tudo junto, além de ficar extremamente grande, demoraria muito mais, então acabei dividindo as postagens.

Espero que gostem do capítulo. :)

**Respostas**

Addison Sheperds: Ah, eu imaginei que você também estaria vomitando arco-íris. Kkkkkkkkkkkk' Imagino o quanto você vomitará arco-íris na parte que eu te contei! xD

Guest: Bem, obrigada. E pode deixar, vou continuar sim. :)

É isso. Por enquanto é só, gente.

Obrigada pela participação de todos, okay:

Beijos

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	13. Capítulo XII

Disclaimer:O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A: Os reviews logados serão respondidos até amanhã. ;)**

- xXxXx -

**Capítulo XII**

Naquela quarta-feira, quando acompanhou os Potter até em casa, Sirius estava decidido a conversar com Lily sobre o que acontecera entre eles assim que tivesse uma oportunidade; Queria resolver aquela questão antes que ela acabasse prejudicando a amizade dos dois. Mas quando tal oportunidade apareceu (depois que a ruiva colocou o filho na cama) e os dois adultos ficaram a sós, o moreno simplesmente travou. Sabia muito bem o que devia fazer, o que _**precisava**_ fazer, mas as palavras pareciam não querer sair de sua boca. Quem acabou quebrando o silêncio entre eles foi Lily.

- Sabe Pad, fiquei realmente aliviada por você estar de volta – ela disse, de forma displicente (mas Sirius jurava que conseguia identificar um pouco de nervosismo) – Harry ficou mesmo muito ranzinza quando eu entreguei a sua carta. Ele sente muito a sua falta, quando você sai em missão, principalmente nestas que duram vários dias.

O animagus sorriu, de maneira contida.

- Também sinto falta do baixinho – ele admitiu e, sem parar para pensar, completou – Sinto falta de vocês dois.

Sirius repreendeu-se mentalmente assim que percebeu o que falara; e ao ver que a amiga parecia um tanto encabulada.

- Eu... acho que é melhor ir para casa – disse, antes que o clima do local se tornasse esquisito – Tenho alguns relatórios da missão para terminar.

Lily assentiu levemente.

- Eu também preciso terminar alguns prontuários – replicou.

O moreno aproximou-se e abraçou-a, um gesto que se tornara tão corriqueiro para os dois após tantos anos de amizade. Mas, por algum motivo, tal atitude não parecia mais tão irrelevante quanto antes, pelo menos era o que os batimentos acelerados de ambos e o modo meio que sem graça deles, assim que se separaram, diziam.

- É... tchau, então – Sirius disse, coçando a nuca de maneira desajeitada.

- Tchau – a ruiva respondeu, mordendo o canto da boca.

O homem não demorou muito a aparatar, e quando se viu sozinha, Lily levou a mão à testa e suspirou.

- Parabéns Lily, você realmente conseguiu deixar as coisas constrangedoras entre o Pad e você – disse para si mesma, antes de fazer o caminho até seu quarto.

- SL -

Na sexta-feira, assim que deixou Harry na escola (o menino agora encontrava-se num maravilhoso estado de espírito, já que o padrinho prometera leva-lo para jogar quadribol no dia seguinte), Lily fez seu caminho até o St. Mungus. O hospital estava bem cheio, como de costume, mas assim que deu uma olhada em sua agenda, sentiu-se melhor; só tinha cinco pacientes naquele dia, o que podia ser considerado uma notícia maravilhosa. Sim, amava sua profissão, mas vinha trabalhando tanto ultimamente que seria muito bom ter algum tempo livre para se organizar.

Depois que pegou toda a papelada dos pacientes que estivera terminando no dia anterior, foi até a recepção para entregá-los. Já estava a meio caminho de volta a sua sala, quando encontrou Severus no corredor, vindo em sua direção. Ele parecia estar a sua procura, pois sua expressão suavizou-se ao vê-la.

- Lily, finalmente te encontrei – ele falou, satisfeito – Estava voltando agora mesmo da sua sala.

- Fui entregar alguns papéis na recepção – ela explicou – Você quer falar alguma coisa comigo?

Snape assentiu e, apenas pelo ar estranhamente alegre que o homem tinha, Lily era capaz de dizer que ele estava extremamente feliz com alguma coisa.

- Você está com muitos pacientes hoje? – ele perguntou, ansioso.

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Só cinco – respondeu.

- Então, você poderia me acompanhar até o laboratório agora? Gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa – Severus continuou.

Lily olhou no relógio; faltavam vinte minutos para a chegada de seu primeiro paciente.

- É algo demorado? – perguntou, um tanto sem-jeito – Meu primeiro paciente chega daqui a vinte minutos.

A mulher pôde ver imediatamente que o colega ficara desapontado com sua resposta, mas não havia muito que fazer quanto àquilo, seu paciente estava realmente para chegar, e ela precisava estar em seu consultório no horário.

- Eu consegui terminar o antídoto em que estávamos trabalhando esta semana – ele disse de maneira contida – Pensei que você gostaria de estar presente quando fosse testa-lo.

- Severus, isso é ótimo! – ela cumprimentou-o, impressionada – E é claro que eu gostaria de estar presente. Esse antídoto é um dos mais complicados em que já trabalhei, seria gratificante vê-lo funcionar.

- Você vem, então?

Lily ficou em dúvida; queria realmente estar presente quando o antídoto fosse testado, mas por outro lado tinha um paciente esperando por ela e não podia largar suas responsabilidades como medi-bruxa. Severus esperava por sua resposta pacientemente, sem nunca apressa-la.

- Não posso, Severus, meu paciente está me esperando – explicou, chateada – A menos que você possa suspender o teste até que eu termine com meus pacientes, vai ser difícil eu poder ir até o laboratório. Meu último paciente é às duas, acha que pode esperar até às três para começar? Já devo ter terminado meus atendimentos até esse horário.

Snape ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, antes de responder.

- Acho que sim, mas isso é o máximo que posso esperar – ele disse amigavelmente – Preciso relatar o resultado dos testes e queria terminar isso ainda hoje, antes de começar o próximo antídoto.

- Tudo bem, estarei no laboratório às três – a mulher garantiu – Mas se eu ficar presa com algum paciente e não chegar até esse horário, não se preocupe, pode começar sem mim.

O homem tornou a assentir.

- Ótimo – a ruiva disse animada – Mas agora preciso ir, antes que meu paciente chegue primeiro que eu ao consultório. Vejo você mais tarde Severus.

- Até à tarde – Severus respondeu, enquanto observava-a se afastar apressada em direção a sua sala.

- SL -

Já passava do meio dia, quando Sirius finalmente foi liberado da reunião que Olho-Tonto cismara em fazer naquele dia. Não havia nenhuma denúncia nova, nenhuma atividade maligna fora detectada nos últimos dias, mas mesmo assim o chefe dos Aurores insistira em fazer aquela reunião para discutir possíveis ameaças; Sirius admirava Olho-Tonto tremendamente, mas às vezes o velho conseguia ser teimoso feito uma mula, para não dizer neurótico.

O moreno saiu da sala de reuniões com o estômago roncando de fome. Ele fez o caminho até sua sala o mais rápido que pôde, sem correr, pensando em pegar algum dinheiro e ir almoçar; foi quando entrou em sua sala que encontrou Remus sentado em sua mesa, enquanto lia um de seus relatórios.

- Está bem escrito? – Sirius perguntou, fechando a porta.

- Muito, mas isso não me surpreende. Apesar de ser rebelde e hiperativo, você sempre foi um excelente aluno – Remus admitiu, deixando o relatório de lado e encarando o amigo – A reunião demorou bastante, estou aqui há quase uma hora. Espero que não se importe que eu apareça sem avisar.

O _animagus_ deu de ombros, enquanto aproximava-se da mesa, em busca de sua carteira.

- Não adiantaria muito dizer que me importo – replicou – Você não pediria desculpas e continuaria aparecendo sem avisar do mesmo jeito. Mas a que devo a honra da visita?

- Vim ver se está tudo bem com o meu melhor amigo – Lupin falou de maneira indiferente – Sabe como é, já faz mais de uma semana que ele não dá notícias e eu estava começando a ficar preocupado. Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com você.

Sirius revirou os olhos, fingindo impaciência.

- Não aconteceu nada comigo, eu estou bem – respondeu, pegando sua carteira de dentro da gaveta e colocando-a no bolso – A única coisa que sinto no momento é fome e pretendo sair para almoçar. Se quiser, pode vir também.

- Okay, mas foi você quem convidou, então é você quem paga – disse, levantando-se.

Desta vez, Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar genuinamente impaciente.

- Anda logo!

Os dois amigos deixaram o Ministério e foram a pé até um dos pequenos restaurantes das redondezas. Logo um garçom veio até eles e, em poucos minutos, Sirius já atacava seu prato de comida feito um morto de fome; seu estômago agradecendo pelo tão esperado alimento. Remus sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, diante da falta de modos do amigo.

- Podem se passar anos e mais anos, mas você continua sendo o mesmo esfomeado de sempre – ele comentou, enquanto cortava sua comida cuidadosamente – Não consigo decidir se isso é algo bom ou não.

- E você continua sendo o mesmo chato implicante de sempre – o moreno respondeu de maneira infantil – E eu também não consigo decidir se isso é bom ou não.

- Ah claro, eu é que sou o chato implicante.

Sirius soltou uma risada, diante da indignação do amigo. Gostava da companhia dele, gostava muito, e sentia falta da época em que ele, James, Remus e Peter eram inseparáveis mais do que de qualquer outra coisa; naquela época ele não tinha que se preocupar em como agia na presença de Lily ou se seus sentimentos pela amiga estavam se desenvolvendo de um modo que era considerado normal. Sirius evitou o tópico, ao notar o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando.

- Agora falando sério – Remus começou, encarando o amigo com curiosidade – Por que diabos você desapareceu? Quando Lily me disse, que você não ia à festa do Harry, achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa de muito grave, porque você idolatra aquele garoto.

O moreno deu de ombros, tentando minimizar a importância do assunto.

- Não foi nada de mais – disse, tentando parecer convincente – Eu só fui recrutado de última hora para uma missão, fim da história. Não havia muito o que eu pudesse fazer.

Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem acreditar muito na resposta do outro; Sirius? Deixando de comparecer ao aniversário do afilhado por causa de uma missão? Ele achava muito difícil de acontecer.

- Padfoot, é mais fácil acreditar que você faltaria uma missão para poder ir à festa do Harry, do que o contrário – ele comentou, tomando um gole de suco – Por que não me diz logo o motivo do seu sumiço, em vez de ficar tentando me enrolar com essas desculpas esfarrapadas?

A expressão no rosto de Remus deixava claro que ele sabia que havia algo de errado com o amigo, e que não deixaria o assunto passar; Sirius amaldiçoou mentalmente o amigo por conhecê-lo tão bem.

- Eu já te falei alguma vez que você às vezes consegue ser incrivelmente enxerido? – ele perguntou.

Lupin revirou os olhos, já ficando impaciente com os rodeios do amigo.

- Não adianta ficar ofendendo, eu só vou parar de insistir quando você me disser porque sumiu de repente – ele disse, num tom que deixava qualquer tipo de discussão fora de questão.

O moreno grunhiu, irritado com a insistência do outro, mas acabou desistindo de argumentar.

- Aconteceram algumas coisas comigo nos últimos dias e eu precisei de um tempo sozinho, para pensar a respeito, por isso não fui à festa do baixinho – ele respondeu, mal-humorado – Mas isso é tudo o que eu vou te contar no momento. E se ficar me pressionando, para contar mais, juro que vou embora e te deixo aqui para pagar a conta.

Remus conteve as perguntas que queria fazer, vendo que o amigo falava sério. Em vez de questioná-lo, preferiu deixar as perguntas para depois.

- Okay, não falo mais nada – ele falou, num tom conciliatório – Mas me permite dizer uma coisa?

Sirius encarou-o desconfiado, sem saber se deveria ou não deixar Remus continuar naquele assunto. No fim, acabou assentindo. Lupin pigarreou, enquanto pensava numa maneira segura de expressar sua opinião.

- Pelo fato dessas... coisas, que você diz que aconteceram, terem te obrigado a sumir e a faltar um aniversário do Harry, significa que são coisas importantes ou perturbadoras – ele começou, cauteloso – E pelo seu mal humor, tenho a sensação de que mesmo depois dessa semana de reflexão, esses problemas ainda estão te incomodando. Estou certo?

O moreno tornou a assentir.

- Bem, sendo assim, só tenho uma coisa para te dizer – ele continuou, mais confiante – Enquanto você não colocar um ponto final nesses problemas, não importa o tempo que você passe refletindo ou afastado, porque eles não vão simplesmente desaparecer. Sou seu amigo há tempo o bastante para saber que, quando o assunto é resolver seus próprios problemas, você às vezes consegue ser incrivelmente covarde, Padfoot.

- Eu não sou covarde – Sirius resmungou, indignado pela acusação do amigo.

- Sim você é – Remus insistiu – Você faltou o aniversário do seu próprio afilhado porque estava fugindo de algum problema. Esse não é um ato que pode ser considerado muito corajoso. Resolva logo o seus problemas, não fique empurrando-os com a barriga.

O _animagus _quis dizer alguma coisa em protesto, mas não encontrou muitos argumentos para rebater a acusação de Remus. Sem saber mais o que fazer, apenas franziu o cenho e continuou a comer o resto de seu almoço. Lupin sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, e também se concentrou na tarefa de terminar seu almoço. Sabia que Sirius arranjaria um jeito de se esquivar e sumir de novo assim que saíssem do restaurante, mas pelo menos tinha certeza que fizer o possível para fazer o amigo cair na realidade; se o moreno resolveria ou não os problemas que o atormentavam, isso já não era mais problema do professor.

- SL -

É claro que, mesmo depois de voltar ao trabalho, as palavras de Remus continuaram assombrando Sirius pelo resto do dia. Por mais que não quisesse pensar no assunto, as coisas que o amigo lhe dissera pareciam ter vontade própria; ele simplesmente não era capaz de controlar seu fluxo de pensamentos. E quanto mais analisava o que lhe fora dito, mais difícil se tornava negar que Lupin tinha razão; Sirius precisava resolver sua situação com Lily, antes que aquele problema fugisse do controle e acabasse prejudicando uma amizade tão antiga quanto a deles.

O problema maior disso tudo era que nem o próprio Sirius sabia como agir diante daquela situação. O seu lado racional lhe dizia que o mais sensato seria procurar a ruiva e esclarecer que o que acontecera entre eles fora apenas um ato impensado de ambos, que eles haviam confundido os sentimentos, o que era normal se levassem em consideração tudo que tinham passado juntos nos últimos anos. Mas uma pequena parte dele, aquela que o moreno esforçava-se tremendamente para ignorar, insistia que ele estava sendo infantil e que sabia muito bem o que tudo aquilo significava; Sirius só precisava tomar coragem e admitir a si mesmo.

Com todas aquelas questões na cabeça e sem absolutamente nada o que fazer no trabalho, a tarde demorou a passar para o _animagus_. Ainda não passava das duas e meia da tarde e Sirius já estava cansado de tanto pensar em seus problemas. Num súbito momento de confiança, o homem levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se até a sala de Olho-Tonto. O chefe dos Aurores analisava uma montanha de papéis em meio a bagunça generalizada que era seu escritório.

- Black! O que está fazendo aí parado à porta? – ele perguntou, assim que notou a presença de Sirius.

O moreno sorriu e entrou na sala, aproximando-se cautelosamente da mesa do Auror; não queria acabar topando sem querer com uma das armadilhas para bruxos das trevas do Moody.

- Eu vim falar com você Alastor – disse, casualmente – Será que eu poderia dar uma saída? Preciso resolver um problema meio urgente e, como está tudo quieto por aqui, achei que talvez eu pudesse fazer isso agora.

Olho-Tonto encarou-o fixamente com seu olho bom, o que sempre deixava o _animagus _um tanto desconfortável.

- Black, não é porque está tudo quieto que devemos descuidar da vigilância – ele respondeu, sério – Nunca se sabe quando um bruxo das trevas vai atacar, temos que estar sempre alertas e prontos para o combate.

- Eu sei, mas preciso muito resolver esse problema – Sirius insistiu – É um assunto de família que eu já venho enrolando há um tempo. Preciso resolver logo, antes que me prejudique. Prometo que não vai demorar muito, estarei de volta antes do fim do expediente. Se quiser, posso ficar no turno da noite para compensar esse tempo.

- Assunto de família, você diz? – Moody perguntou, pensativamente.

- Sim, assunto de família.

Por um momento, Sirius pensou que Olho-Tonto lhe negaria o pedido, mas sua preocupação esvaiu-se ao vê-lo assentir.

- Tudo bem, Black – disse, por fim – Vá logo resolver seus problemas. Mas você ainda vai ter que compensar essa saída no turno da noite, de preferência hoje mesmo. Fui claro?

- Sim senhor – o moreno respondeu, satisfeito – Muito obrigado.

Sem esperar mais, Sirius passou em sua sala para pegar seu casaco e fez o caminho em direção a Rede Flu. Conversaria com Lily, e poria um ponto final naquela história de uma vez por todas.

- SL -

Lily olhou para o relógio nervosamente; Já eram quase três horas e ela ainda estava enrolada com os malditos prontuários. Sua última consulta acabara havia quase meia hora, mas aquela papelada parecia não ter fim! Se demorasse muito mais, não conseguiria participar dos testes com Severus. Ela grunhiu, irritada, e olhou no relógio outra vez. Não era como se aqueles papéis fossem sumir de sua mesa, ela podia muito bem ir até o laboratório e terminar os prontuários quando voltasse.

Guardou os prontuários terminados em uma das gavetas e já estava arrumando os restantes em uma pilha, em cima da mesa, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta de sua sala.

- Está aberta – disse, já esperando ver Severus aparecer à porta.

Sua surpresa não poderia ter sido maior ao ver Sirius adentrar seu consultório; precisou se concentrar para não demonstrar nervosismo.

- Padfoot, o que faz por aqui? – ela perguntou, tentando parecer displicente – Pensei que você estivesse trabalhando hoje.

- Eu estava, na verdade – ele respondeu, fechando a porta atrás de si – Mas algo tem me atormentado esses últimos dias e acho que já está mais do que na hora de resolver essa questão. Nós dois precisamos conversar, Lils.

Lily ficou tensa ao ouvir as palavras do amigo; Merlin, ele não podia estar falando sobre o que ela achava que ele estava, não naquela hora. Ainda não estava psicologicamente preparada para aquilo, precisava de mais tempo.

- Precisa ser agora, Sirius? – ela perguntou, nervosamente – Eu tenho um compromisso às três horas, não posso me atrasar.

- Sim, precisa ser agora – o moreno respondeu, decidido – Acho que se não for agora, vou acabar perdendo a coragem e isso vai prejudicar a nós dois.

A ruiva assentiu apesar da sensação horrível que fazia seu estômago revirar; dizer que ela estava nervosa seria pouco. Colocou os papéis de lado e encarou o amigo propriamente, pedindo que ele se sentasse na cadeira vaga. Por alguns segundos, para desespero da mulher, nenhum dos dois proferiu uma única palavra. Sentiu-se um pouco aliviada quando Sirius tomou a iniciativa da conversa.

- Não vou ficar enrolando, acho que você sabe muito bem sobre o que eu quero conversar – ele começou, cauteloso.

- Tenho um forte suspeita – Lily admitiu.

Sirius remexeu-se um tanto desconfortavelmente na cadeira; via-se que ele estava tentando encontrar as palavras certas para abordar aquele assunto.

- O que aconteceu entre a gente no dia do aniversário do Harry – ele falou, de maneira direta – Eu não sei o que estava passando pela sua cabeça para me beijar daquele jeito, tampouco sei o que estava passando pela minha cabeça para ter correspondido, mas desde aquele dia eu venho me sentindo culpado. É estranho, nós somos amigos há tempo demais, nós dois juntos parece muito errado.

Lily engoliu em seco, sem saber direito se aquelas palavras a magoavam, a deixavam com raiva, a aliviavam, ou uma mistura de todas aquelas emoções.

- Eu também não sei direito o que eu estava pensando naquela hora, Pad – ela admitiu, preferindo seguir por um caminho mais seguro – Talvez eu tenha confundido um pouco as coisas. Nós temos passado por tanta coisa juntos nos últimos anos, não seria algo absurdo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Não, não seria – concordou – E uma vez que aconteceu, eu tenho medo que isso atrapalhe a nossa amizade. A última coisa que eu quero é que fique um clima chato entre nós dois. Você é importante demais na minha vida, para que eu permita que um erro tão bobo quanto aquele beijo nos afaste. Você é minha melhor amiga Lils, eu não quero perder isso.

- E você não vai, Sirius – ela garantiu, em seu melhor tom de voz conciliatório – Se depender de mim, podemos deixar nosso... incidente, para trás.

Por algum motivo, dizer aquelas palavras exigiu um esforço maior da ruiva do que ela pensou que fosse necessário. Mas mesmo assim ela se obrigou a dizê-las; a simples perspectiva de estar sentindo algo mais pelo moreno a assustava o suficiente para incentiva-la a colocar um ponto final naquela situação o quanto antes.

- Simples assim? – o _animagus_ perguntou, receoso – Podemos apenas seguir em frente, como se aquele beijo nunca tivesse acontecido?

- Simples assim – ela concordou.

Dizer que uma parte dele não ficou um pouco chateado com a facilidade com que Lily aceitou aquela idéia seria mentira, mas Sirius não estava ali para ceder aos seus sentimentos conflitantes, estava ali para salvar a amizade dos dois e era exatamente isso que faria.

- Eu pensei que essa conversa seria bem mais constrangedora do que realmente foi – ele comentou, sorrindo afetadamente.

- Somos adultos, Pad – a ruiva replicou – E não dois adolescentes que não sabem como lidar com situações desse tipo. Já temos maturidade o suficiente para isso, não acha?

_"Fale por você"_ foi o pensamento que surgiu na cabeça do moreno, mas ele não disse nada. Em vez disso, apenas assentiu.

- Você tem razão, como sempre – obrigou-se a dizer – Sem clima ruim, então?

- Sem clima ruim – Lily garantiu, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso amigável.

- E eu ganho um abraço?

A ruiva riu, um tanto nervosa, e levantou-se de sua cadeira, indo em direção ao amigo. É claro que o abraçou, mas teve que repetir mentalmente várias vezes que seu coração não estava batendo rápido por causa daquele simples gesto.

- Pronto, agora podemos esquecer o que aconteceu – ela disse, soltando-o.

- Esquecer o que? – Sirius perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas não pôde deixar de rir do bom humor do amigo.

- Esse é o espírito da coisa – ela comentou, olhando no relógio.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a hora.

- Meu Merlin, eu preciso ir! – disse, alarmada.

Ela voltou até sua mesa, para terminar de guardar os prontuários e outros papéis, enquanto Sirius observava-a, divertindo-se com o desespero da mulher.

- Calma, Lils, por acaso tem alguém morrendo? – ele perguntou, tentando reprimir uma risada.

- Não, mas eu prometi a Severus que estaria no laboratório antes das três! – ela falou, terminando de fechar a gaveta e tirando o jaleco – Droga, já são 3:10!

Por alguns segundos, Sirius achou que tivesse escutado errado; na verdade, ele quase que desejava que tivesse escutado errado.

- Severus? – ele perguntou, perdendo completamente o bom humor.

Certamente não seria quem ele estava pensando era, existem vários Severus neste mundo, não seria justamente _aquele_ Severus. Lily, por sua vez, mordeu o lábio inferior; deveria ter ficado de boca fechada, sabia o quanto Sirius e Severus se odiavam, aquela notícia deveria ter sido dada de um modo bem planejado.

- É, Severus – ela confirmou.

Talvez fosse destino, ou então apenas azar mesmo, mas antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ouviu-se uma batida na porta e, logo em seguida, o próprio Snape entrou na sala. Naquele momento, Lily já começara a se preparar mentalmente para uma Terceira Guerra Mundial. O semblante de Sirius, que até o momento era de descontração, tornou-se sério no mesmo instante. Severus, por outro lado, pareceu optar por ignorar a presença do outro.

- Lily, já passa das três – ele falou formalmente – Você vem ou não?

- Claro que vou, Severus – ela respondeu, lançando um olhar nervoso em direção a Padfoot – Você se importa, Pad?

Era difícil controlar a raiva que a simples idéia daquele Ranhoso ficar próximo a Lily lhe proporcionava, se pudesse o manteria o mais longe possível da ruiva. Mas vendo o nervosismo da amiga, conteve-se, por mais difícil que a tarefa lhe parecia, e negou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Então vamos, Severus – ela disse, antes de deixar a sala, na companhia do (ex?) amigo.

Sirius observou os dois saírem e, assim que a porta se fechou, ele grunhiu raivosamente. Maldito Ranhoso! Queria socá-lo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Olhou a sala vazia ao seu redor, antes de sair, batendo a porta; precisava beber alguma coisa, antes que aquela raiva (ou seria ciúmes?) lhe fizesse mal.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora**

Calma povo, eu não morri! Me desculpem pela demora, não fiquem chateadas comigo, okay? Mas tem sido realmente difícil de escrever duas fics e ainda ter que lidar com a enxurrada de matéria que meus professores da faculdade estão passando... eles estão tão animadinhos, vocês nem imaginam!

Bem, comentando esse capítulo, eu adoro essas participações do Sev e do Remus, eles são tão legais! Amo os dois, apesar de amar o Sirius muito mais. xD O que mais? Ah sim! Lily e Six se entendendo foi legal, ele praticamente se declarou para ela, apesar de dizer que tudo o que importa é a amizade dos dois... AHAM! ACREDITO! U_U O Sev chegando no final e deixando o Sirius com ciuminho foi tããão demais, também... enfim, espero que tenham gostado. :)

**Resposta**

**Guest:** Sim, estão mais calmos por enquanto, mas ainda te tanta coisa para acontecer. KKKKKK' Pode-se dizer que sim! É por conta do Harry que os dois se uniram tanto. Talvez se o Harry não existisse, o Sirius não teria sido tão presente assim depois da morte do James. :)

Bem, por enquanto é só. Muito obrigada pelos reviews sempre pontuais e tão preciosos e por terem paciência com esta autora, que sofre com um sério problema de enrolar 500 anos para chegar ao ponto em que quer chegar. USHUHAUHSAU

Muito obrigada pela atenção, lindezas. Espero realmente que gostem do capítulo.

Até o próximo.

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	14. Capítulo XIII

Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A: Os reviews logados serão respondidos até amanhã. ;)**

- xXxXx -

Capítulo XIII

Severus permitiu-se observar a amiga, enquanto eles esperavam o antídoto do veneno fazer efeito. Lily estava distraída, como se algo a estivesse incomodando. Olhou no relógio; ainda faltavam oito minutos para o horário em que a poção deveria fazer efeito, talvez desse tempo de ajuda-la.

- Está tudo bem, Lily? ele perguntou, tentando não parecer muito curioso.

A ruiva pareceu sair de um meio transe.

- O que disse? – replicou, aérea.

- Perguntei se estava tudo bem, mas pelo visto não está – ele disse, calmamente – Você está distraída demais, tem certeza que quer continuar com os testes, eu posso termina-los sozinho.

A mulher abriu um sorriso simpático e assentiu.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem – garantiu –E além do mais, eu ajudei no desenvolvimento deste antídoto. Quero ver se ele vai realmente funcionar.

Aquilo não era completamente mentira, mas também estava longe de ser toda a verdade. A última coisa que Lily estava no momento, era com vontade de testar poções, principalmente depois da conversa que tivera com Sirius, há pouco mais de uma hora. Por mais que tivesse concordado com o que o moreno lhe dissera e concordara em esquecer o que acontecera entre eles, aquela era uma tarefa difícil. Ainda que tentasse negar, aquele beijo mexera com ela de tal maneira que, se a ideia não lhe parecesse extremamente absurda, diria que estava se apaixonando por Sirius. Ainda mais se considerasse o fato de que, de uns tempos para cá, a ruiva começara a sentir-se incrivelmente protetora e ciumenta quando o assunto era o amigo.

Mas não era como se ela pudesse compartilhar aquele tipo de preocupação com Severus. Sabia o quanto o colega detestava Padfoot, por tanto qualquer tópico relacionado ao animagus não seria nem de longe a melhor escolha para uma conversa.

- Tem certeza? – ele insistiu – Eu poderia te pagar um café, depois que terminássemos aqui.

Lily repousou a mão delicadamente no braço de Severus.

- É sério, Severus. Eu estou bem – disse, esforçando-se para demonstrar confiança.

O homem encarou-a pensativamente por alguns momentos, antes de dar de ombros.

- Se você diz que está bem, então eu acredito – ele falou, por fim – Sei que não fui a melhor das pessoas com você durante alguns anos, mas falo sério quando digo que me arrependo. Por isso, se precisar conversar com alguém, pode me procurar.

- Pode ter certeza que eu vou me lembrar disso – disse, antes de voltar sua atenção ao antídoto à sua frente.

- SL -

Já passava das oito da noite quando Moody liberou Sirius para ir para casa. Depois que deixara o hospital, o moreno ainda passara pelo Caldeirão Furado para tomar alguma coisa e só voltara ao Ministério quase às cinco da tarde; A ideia daquele Ranhoso rondando Lily durante todo o dia o deixava furioso e, mesmo após alguns goles de Fire Whisky, ainda se sentia capaz de esganar aquele miserável se ele aparecesse em sua frente.

Deixou o Ministério apressadamente, mas, em vez de ir para casa, aparatou em frente ao apartamento de Remus. Bateu na porta com força e, em poucos segundos, viu o amigo aparecer.

- Tem alguém morrendo? – Lupin perguntou, curioso – Por que toda vez que você aparece aqui, tem que quase derrubar minha porta na base do soco? Vou te mandar a conta do marceneiro, se essa porta quebrar.

O animagus ignorou as provocações do outro e apenas entrou no apartamento, o que chamou a atenção de Remus. Sirius sem responder a provocações? Aquilo poderia ser considerado, no mínimo, estranho.

- Tudo bem, agora eu estou preocupado com você – disse, encarando o amigo curiosamente – Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Sirius foi até o sofá e sentou-se; sua expressão era irritada, e ele remexia nos revoltos cachos negros sem parar.

- Lily te contou que ela está trabalhando com o Ranhoso, agora? – ele perguntou, sério.

Remus precisou de alguns segundos para ter certeza de que tinha captado a pergunta correta.

- Do que você está falando, Padfoot? Lily está trabalhando com Severus? – ele replicou, confuso.

O moreno grunhiu, irritado.

- Pelo visto ela também não te contou – comentou – Ótimo, somos os melhores amigos dela e a ingrata nem se digna a compartilhar uma informação dessas com a gente.

- E qual é exatamente o problema de Lily não ter nos contado? – Lupin questionou, surpreso com a raiva do outro – Ela não precisa nos contar tudo o que acontece na vida dela, Lily já é adulta o suficiente para ter que ficar dando satisfações.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas; Remus não estava realmente falando sério, estava? Ele não podia estar tão tranquilo depois de descobrir que o _Ranhoso_ estava rondando Lily o dia inteiro.

- Qual é o problema dela não ter nos contado? E se aquele imbecil fizer alguma coisa a ela? Moony, o Ranhoso nunca prestou. Você deve se lembrar do modo como ele tratava a Lils na época de Hogwarts – o animagus replicou – Ele pode muito bem estar se fazendo de bonzinho para se reaproximar dela. A Lils é muito inteligente, mas ela acredita demais na bondade alheia, ou na capacidade das pessoas se redimirem. Eu não me surpreenderia se aquele seboso estivesse com segundas intenções para cima dela.

Foi com grande esforço que Remus conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada; Merlin! Aquela cena de ciúmes de Sirius era a coisa mais engraçada (e inusitada) que presenciara em muito tempo. O que deixava tudo ainda mais hilário, era que o próprio Sirius parecia completamente alheio ao seu pequeno ataque. Sirius não conseguiu permanecer sentado durante muito tempo. Logo levantou-se e começou a andar metodicamente pela sala do apartamento.

- Talvez Severus não esteja com segundas intenções – o professor tentou argumentar – Talvez ele só esteja trabalhando mesmo.

- Ah claro. E foi por obra do destino que ele acabou arranjando um emprego no St. Mungus – Sirius disse, ironicamente – Dentre todos os locais do mundo que ele poderia trabalhar, tinha que ser justamente no St. Mungus? Desculpe, mas me parece muita coincidência.

Permanecer sério estava se tornando a tarefa mais difícil da vida de Remus, a medida que o amigo continuava seu showzinho. Ah, como gostaria de poder registrar aquele momento!

- E eu posso saber como foi que o senhor descobriu essa informação tão relevante? - perguntou, ainda mantendo seu semblante calmo e displicente – Pelo que eu entendi, não foi Lily quem te contou.

Naquele momento, Sirius pareceu ficar um pouco tenso. Talvez tivesse percebido que falara demais, pois ele demorou um pouco a responder.

- Eu fui resolver o meu problema, como você me aconselhou a fazer, e acabei descobrindo – respondeu, cautelosamente.

- E esse problema envolve Lily? – Lupin perguntou, curioso – Porque para você descobrir sobre ela estar trabalhando com Severus, enquanto resolvia seu problema, isso quer dizer que ela tem alguma ligação com tal problema. Estou certo?

Sirius franziu parou de andar e encarou o amigo de cenho franzido, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal ao amigo.

- Pare de tentar se meter nos meus problemas, isso não é da sua conta – respondeu, ficando mais irritado do que já estava, graças ao intrometimento do outro.

Remus suspirou, diante da teimosia do moreno em esconder suas preocupações ; como era cabeça dura!

- Okay Sr. Ranzinza, não vou mais perguntar – replicou, impaciente – Se não quer me dizer o que é, não diga. Mas o que está fazendo aqui, então, se não veio para me falar nada de importante?

A boca do moreno quase se abriu de surpresa; será que Remus não compreendia a gravidade daquela situação?

- Eu te digo que o Ranhoso está trabalhando, não apenas no mesmo local que a Lils, mas _junto_ dela e você me diz que isso não é nada de importante? – ele disse, indignado – A licantropia está afetando o seu discernimento, por um acaso?

- Não, a licantropia não está afetando o discernimento – Lupin respondeu, começando a se irritar com o outro – Na verdade, eu estou entendendo muito bem a situação aqui. Você é quem parece completamente ignorando ao que está acontecendo.

Após aquela afirmativa um tanto ríspida de Remus, Sirius percebeu que, talvez, tivesse sido grosseiro demais com o melhor amigo; Aquela sua situação com Lily o estava fazendo perder o controle. Ele tornou a sentar-se no sofá e respirou algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar.

- Me desculpe, Moony – ele pediu, sincero – Acho que me excedi um pouco.

Lupin fez um gesto com a mão, minimizando o assunto, e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Tudo bem, Padfoot. Não se preocupe com isso – afirmou, num tom conciliatório – Mas falando sério, eu realmente não vejo problema algum em Severus estar trabalhando no St. Mungus junto da Lily. Não acredito que haja com o que nos preocuparmos. Apesar de achar que Snape não tem nenhuma segunda intenção com ela, se ele tentar alguma coisa, Lily vai saber muito bem como lidar com isso. Não se esqueça de que ela é uma bruxa extremamente talentosa.

O moreno abriu um sorriso meio forçado e assentiu.

- Eu sei que ela é talentosa e sabe se cuidar – concordou – Mas a ideia de ter aquele cara rondando a Lils o dia inteiro me tira do sério. Eu acho que mato aquele desgraçado se ele tentar alguma coisa.

Se antes Remus estivera com raiva do amigo, agora ele se via incapaz de sentir tal coisa; Sirius estava tão genuinamente preocupado com a amiga de ambos, que seria impossível não notar a seriedade do sentimento. Aquela atitude protetora do animagus com relação a ruiva só confirmava mais e mais as suspeitas do professor.

- Não estou querendo me intrometer, veja bem – Lupin começou de maneira cautelosa – Mas será que essa sua preocupação não lhe parece um pouco exagerada? Se pararmos para analisar, eu sou tão amigo da Lily quanto você, mas não tenho essa preocupação exacerbada, assim como você. Talvez, no fim das contas, isso que você sinta não se restrinja apenas a preocupação.

Padfoot engoliu em seco, diante da afirmação de Remus.

- Do que esta falando? – perguntou, mesmo que não estivesse muito tentado a ouvir a resposta.

- Que talvez você esteja com ciúmes? – o professor sugeriu – É uma possiblidade. Talvez toda essa sua raiva pelo Severus não seja apenas isso, talvez seja também ciúmes da Lily. Já parou para pensar nisso?

Sirius soltou uma risada nervosa, sentindo-se completamente desconfortável após a afirmação feita pelo amigo.

- Não seja bobo, Moony – ele disse, tentando parecer casual – E por que eu sentiria ciúmes da Lils? Ela é apenas minha amiga.

Lupin assentiu, simpático.

- Eu sei que ela é apenas uma amiga – concordou – Mas quando dois amigos passam juntos por tantas coisas, assim como vocês dois passaram, não seria um absurdo se alguns sentimento começassem a mudar um pouco. Na verdade, seria algo até normal. E além disso, amigos também sentem ciúmes uns dos outros.

A expressão de choque que apareceu no rosto de Sirius foi inesperada e, aquela reação fez Remus perceber o quanto o amigo estava genuinamente alheio ao que vinha acontecendo desde a morte de James. Não era apenas negação, como Lupin achou que fosse, o animagus realmente ainda não percebera que a relação entre ele e Lily já ultrapassara os limites da amizade havia muito tempo.

- Eu não estou entendendo essas suas insinuações – Padfoot disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Está dizendo que eu estou apaixonado pela Lils, é isso? Porque se for, essa idéia é ridícula! Eu nunca me apaixonaria por ela, não existe essa possibilidade.

Lupin abriu um sorrisinho irônico.

- Realmente, não existe a menor possibilidade de você acabar se apaixonando pela Lils, ela nem é lá grande coisa –comentou, sarcasticamente – Ela só é linda, inteligente, divertida, bondosa, determinada. Por que você se interessaria por uma pessoa com essas qualidades, não é verdade? Não faz sentido algum.

- Estamos tão engraçadinhos hoje – Sirius replicou irritado, enquanto levanta-se do sofá e aproximava-se da estante de livros, deixando de encarar o amigo – Não vou mais discutir essa idéia absurda com você. Por Merlin! Ela é a mãe do meu afilhado, isso é loucura da sua cabeça.

- Foi você quem apareceu aqui, todo nervosinho, porque descobriu que Severus e Lily estão se reaproximando – Lupin acusou, esperando para ver qual seria a reação do outro – Eu só estou dando a minha opinião sobre o assunto, não estou dizendo que é um fato. Quem sabe se isso é verdade, ou não, é você.

O moreno permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo, sem encarar o melhor amigo. Não queria pensar muito no que ele estava lhe dizendo, não queria! Aquilo não fazia sentido algum, era ridículo. Não estava com ciúmes, só não queria que Lily acabasse sofrendo por causa daquele Ranhoso.

- Sabe, antes que você surte sem motivo, seria melhor deixar Lily explicar porque ela está trabalhando com Severus – Remus sugeriu, diante do silêncio do outro – Mas por favor, não vá pressiona-la para obter respostas. Ela vai falar sobre isso, eventualmente.

Sirius fez um ligeiro aceno de cabeça; Naquele ponto Moony tinha razão, não podia surtar antes de descobrir o que diabos aquele Ranhoso queria. Precisaria ter bastante paciência, ou acabaria afastando a amiga (ideia que não lhe agradava nem um pouco). Claro, que se tratando de sua paciência, aquela tarefa não seria tão fácil quanto parecia.

- SL -

Durante o resto da semana e toda a semana seguinte, Sirius agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que Lily não sabia dizer se era algo bom ou ruim. Em nenhum momento o moreno tentou falar sobre o fato dela estar trabalhando com Severus e, para ser sincera, aquilo a preocupou. Sabia muito bem o quanto Sirius e Severus não se gostavam nem um pouco, por isso o silêncio do animagus acerca do assunto era muito estranho.

Outra coisa que a preocupava era a sua relação com Sirius, em si. Por mais que tentasse, com todas as forças, esquecer o que acontecera entre os dois, simplesmente não conseguia. Merlin, fora um simples beijo! Mas por mais que a ruiva tentasse, toda vez que o amigo estava perto dela, não conseguia evitar a sensação se nervosismo na boca do estômago, ou a ansiedade (e as imagens que seu cérebro confuso trazia de volta também não ajudavam muito).

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Quanto mais tempo gastava pensando no assunto, mais nervosa Lily ficava. Não queria admitir, mas a única vez que se sentira tão nervosa perto de alguém fora quando se descobrira apaixonada por James e aquela ideia a aterrorizava! O quão absurdo seria se ela estivesse realmente apaixonada pelo melhor amigo? Porque, por mais que relutasse, era essa a conclusão que sempre chegava quando dispunha-se a pensar sobre tal tópico. E mesmo que acabasse aceitando a ideia, o que faria? Sirius deixara claro que eles eram amigos, e só. Não havia possibilidade de existir mais nada entre os dois e, de certo modo, aquilo a entristecia.

Sua confusão já a estava enlouquecendo! Precisava falar com alguém, compartilhar aquelas dúvidas, ou acabaria ficando louca de verdade. Não poderia falar com Lupin sobre seus problemas; apesar de confiar plenamente no amigo, ele era demasiado próximo de Sirius para que ela se sentisse confortável o suficiente para discutir o assunto. No fim das contas, a ruiva se viu a caminho d'A Toca, na esperança de conseguir conversar com Molly.

Aproveitou que Sirius levara Harry para jogar quadribol e saiu de casa logo após o almoço. Quando chegou n'A Toca, praticamente todo o clã Weasley estava adormecido em seus respectivos quartos. Apenas Molly ainda estava na cozinha terminando seus afazeres. A Sra. Weasley pareceu surpresa ao ver a amiga.

- Lily, o que te traz aqui? – ela perguntou, abraçando a mulher brevemente – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, antes que a outra ficasse preocupada.

- Me desculpe aparecer sem avisar, mas eu precisava muito conversar com você, Molly – respondeu – Está ocupada?

- Estava só terminando a louça – a Sra. Weasley disse – Senta um pouco.

A ruiva assentiu e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, enquanto a outra enfeitiçava os utensílios de limpeza. Assim que terminou, Molly retirou o avental e foi sentar-se ao lado da amiga.

- E então, qual é o assunto? – perguntou, curiosa.

O semblante pensativo de Lily demonstrava que era um assunto importante e que a perturbava. Tanto, que ela demorou bastante a responder; parecia a Molly que a amiga travava uma batalha interna, ainda decidindo se deveria ou não falar.

- O quão absurdo lhe pareceria se, numa situação hipotética, eu dissesse que estou apaixonada pelo Pad? – perguntou de uma vez só, antes que perdesse a coragem.

A Sra. Weasley precisou de alguns momentos para ter certeza de que não escutara errado. A pergunta feita por Lily era, no mínimo, inesperada e Molly ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, incapaz de encontrar uma resposta satisfatória para dar; o choque tornava difícil pensar em alguma coisa. Mas acabou se obrigando a falar algo, assim que percebeu a ansiedade estampada no rosto da outra ruiva.

- Bem, talvez eu não achasse tão absurdo quanto você pensa - respondeu, após algum tempo – Para ser sincera, talvez eu até dissesse que já não era sem tempo de você perceber o que é tão óbvio para todo mundo.

O cenho de Lily se franziu, sem compreender direito, e Molly teve que se controlar para não revirar os olhos em impaciência.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou, desconfiada.

Molly suspirou, diante da confusão da mulher.

- Okay, vou parar com a metáfora e vou falar de modo direto – a mais velha disse – Não acho que seja um absurdo você gostar do Black, porque isso é algo óbvio. Todo mundo sabe que você gosta do Sirius, menos ele próprio, assim como todo mundo sabe que ele é louco por você, menos você. Me desculpe se estou sendo indiscreta, ou intrometida, mas já que você tocou no assunto, Lily, eu me sinto na obrigação de ser franca. Não existe uma pessoa em todo o mundo mágico que não perceba a ligação entre vocês dois, é ridiculamente evidente.

A mulher abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o que. Merlin, aquela resposta de Molly a pegara completamente desprevenida. Não sabia se ficava aliviada por descobrir que não estava delirando sobre seus sentimentos por Sirius, ou se ficava apavorada por todos estarem cientes da existência destes.

- Está tão na cara assim? – ela perguntou, boquiaberta

A Sra. Weasley soltou uma risadinha, sem conseguir se conter diante da incredulidade da amiga.

- Sim, Lily, está tão na cara assim – afirmou.

Estava tão confusa! Na verdade, estava quase em pânico. Quando aquilo acontecera? E pior, como não percebera que estava acontecendo? Massageou as têmporas, tentando pesar com clareza.

- O que eu vou fazer agora? – ela disse, sentindo-se completamente perdida – Como vou conseguir encarar Padfoot sem agir de forma estranha? Eu devo estar ficando louca!

- Fique calma, Lily, se exaltar não vai te ajudar em nada – Molly falou, tentando passar alguma calma para a outra ruiva – O que você precisa fazer agora é se acalmar e pensar em como vai agir, não aja por impulso.

A mulher, que já estava um tanto nervosa, começou a rir da situação. Não agir por impulso? Aquele teria sido um ótimo conselho há duas semanas, agora já não era tão relevante assim... já beijara o amigo, não é verdade? Molly ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender o riso repentino da amiga.

- Esse é o problema aqui, Molly – Lily falou, assim que conseguiu parar de rir – Eu já agi por impulso. Agi feito uma adolescente ciumenta e acabei deixando um clima horrível entre Sirius e eu.

- O que você fez, mulher? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou, surpresa.

- Nada de mais – a outra respondeu – Apenas berrei feito uma namorada ciumenta, disse um monte de besteiras e depois, simplesmente o beijei. Foi uma cena linda de se ver, você nem imagina.

Molly conteve um sorriso, ao ouvir a resposta da amiga.

- Tudo bem, agora você definitivamente vai ter que tomar uma decisão – disse, pensativa – Mas não muda muita coisa. Qual foi a reação do Black?

- Ele me correspondeu – a mais nova admitiu, mordendo o lábio inferior – Mas mesmo assim, isso não vem ao caso. Não é como se eu fosse bater na porta do Pad e me declarar para ele, isso está fora de questão.

A mais velha das amigas percebeu que naquele momento, finalmente, Lily chegara ao problema que a levara até ali. Não que até agora tivesse apenas falado coisas por falar, mas que o verdadeiro motivo de toda aquela confusão estava prestes a entrar na conversa.

- E por que está fora de questão? – perguntou – Eu não vejo qualquer impedimento para um possível relacionamento entre vocês dois.

- Não vê? E o fato dele ter sido o melhor amigo do meu falecido marido? – Lily disse, frustrada – E o fato dele ser o padrinho do meu filho? O fato dele ser o meu melhor amigo? De nos conhecermos desde criança? Por Merlin, só de pensar em ter algo com o Pad já me parece errado. A ideia de estarmos de, alguma forma, ofendendo a memória de James. É estranho demais!

- Por Merlin digo eu, Lily – Molly disse, embasbacada – Eu nunca ouvi tanta besteira junto! O fato de Sirius ser padrinho de Harry e ter sido o melhor amigo de James não interfere em coisa alguma. Não há nada errado, você não estará ofendendo a memória de James se estiver tentando ser feliz.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça negativamente; Por mais que quisesse acreditar no que Molly lhe dizia (e uma enorme parte deque realmente queria acreditar), uma partizinha dela dizia que aquilo tudo era loucura.

- Não sei, Molly – disse, mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos ruivos – Por mais que eu tente, ainda acho estranho. Nós dois nos conhecemos a tempo demais, é difícil de aceitar que meus sentimentos por ele mudaram tão drasticamente e de uma maneira que eu não considerava possível. Pad sempre foi meu amigo, só isso.

A Sra. Weasley suspirou, compreendia a dúvida da amiga. Realmente aquela não seria uma escolha fácil, não seria fácil de aceitar, mas aquele não era um tópico que poderia ser ignorado pelo resto da vida. Uma hora Lily teria que tomar uma atitude e Molly esperava que, quando ela o fizesse, não fosse tarde demais.

- Eu sei que é muita coisa para processar – falou, amigavelmente – Mas, por favor, Lily, pense sobre isso. Se o que você sente pelo Black for verdadeiro, por mais que eu ainda o ache um pouco irresponsável, não vale a pena desperdiçar suas oportunidades de felicidade por coisas passadas. James se foi, você está viva e merece ser feliz. Não há vergonha nenhuma em seguir a diante.

Lily assentiu e abraçou a amiga. Por mais que ainda estivesse insegura, o desabafo ajudara e muito; via a situação com mais clareza e poderia pensar melhor dali por diante.

- Obrigada por me escutar – disse, segurando as mãos da amiga.

- Não precisa agradecer – Molly disse, sorrindo de forma maternal – Só me prometa que vai pensar no que eu disse.

- Prometo.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá meus leitores lindos e maravilhosos, que nunca desistem dessa fic, apesar da autora ser uma louca que sempre some sem dar notícias. :D Me desculpem a demora, eu fiquei MUITO enrolada com a faculdade nessas últimas semanas. Só Merlin sabe como foi que consegui escrever esse capítulo.

Por falar no capítulo, eu gostei dele, sabiam? Lupin sempre lindo e perfeito, fazendo o Sirius pensar um pouco. A Molly também deu bastante coisa em que a Lils pensar, né? O que seriam desses dois sem os amigos? xD

Estão sentindo falta do Harry? Eu estou sentindo falta do Harry, vou tentar coloca-lo no próximo capítulo, a fic não é a mesma sem ele. ;)

Ah, estou postando rápido hoje, por isso prometo que vou responder aos reviews amanhã, okay?

Espero que gostem do capítulo, beijos.

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	15. Capítulo XIV

Disclaimer:O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Já que eu não tenho previsão de quando vou conseguir terminar a fanfic que te prometi, vou dedicar esse capítulo a você também, Addison Shepherds. Já ganhou 2 esse ano, heim!? UASHUSHSUAHSA Te amo, chata.

- xXxXx -

**Capítulo XIV**

Harry sobrevoou o campo, o mais rápido que sua vassoura infantil permitia, e agarrou a Goles jogada pelo padrinho. O menino segurou a bola firmemente e fez o caminho de volta para perto de Sirius, sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito com seu desempenho.

- Dinho, vamos jogar logo com o pomo! – disse, jogando a Goles na direção do homem.

Sirius soltou uma risada e aparou a bola antes que esta atingisse o chão. Sabia o quanto o afilhado detestava jogar apenas com a Goles, mas aquele era um aquecimento necessário, antes de começarem o jogo para valer.

- Está com tanta pressa assim para perder, Potter? – implicou.

O garotinho mostrou-lhe a língua, diante da provocação.

- Perder nada, eu sempre ganho de você, dinho – Harry respondeu, parando a vassoura ao lado do adulto.

Aquela não era exatamente uma verdade. Na grande maioria das vezes que jogavam, Sirius deixava o menino ganhar de propósito, apesar de haver ocasiões em que Harry de fato ganhava por mérito próprio, mesmo que estas não fossem muitas. O moreno desmontou da vassoura e foi até a caixa de equipamentos, de onde retirou um pomo-de-ouro.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – ele começou, assim que se aproximou o suficiente do afilhado – Se você conseguir pegar o pomo duas vezes, eu deixo você escolher o que quiser no almoço. Qualquer coisa _mesmo_.

Um sorriso radiante surgiu nos lábios do pequeno.

- Até pizza? – perguntou, animado.

- Até pizza – Padfoot concordou.

- Você vai perder de novo, dinho! – Harry exclamou, deliciado com a possibilidade de poder ter pizza como almoço.

Sirius fez uma careta engraçada para o afilhado.

- Vai sonhando, toquinho de gente – respondeu, apesar de saber que, no fim das contas, Harry de fato seria o vencedor daquele jogo.

- SL -

Já era mais de três da tarde quando o jogo finalmente acabou e Harry ganhou sua tão desejada pizza como recompensa. Àquela hora, padrinho e afilhado já encontravam-se mais do que famintos e a comida foi muito bem-vinda. Depois que já haviam comido tudo o que podiam, o pequeno ainda conseguiu convencer Padfoot a passear com ele pela Londres Trouxa. Além de fascinado por vassouras, a proximidade e convivência com o mundo trouxa fizera Harry desenvolver uma adoração por carros. O menino adorava observá-los passar pelas ruas, com todos os seus diferentes modelos e cores. Permaneceram um bom tempo andando pelo centro, antes de pararem em um parque e brincarem mais um pouco.

Quando já estava escurecendo, Sirius praticamente teve que arrastar Harry do parque, já que o menino parecia não querer ir embora. Os dois faziam o caminho até o Caldeirão Furado, quando o animagus ouviu o garotinho dar um longo bocejo e coçar os olhos com a mão livre.

- Está cansado, é? – o moreno perguntou, sorrindo.

Harry assentiu molemente.

- Tão novo e já se cansando tão fácil? Mas que coisa – Sirius provocou, mas o afilhado parecia cansado demais para responder – Vem com o dinho então, toquinho.

Ele pegou o menino no colo e, em poucos segundos, este já estava completamente adormecido nos braços do padrinho. Sirius não demorou muito a alcançar o Caldeirão Furado e, após cumprimentar rapidamente os bruxos conhecidos no bar, pôde finalmente usar a Rede de Flu; em poucos segundos se encontravam na sala de estar da casa em Godric' apareceu na sala em poucos segundos, com uma expressão um tanto nervosa no rosto.

- Ah, vocês chegaram, já estava pensando que tinham sido sequestrados – a ruiva disse aliviada, mas calou-se assim que viu o amigo fazer-lhe sinal, apontando para a criança adormecida.

- É melhor coloca-lo na cama, Pad – ela sussurrou.

Sirius assentiu e seguiu-a, quando a amiga começou a subir as escadas. Os dois adultos adentraram o quarto do menino silenciosamente e oanimagus colocou o afilhado na cama, com cuidado, assim que a ruiva terminou de retirar a colcha da çaram lhe os tênis e cobriram o pequeno, antes de deixarem o quarto.

- Desculpe a demora, Lils – Sirius começou, quando estavam suficientemente longe do quarto do garotinho – Mas Harry me pediu para irmos até a parte trouxa de Londres e eu não consegui dizer não. Ele queria ver os carros.

- É claro que ele quis, esse menino está cada dia mais fascinado por carros–ela replicou, sorrindo – Mas vocês me deixaram preocupada, nunca demoraram tanto assim.

O moreno passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da mulher e puxou-a para perto, abraçando-a parcialmente, enquanto desciam as escadas.

- Sinto muito mesmo, prometo que da próxima vez te aviso se formos demorar – ele prometeu.

Lily tentou controlar a sensação gelada na boca do estômago que aquela proximidade lhe proporcionava. Sirius poderia estar completamente alheio às sensações que ele provocava na ruiva, mas ela definitivamente não estava mais alheia a estas. Precisava se afastar para poder pensar direito e não agir de forma estranha, ou então o amigo começaria a desconfiar que algo estava errado.

- Assim espero – disse, desvencilhando-se delicadamente do abraço dele e encarando-o amistosamente – Quer ficar para o jantar? Eu estava preparando a comida para Harry e eu, mas parece que ele está um pouco cansado demais para comer agora.

O animagus abriu um sorrisinho de contentamento.

- Você sabe que eu nunca recuso comida – respondeu, arrancando uma risada da amiga.

- Verdade. Eu não sei nem porque ainda pergunto, já deveria ter me acostumado – ela concordou – Vem, siga-me antes que eu mude de ideia sobre o meu convite.

Os dois seguiram até a cozinha e Sirius logo sentiu o aroma convidativo que as panelas no fogo exalavam. Ele aproximou-se sem cerimônia alguma e espiou, para ver exatamente qual era o conteúdo.

- Epa, pode saindo de perto do fogão – Lily tratou de dizer, puxando-o para longe das panelas – Da última vez que eu te deixei perto de uma panela, você me fez o favor de derretê-la. Vamos tentar não queimar a casa, okay? Você pode arrumar a mesa, é mais seguro.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Eu já pedi desculpa pela panela – ele falou, de modo infantil – O feitiço saiu errado sem querer!

- Melhor não arriscarmos – a ruiva replicou, segurando uma risada.

Sirius suspirou, desistindo, e foi buscar os pratos no armá mexeu um pouco o conteúdo da panela e tampou-a de novo, para que pudesse cozinhar. Enquanto esperava, observou o amigo arrumar a mesa silenciosamente, dispondo a louça de maneira alinhada. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que Sirius não utilizava magia para completar a tarefa, o que a fez se perguntar se aquilo seria influência sua ou não; Sirius sempre foi um adepto do uso de magia em qualquer situação cotidiana, enquanto ela sempre preferiu fazer tudo da maneira trouxa.

- Eu sei que sou lindo e tudo o mais, mas se ficar me olhando você vai acabar queimando a comida – o animagus comentou, sorrindo maroto para a ruiva, assim que terminou de colocar o último copo na mesa.

Lily revirou os olhos, tentando não parecer encabulada, e voltou sua atenção para a comida no fogo.

- SL -

Sirius atacou seu prato de macarronada com vontade, sem se importar nem um pouco em ser educado. Era difícil ter boas maneiras quando se tinha comida da melhor qualidade à sua frente e o fato de estarem apenas ele e Lily na cozinha só tornava a tarefa mais difícil.A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, rindo da falta de modos do amigo.

- Cuidado para não morrer engasgado – ela comentou, sorrindo.

O sorriso da mulher só se alargou quando o amigo encarou-a e ela viu o rosto todo sujo de molho dele.

- Que foi? – Sirius perguntou, confuso.

Lily levou a mão à boca, tentando conter uma risada, mas acabou falhando.

- Você está igual o Harry quando come macarrão – ela respondeu, entre risadas – Todo lambuzado de molho.

O moreno abriu um sorriso infantil, mas limpou o rosto com o guardanapo, e os dois puderam prosseguir o jantar normalmente. Boa comida, vinho e conversa, era tão fácil para os dois passarem o tempo juntos, mesmo depois dos incidentes que vinham acontecendo. E enquanto ouvia o amigo falar alguma coisa engraçada sobre Olho-Tonto Moody, Lily pegou-se pensando em como não queria estragar a amizade deles. A conversa que tivera com Molly a fizera enxergar as coisas com bem mais clareza, mas mesmo assim ela ainda se sentia receosa. Já perdera James, não queria que suas ações acabassem fazendo-a perder Sirius também.

- Você está preocupada com alguma coisa – Padfoot falou, olhando-a curiosamente.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – replicou, numa tentativa ineficaz de mudar o foco da conversa – Eu não estou preocupada.

O animagus revirou os olhos impacientemente, diante da resposta evasiva da amiga.

- Eu acabei de contar que Olho-Tonto Moody tem medo de lagartixas e que nós colocamos um monte delas na sala dele, mas você continuou séria – ele disse, bebendo um gole de vinho – E, além disso, você está com aquela expressão pensativa no rosto.

A ruiva franziu o cenho.

- Que expressão pensativa? – perguntou.

- A mesma que você ficava na época de Hogwarts, quando chegava a época de provas finais – ele respondeu sorrindo de lado – E nem venha me dizer que não está preocupada, porque você está, não tente mudar de assunto. Me diz o que é.

Lily precisou de alguns segundos para pensar numa resposta decente; não podia simplesmente dizer 'olha Pad, a verdade é que eu tenho quase certeza que me apaixonei por você', aquilo estava fora de questão. Tomou um gole demorado de vinho para ter tempo de pensar.

- E então? – Sirius insistiu, encarando-a de maneira expectativa.

- Eu tenho pensado em algumas coisas que aconteceram comigo recentemente – disse, esforçando-se para parecer segura – Algumas coisas mudaram um pouco e muito de repente, não estou sabendo como lidar direito com elas, está tudo muito confuso.

O moreno permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos, tentando retirar algum significado das palavras da amiga.

- É algo em que eu possa ajudar?

O coração da ruiva acelerou um pouco. Merlin, como podia sair daquela situação sem dizer a verdade para Sirius? Lily sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Pelo menos não por enquanto – disse, desviando o olhar.

De repente, sua taça de vinho tornara-se extremamente interessante para ela. Sirius percebia que ela não estava contando toda a verdade, mas também sabia que se a pressionasse mais, Lily acabaria ficando irritada com ele.

- Tudo bem, então – foi tudo o que respondeu.

Nenhum dos dois falou muito depois disso. Quando já estavam satisfeitos, recolheram os pratos e levaram-nos até a enfeitiçou a louça rapidamente, enquanto Sirius voltou para pegar sua taça de vinho.

- Sério, se você e o Harry tivessem ficado na minha casa, eu hoje teria um sério problema de peso – o moreno comentou, estendendo a taça da amiga, enquanto tomava um gole de vinho – Que Molly e Nan nunca me ouçam, mas a sua comida é a melhor, Lils.

A mulher pegou a taça que lhe era estendida, sorrindo com o elogio.

- Muito obrigada – disse –Apesar de eu ter plena consciência de que o elogio é um tanto exagerado.

Sirius deu de ombros, mas não discutiu. Os dois amigos ainda conversaram um pouco, mas assim que percebeu o horário avançado, o moreno achou melhor ir embora. Vestiu seu casaco e já se preparava para aparatar, quando a ruiva o chamou.

- Eu já ia me esquecendo, o Harry fez um trabalho de dia dos pais na escola para você – ela disse – Era para te entregar na semana passada, mas você estava em missão.

O animagus sentiu a garganta dar um nó. Harry nunca lhe fizera nada de dia dos pais, o fato de tê-lo feito agora deixou-o um tanto sem palavras e o pegara completamente desprevenido. Mas apesar do nó na garganta, sentiu-se extremamente feliz com a descoberta de que o menino o via como uma figura paterna; amava-o como a um filho e aquecia lhe o coração saber que Harry parecia ama-lo como a um pai.

- Pad, você vai querer levar o trabalho? – Lily perguntou, diante do silêncio dele –Se você quiser, ele está lá no escritório.

Sirius apenas assentiu, sem confiar muito em sua voz para responder. Ele seguiu a amiga até o segundo andar e depois até o antigo escritório de James. O lugar permanecia praticamente do mesmo jeito que Prongs o deixara, a única diferença era a maior quantidade de fotos de Harry nas paredes e o porta retrato, em cima da escrivaninha, com uma foto de Harry, Lily e Sirius no aniversário de três anos do pequeno.

- Eu coloquei em algum lugar por aqui – a ruiva comentou, remexendo numa das gavetas.

Lily era organizada e cuidadosa com muitas coisas, mas dizer que ela era organizada quando estudava, ou fazia algum trabalho, seria uma grande mentira. A escrivaninha era uma bagunça de papéis e mais papéis, fora dois ou três livros abertos e as penas e tinta espalhados. Ela devia estar estudando antes da chegada dele e de Harry.

Padfoot aproximou-se da mesa, enquanto a amiga procurava o trabalho pelas gavetas. A mulher soltou um grunhido irritado quando não o encontrou.

- Mas eu coloquei por aqui! – ela reclamou, frustrada –Eu sei que coloquei.

Ela deixou a mesa e foi procurar no armário próximo a estante. Sirius sentou-se na cadeira, sem saber direito o que fazer, e pegou o livro mais próximo, que a amiga estivera lendo.

- Interessada em venenos antigos? – ele perguntou surpreso, folheando o livro.

A ruiva olhou para ele rapidamente, antes de voltar a atenção para o armário e continuar a revira-lo em busca do trabalho de Harry.

- É, eu estou pesquisando um pouco sobre os antídotos – ela disse de maneira displicente – Nunca se sabe quando vou precisar preparar um, é bom manter-se informada.

Sirius deixou o livro aberto onde estava e pegou outro na mesa. Também falava sobre venenos antigos e sua aparência era bem velha. Sua intenção era folheá-lo, mas parou assim que a frase _**"Pertence a Severus Snape"**_ se fez presente na primeira página. O cenho do moreno franziu-se imediatamente, em desagrado. Até agora, seguira o conselho de Lupin e não pressionara Lily sobre a história dela estar trabalhando com o Ranhoso. Tinha a esperança de que a amiga fosse falar espontaneamente sobre o assunto com ele, mas já se passara mais de uma semana desde que Sirius tivera o desprazer de encontrar com aquele seboso no consultório de Lily, mas até agora a ruiva não demonstrara qualquer inclinação de falar alguma coisa relacionada a tal tópico.

Ver aquele livro no meio do material de estudo da amiga foi o ponto final em sua paciência.

- Você e Severus voltaram a serem amigos? – ele perguntou, esforçando ao máximo para não parecer muito interessado.

Lily parou de remexer no armário imediatamente. De onde diabos Sirius tirara aquela pergunta? Seu coração acelerou e quando virou-se, e viu a expressão inquisitiva no rosto do amigo, ela só o sentiu acelerar mais. Descobriu o que o levara a questiona-la, assim que percebeu o livro que o moreno tinha em mãos. A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior, buscando um argumento coerente para responder.

- Eu não diria amigos – ela falou num falso tom calmo – Estamos mais para colegas de trabalho. Eu o estou ajudando com um projeto de especialização.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, ao perceber que a amiga não explicaria mais nada.

- E você pretendia me contar isso quando? – disse, sério – Quero dizer, não era preciso exatamente contar, eu já tinha deduzido isso quando o Ranhoso apareceu no seu consultório enquanto estávamos conversando, mas eu pensei que você pelo menos teria a consideração de me explicar o que estava acontecendo. Sério Lily? Trabalhando com o Ranhoso?

O tom do animagus era de reprovação, o que irritou profundamente a mulher. Não era nenhuma criancinha indefesa para ser repreendida, muito menos quando não fizera nada de errado. Suas mãos repousaram nos quadris e ela lançou um olhar chateado ao outro.

- Sério, trabalhando com Severus – disse, impaciente – O que você tem a ver com isso? Por que eu te daria explicações sobre a minha vida? Você é meu amigo Pad, não meu marido. Não preciso te contar tudo o que acontece comigo.

Aquela resposta magoou-o mais do que Sirius jamais admitiria.

- Desculpa se eu me preocupo com o seu bem estar – replicou, começando a se irritar – Mas é que eu não me esqueci do que aquele idiota te fez na época de escola, também não me esqueci do jeito que você ficou naquela época, de quantas noites seguidas eu te vi com uma expressão extremamente infeliz no rosto e tudo por causa do _Severus_.

Lily respirou fundo por alguns momentos, tentando não se descontrolar com o amigo, mas era difícil quando ele estava sendo tão enxerido e bobão.

- Eu também me lembro do que aconteceu, Sirius – falou ríspida – Por isso disse que eu e Severus somos colegas de trabalho, não amigos. Mas mesmo que nós fossemos amigos outra vez, isso diria respeito apenas a mim, você continuaria sem ter nada com isso.

- Que parte do 'eu me preocupo com o seu bem estar' você não entendeu? – o moreno perguntou indignado –Lily, quem garante que aquele cara não está apenas tentando se reaproximar de você? Você pode acabar saindo machucada de novo dessa história, o Ranhoso não é confiável.

A ruiva levou a mão à testa, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Merlin, aquela cena era ridícula! Na verdade, toda aquela discussão era ridícula. Eles estavam parecendo duas crianças brigando.

- Você já percebeu o nível de idiotice dessa discussão? – ela replicou – Ou melhor, já percebeu a besteira que você acabou de falar? Por Merlin Sirius, o Severus não está tentando se reaproximar de mim, estamos apenas trabalhando. Deixe de ser neurótico. Se eu não te falei nada, primeiro, foi porque julguei ser desnecessário e, segundo, porque sabia exatamente que você reagiria mal e acabaríamos brigando, como estamos fazendo.

Foi preciso toda a força de vontade de Sirius para que ele pudesse controlar a urgência que sentia de gritar de frustração. Ele recusou-se a responder, incapaz de continuar a falar sem acabar ofendendo a amiga de alguma maneira. O silêncio mostrou-se a opção mais segura.

- Olha Pad, eu entendo que você se preocupe comigo – Lily continuou, diante do silêncio dele –Eu sei que Severus me magoou muito no passado, mas ele já pediu desculpas e eu não vejo porque continuar com essa mágoa. Também sei que vocês dois não se suportam, por isso preferi não tocar no assunto com você. Mas por favor, entenda uma coisa, eu sou adulta, sei cuidar de mim mesma e posso tomar minhas decisões sozinha. Agradeço pela sua preocupação, mas ela é desnecessária. Eu e Severus somos colegas de trabalho e nada mais, mas se algum dia eu quiser voltar a ser amiga dele, isso diz respeito a mim e somente a mim.

Padfoot grunhiu ainda indignado, mas assentiu mesmo que a contragosto. Por mais que odiasse a ideia, não podia negar que Lily tinha razão, ela era adulta o suficiente para decidir de quem era amiga ou não. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se da ruiva, colocando-se bem de frente a ela; seus olhos cinzentos fixos nos verdes dela sem hesitação.

- Okay, não vou mais falar nada sobre isso e nem vou me meter no seu trabalho – disse, por fim – Mas se eu souber que as intenções do Ranhoso não são tão nobres assim, ou se ele tentar alguma coisa com você, já te aviso que não vou ficar olhando sem fazer nada.

Lily suspirou, mas relaxou um pouco ao ouvir a resposta do amigo; Tinha consciência que aquilo seria o melhor que conseguiria dele no momento.

- Tudo bem, Pad. Como você quiser – ela concordou e abraçou-o, mesmo que seu coração acelerasse um pouco com tal gesto.

Ele passou os braços em volta dela, devolvendo-lhe o abraço; Sirius descobriu imediatamente que o cheiro de morango dos cabelos ruivos de Lily e a sensação reconfortante dos braços dela em volta de sua cintura formavam uma combinação bem agradável à qual ele não se importaria nem um pouco se se tornasse algo habitual. Desvencilhou-se do abraço assim que seus pensamentos começaram a divagar por campos que ele achava impróprios demais.

- Bem, acho melhor ir embora – ele tratou de falar – Depois venho buscar o trabalho que Harry fez para mim. Tente acha-lo, por favor.

A mulher assentiu levemente.

- Pode deixar, vou encontra-lo sim – garantiu.

Sirius agradeceu e, depois de dar um beijo no rosto da amiga, desaparatou. Lily permaneceu um tempo parada em meio ao escritório vazio e imerso em silêncio. O que diabos acabara de acontecer ali?

- SL -

De fato, Sirius cumpriu sua palavra. Após a pequena discussão que ele e Lily tiveram, o animagus não voltou a tocar no nome de Severus, o que foi um alívio para a ruiva; Sabia muito bem que acabariam brigando novamente se o assunto voltasse a tona.

No domingo, ela, Harry e Sirius foram almoçar n'A Toca, a convite de Molly e Arthur. O garotinho estava radiante por rever os amigos e por poder passar mais um dia na companhia do padrinho. Brincaram boa parte da manhã, parando apenas para comer, antes de voltarem ao jardim para jogarem quadribol. De certo modo, aquele foi um dia de descanso tanto para Lily quanto para Molly, já que Arthur e Sirius encarregaram-se de entreter todas as crianças.

Depois que todos já haviam comido tudo o que podiam e partiram para o jardim para continuar o jogo de quadribol, Lily foi ajudar a amiga com a louça. Ela logo percebeu que Molly a observava, de maneira expectativa; a amiga parecia louca para falar algo.

- Que foi? –Lily perguntou, apesar de ter uma ideia sobre o que a amiga queria falar.

- Já falou com o Black? – Molly replicou, direta.

- Óbvio que não! – tratou de responder – Você espera que eu faça o que? Bata na porta dele e me declare? Além do mais, estamos um pouco estremecidos. Pad não gostou quando soube que eu estou trabalhando com Severus, quase brigamos feio.

A Sra. Weasley parou de lavar a louça e encarou a outra mulher, surpresa.

- Espera um pouco, como assim não gostou? – quis saber – O que ele fez?

Lily teve que rir; Molly podia ser mãe de sete filhos, mas quando dizia respeito à vida amorosa da amiga, ela ainda agia como uma adolescente. Sem ter outra opção, contou o que acontecera no dia anterior o melhor que pôde. Quando terminou, a outra ruiva tinha o cenho franzido, numa expressão pensativa.

- Lily, ele está morrendo de ciúmes – disse, por fim – Merlin, se esse ataque não for prova o suficiente de que ele gosta de você, eu não sei o que vai ser. Deixa de ser cabeça dura e fale de uma vez com o Black, não tem porque vocês dois ficarem nessa enrolação toda.

- Molly, se eu falar com o Pad e ele me rejeitar, eu não vou conseguir encara-lo outra vez – Lily começou, mas a Sra. Weasley a interrompeu prontamente.

- Ele não vai te rejeitar, está mais do que óbvio que vocês dois só não estão juntos porque são teimosos demais para admitirem o que sentem –disse, impaciente – E além do mais, você só vai ter certeza dos sentimentos dele se tentar. É muito pior ficar nessa incerteza. Se arrisque logo mulher, antes que você perca sua chance.

Lily não respondeu, apenas continuou guardando as louças limpas nos armários. Merda, porque sua vida tinha que ser tão complicada assim?

- SL -

Quando chegou em casa naquela noite, Harry já estava adormecido nos braços do padrinho, depois de passar o dia inteiro brincando. Os dois colocaram-no na cama outra vez, mas diferentemente do dia anterior, Sirius não se demorou na casa dos Potter, ficou apenas o tempo suficiente para pegar o trabalho que o afilhado fizera para ele e que Lily avisou que encontrara.

Com o filho adormecido e a casa em silêncio, Lily aproveitou para adiantar seus estudos. Pelo menos era essa a sua ideia quando se trancou no escritório, mas infelizmente sua mente parecia incapaz de concentrar-se. A conversa com Molly voltava a toda hora em seus pensamentos e a deixava inquieta.

E se a amiga tivesse razão? E se ela estivesse apenas sendo teimosa e estivesse deixando sua oportunidade de ser feliz passar? À cada vez que repassava suas conversas com Molly e os acontecimentos recentes, seus sentimentos por Sirius lhe pareciam mais verdadeiros e os motivos que outrora a fizeram sentir-se culpada lhe pareciam irrelevantes. Molly estava certa, ela precisava seguir com sua vida, não podia passar o resto de seus dias chorando pela morte de James. E foi naquele momento que finalmente admitiu para si mesma que queria ter Sirius a seu lado.

Sim, ele sempre estivera por perto desde a perda de James, dando apoio e ajudando-a como um amigo faria, mas a ruiva agora via que só a amizade dele talvez não fosse mais o suficiente. Em algum momento louco entre a perda de James e aquele momento, se apaixonara pelo amigo e agora não havia mais o que pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo. Se tentasse suprimir aqueles sentimentos, só acabaria por sofrer.

Olhou para o relógio em cima da mesa. Ainda eram 08:45h

- Meu Merlin, eu devo estar ficando louca! – disse para si mesma, enquanto vestia seu casaco.

Aparatou.

- xXxXx –

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá meus lindos leitores que continuam firmes e fortes comigo, apesar de eu ter sumido por um mês inteiro. .-. Tudo bem com vocês, dearies? Espero que sim.

Bem, desculpem mais uma vez pela demora quase que interminável. Putz, um mês sem update é tempo demais para mim. Mas sério, não pude postar antes. Minha vida ta corrida com a faculdade, estágios e mais um monte de coisas mais, por isso estou com pouco tempo para escrever e o sono tem drenado minha inspiração. Sinto muito mesmo!

Mas enfim, o que acharam desse capítulo? O final ficou MARA né? Já estou imaginando várias de você catando meu endereço na internet e vindo até minha casa para me bater por causa desse final TENEBROSO! Kkkkkkkkkk Desculpem, mas foi mais forte do que eu, okay? Sou uma pessoa dramática por natureza. U_U

E como eu havia prrometido, Harry apareceeeeu! *-* Eu sinto tanta falta do baixinho, quando ele não aparece.

**Resposta**

**Ballive:** Ah, muito obrigada. Que bom que está gostando. Eu estou tentando não apressar muito as coisas, mas confesso que já estou impaciente com a minha própria enrolação. UAHSUSHUSAH' Só mais um pouquinho de paciência, o Six e a Lils já vão ficar juntos logo, logo. Obrigadinha pelo review e por acompanhar minha fic. Espero que goste do capítulo novo.

So, por enquanto é tudo. Me desculpem mais uma vez pela demora, eu juro que estou me esforçando, mas está realmente difícil.

Aproveitem o capítulo, beijos.

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	16. Capítulo XV

Disclaimer:O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Os reviews logados serão respondidos até amanhã, minhas lindas. :)

- xXxXx -

**Capítulo XV**

Sirius estava saindo do banho quando Nan apareceu em seu quarto, avisando que Lily esperava-o na sala. O moreno precisou de alguns momentos para ter certeza de que não escutara errado o que a elfa doméstica lhe falara. Mas o que Lily estava fazendo ali? Ele deixara a casa dos Potter havia pouco mais de meia hora, o assunto deveria ser muito importante para arranca-la de casa. Sirius trocou de roupa o mais depressa que pôde e desceu as escadas quase que correndo. Assim que entrou na sala, avistou Lily em pé, andando metodicamente pelo local.

- Lils, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se da ruiva.

Ela parecia nervosa, até mesmo um pouco pálida, e aquela visão foi o suficiente para assustar o animagus; Lily não era do tipo de mulher que se deixava abalar por qualquer coisa insignificante.

- Aconteceu, Pad – ela respondeu, bem mais agitada do que de costume – Na verdade está acontecendo. O que está acontecendo é que nada realmente está acontecendo e isto está me matando!

O cenho do moreno franziu-se, sem que este compreendesse bulhufas; Do que aquela maluca estava falando?

Lily viu a confusão mais do que aparente no semblante do amigo e grunhiu, sentindo-se frustrada consigo mesma por não conseguir ser clara o suficiente. Já estava sendo difícil para ela estar ali, prestes a admitir a seu melhor amigo que estava apaixonada por ele, e o fato de que ela parecia incapaz de pôr em palavras o que sentia só tornava a situação ainda pior.

- O que está acontecendo com a gente, Pad? Sou só eu que estou percebendo que o nosso relacionamento está mudando, ou você também vê essas mudanças? – ela continuou, nervosa – Eu juro que passei muito tempo analisando tudo o que tem acontecido e eu acabo sempre chegando na mesma conclusão. Afinal de contas, no que nós dois nos tornamos nos últimos anos?

- Lily, por Merlin, do que é que você está falando? – ele perguntou, boquiaberto – Eu não estou entendendo nada!

O coração da ruiva batia descompassado no peito, tanto pela proximidade que os dois se encontravam agora, quanto pelo nervosismo que sentia.

- Estou falando de nós – ela disse, enfim – estou falando do fato de eu não agüentar mais tentar suprimir sentimentos que eu julgava errados, mas que agora eu finalmente consegui admitir para mim mesma que existem e eles nunca me pareceram tão certos. _Estou falando de nós dois._

Sirius engoliu em sego, sentindo seu coração acelerar gradativamente, à medidaque as palavras deixavam os lábios da mulher à sua frente. Ela não podia estar fazendo o que ela achava que estava. A determinação refletida nos olhos extremamente verdes dela sanou qualquer dúvida que Sirius ainda tinha sobre as intenções da amiga.

- Droga Pad, eu acho que amo você – ela disse, diante do silêncio dele – E não apenas como um amigo, mas como mais do que isso, como muito mais do que isso. Eu tentei com todas as minhas forças ignorar esse sentimento, mas eu não consigo mais, ele se tornou mais forte do que eu pensei e eu também nem sei mais se quero continuar a ignora-lo.

O moreno achou que sei coração poderia parar a qualquer momento, ou então que ele estava imaginando coisas. Sua mente trabalhava freneticamente, tentando processar o que a ruiva acabara de lhe dizer, mas ele ainda não conseguia acreditar. Tampouco sabia o que dizer, as únicas frases que sua mente entorpecida era capaz de formar eram "A Lils gosta de mim, ela realmente gosta de mim" e estas eram repetidas como um mantra.

- Sirius fala alguma coisa, você está me assustando – Lily pediu, quando viu a falta de reação dele.

O tom um tanto alarmado na voz da amiga fez o animagus sair de seu estado letárgico. Ele coçou o pescoço, enquanto pensava exatamente no que responder.

- Desculpa Lils, mas você me pegou de surpresa – ele disse, desconfortável – Eu realmente não sei o que te dizer.

Aquelas palavras foram um banho de água fria nas expectativas dela. De todas as respostas que imaginara, contando até mesmo com as piores hipóteses, aquela que recebera não estava entre elas.

- A verdade já seria um começo – ela disse, sorrindo amarelo – Principalmente isto demonstrar que eu não estou nessa loucura sozinha e que a ligação que eu vejo entre a gente não é coisa da minha cabeça.

A expressão decepcionada no rosto de Lily fazia Sirius sentir a urgência de abraça-la, dizer a ela que sim, ele sentia a mesma coisa, talvez até de uma forma mais intensa, e que tudo o que ele mais queria era que os dois ficassem juntos, mas algo em seu íntimo o impedia e ele sabia muito bem o que era, apesar de se odiar por isso.

- Eu não devia ter vindo aqui – Lily falou, levando a mão ao rosto – Merlin essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já fiz. Era óbvio que você não sentia o mesmo, eu sou muito burra!

Ela não encarou o amigo e se afastou em direção à porta, a passos rápidos .Lily só queria sumir dali, voltar para casa e se esconder pelos próximos quinze anos, no mínimo, tamanha era sua vergonha. Mataria Molly por incentiva-la a cometer aquela idiotice. Foi obrigada a parar a meio caminho, quando sentiu Sirius segurar-lhe o braço.

- Espera – ele pediu, baixinho.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para manter a ruiva onde estava. Ela teve que reunir toda a coragem que tinha para conseguir encarar o moreno, mas ele mantinha o olhar fixo no chão.

- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer Lily – ele insistiu – Porque eu não faço ideia do que eu sinto por você. Nós sempre fomos amigos, mas eu não sei mais se ainda te vejo apenas como amiga, ou se eu te vejo como algo mais. Está tudo muito confuso para mim.

Lily aproximou-se do amigo outra vez e, tocando-lhe delicadamente o rosto, obrigou-o a olha-la. Sirius nunca lhe parecera tão vulnerável antes, sem certeza de nada. Os olhos cinzentos dele demonstravam o conflito interno que ele travava, tentando decifrar o que exatamente era real e o que não era.

- Pad, isso é confuso para mim também – ela admitiu – Mas eu já estou a tanto tempo lutando para ignorar essas mudanças, que estou cansada. Não tem sentido continuar negando o que já está mais do que óbvio.

O olhar do animagus vacilou e ele segurou as mãos da amiga, retirando-as de seu rosto.

- Talvez seja realmente óbvio – ele concordou – Mas ainda que eu tenha sentimentos por você, Lils, nós nunca poderíamos ser nada mais além de amigos. Não seria certo.

A expressão da ruiva passou de esperançosa para indignada em meros segundos. Sirius só podia estar de brincadeira! Sentiu o coração apertar com a rejeição.

- Mas do que é que você está falando? – ela perguntou, chocada – De onde você tirou essa besteira?

Ver a decepção da amiga doí-lhe mais do que qualquer outra coisa e Sirius odiava-se por ser o causador do sofrimento dela, mas ele também não podia evitar sentir-se como se estivesse traindo o melhor amigo.

- Você é a esposa de James e sempre vai ser, Lils – ele disse, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas – E por mais que eu me sinta atraído por você, também sinto como se estivesse traindo Prongs e isso está me matando. Ele era meu melhor amigo. Eu o amava como jamais amei qualquer pessoa da minha família, e tanto quanto amo você e Harry. Não posso fazer isso com ele, não posso.

Lily quis gritar de frustração, quis bater em Sirius até ele perceber o quão idiota aquela ideia era e como ele estava sendo estúpido, mas não fez nada , porque sua decepção fosse mais forte do que a raiva que sentia no momento, talvez porque não quisesse acabar de uma vez por todas com o resto de amizade que sobrara entre eles depois daquele episódio desastroso, o motivo principal não lhe parecia definido, mas sua única reação foi encarar o moreno com uma expressão vazia.

- Você está sendo idiota – ela falou, após algum tempo – Idiota e cego. James já morreu há quase quatro anos, não é como se nós fôssemos ter um caso enquanto ele estivesse vivo. Não existe traição aqui, só existe você sendo infantil e se recusando a seguir em frente com a sua vida e declinando uma chance de ser feliz.

O animagus não respondeu, desviando os olhos do olhar penetrante da amiga. Lily riu baixinho, apesar de não achar qualquer graça naquela história toda. Fora rejeitada em nome da memória de seu marido morto, o quão precária sua situação pareceria no momento?

- Quer saber do que mais, Sirius? Não tem problema – ela continuou, quando percebeu que ele não tinha a menor intenção de falar mais alguma coisa – Eu fui estúpida de vir aqui, mas não tem problema algum. Hoje eu finalmente percebi que ainda tenho uma vida inteira pela frente e eu não pretendo ficar chorando a morte de James até o meu último dia. E você também não é o último homem do mundo.

As palavras dela eram ofensivas, Lily sabia disso muito bem, mas qualquer dor que Sirius pudesse sentir por conta delas não se compararia com a que ela própria sentia no momento. Antes que o animagus pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela aparatou.

- SL -

Duas semanas. Fazia duas semanas desde que fora rejeitada, mas para Lily parecia muito mais tempo. Poucas vezes se sentira tão indignada em sua vida; ser rejeitada em nome da memória de seu falecido marido era absurdo demais, não conseguira ainda conformar-se com aquela ideia. Também fazia duas semanas desde que vira Sirius pela última vez e, como previsto, Harry encontrava-se no pior dos humores por estar a tanto tempo longe do padrinho. Mas não havia nada o que Lily pudesse fazer quanto a isso, não podia obrigar Sirius a visitar o afilhado, por mais que estivesse com vontade de fazê-lo; Harry não tinha nada a ver com o problema dos dois, não era justo que sofresse por isso.

Aquelas duas semanas não foram nem de longe as melhores de sua vida e apesar de não terem sido as piores, também não foram lá muito boas. Afundara-se completamente no trabalho e em suas responsabilidades para com o filho. Também evitara com todas as forças ir até A Toca, mas quando Molly convidou a ela e Harry para um jantar n'A Toca, na sexta-feira, Lily não teve como recusar; o filho já andava tão chateado por não ter o padrinho por perto, que não conseguiu nega-lo a oportunidade de ver os amiguinhos.

Na sexta-feira, depois de deixar Harry na escola, foi direto para o St. Mungus. Severus já a esperava no laboratório quando chegou e se ele notou o ar cansado e a irritação da mulher, foi educado o suficiente para não fazer qualquer comentário. Trabalharam boa parte do tempo em silêncio, o que era uma bênção para Lily.

Trabalhar com Severus era fácil. Ele não se metia em seus assuntos ou fazia perguntas impróprias, tampouco perdia tempo com piadinhas sem graça. Eles conversavam sobre o trabalho, enquanto esperavam as poções ficarem prontas, ou discutiam sobre algum livro ou artigo importante. De certa forma, aos poucos, Severus conquistava espaço na vida de Lily, mesmo que inconscientemente. Talvez nunca reestabelecessem a antiga amizade, mas isso não queria dizer que não poderiam ser bons colegas.

- Sabe, o convite que lhe fiz há algumas semanas ainda está de pé – ele falou, enquanto esperavamo antídoto cozinhar – Se quiser conversar sobre alguma coisa, eu posso lhe pagar um café. Pela sua expressão, parece-me que você poderia usar um bom ouvinte no momento e eu te garanto que sou um ótimo ouvinte.

Lily sorriu. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia o convite, apesar dela já lhe ter declinado em todas as outras ocasiões. Às vezes pegava-se pensando porque nunca aceitara, se gostava tanto da companhia de Severus e a única conclusão que chegava era que não queria brigar com Sirius. Tal pensamento a irritou; nunca fora do tipo de mulher dependente da vontade de homem nenhum, nem mesmo quando era casada com James, e não se transformaria em uma agora.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, Severus? Eu de fato preciso de um bom ouvinte no momento – ela disse, oferecendo-lhe seu melhor sorrido - Mas do jeito que esta poção está indo, é mais fácil nós sairmos para jantar. O que me diz?

Snape pareceu um tanto surpreso pelo convite direto da mulher, mas assentiu.

- Tudo bem, podemos jantar então – ele concordou – Mas o que você vai fazer quanto ao seu filho? Não está um pouco em cima da hora para arranjar uma babá?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Molly vai preparar um jantar para as crianças na casa dela e convidou Harry para ir – ela explicou – Eu posso pedir para que ela olhe o Harry por algumas horas a mais.

Quando Severus concordou e ela foi até seu escritório mandar uma coruja à amiga,Lily não podia se sentir mais aliviada. Não que se sentisse muito bem por usar Severus como desculpa para não comparecer ao jantar n'A Toca, mas só a ideia de não ter que explicar qualquer coisa à Molly já aplacava qualquer culpa que pudesse surgir.

- SL -

Remus bateu na porta de Grimmauld Place com força. Já fazia duas semanas desde que tivera notícias de Padfoot e o professor já estava preocupado; não era do feitio do amigo sumir desse jeito, algo deveria ter acontecido e Lupin estava decidido a descobrir o que. Nan veio atender a porta, como era esperado, mas o semblante sempre calmo da elfa doméstica, naquele dia, não se fazia presente. Pelo contrário, ela parecia estranhamente aflita.

- Senhor Remus, senhor Remus, que bom que está aqui – a elfa disse, puxando Lupin para dentro da casa – O mestre Sirius não está bem, Nan está preocupada.

- O que aconteceu, Nan? – Lupin perguntou, confuso – Padfoot sofreu algum acidente?

A criaturinha sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, mas o semblante aflito dela não deixou o homem ficar nem um pouco tranquilo.

- Nan não sabe direito o que aconteceu, mas Mestre Sirius não está agindo como ele mesmo – ela confidenciou, olhando para os lados para certificar-se de que ninguém mais os ouvia – Ele está triste e bebe muito, mas não diz a Nan o que aconteceu. Também resmunga sobre o falecido Potter e faz duas semanas desde que ele foi ver o pequeno Harry. Mestre Sirius nunca ficou tanto tempo longe do menino, isso está errado.

Remus não podia negar que aquela estória estava estranha. Sirius de fato nunca passaria tanto tempo longe de Harry se não tivesse um ótimo motivo. A cada minuto estava gostando menos daquela situação.

- Onde ele está Nan? – perguntou, retirando o casaco e pendurando-o no cabide próximo a entrada.

- No escritório – Nan respondeu numa vozinha fina – Está lá trancado desde que acordou. Disse que não ia ao Ministério hoje.

Lupin não esperou mais qualquer explicação. Deixou Nan na sala e subiu as escadas quase que correndo, chegando ao escritório do amigo em pouco tempo. Quando abriu a porta, encontrou Sirius sentado na cadeira de couro, olhando pela janela de modo pensativo. O professor fez uma rápida inspeção pelo local, procurando qualquer sinal visível de Fire Whisky, mas nenhuma garrafa se fazia notar, ao que ele agradeceu. Pelo menos o amigo não estaria bêbado.

- Nan está preocupada com você – disse em voz alta, para chamar a atenção de Sirius – Teme que você acabe se matando de tanto beber.

O moreno virou a cadeira, para poder encarar o amigo, mas não fez qualquer menção se sorrir.

- Eu sei que ela está preocupada, mas não posso fazer nada – ele respondeu – E não vou morrer de bêbado, tem três dias que não bebo nada, okay? Eu só quero ficar sozinho para pensar.

Remus teve vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ou o que diabos estava atormentando tanto o amigo, mas não o fez. Sirius não era do tipo que reagia bem quando era pressionado e não adiantaria de nada. Em vez disso, o professor apenas sentou-se na cadeira de frente ao outro e permaneceu em silêncio, dando lhe espaço e tempo; Se o animagus tivesse qualquer intenção de falar, falaria quando quisesse.

- Ela se declarou para mim, Moony – ele disse, após vários minutos em silêncio – Eu nunca imaginei que ela faria algo assim, mas ela fez.

O cenho do outro se franziu, em total confusão.

- Do que exatamente você está falando? – perguntou, cautelosamente – Quem é ela?

- Lily – o moreno respondeu, mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo – Lily se declarou para mim.

Dizer que Remus ficou chocado com a resposta de Sirius, seria pouco, ele ficou simplesmente sem palavras. Não que a ideia de Lily estar apaixonada por Padfoot fosse absurda, na verdade ela era até bem óbvia. O que o chocava era a ideia dela finalmente ter percebido e tomado alguma atitude.

- Mas isso é uma coisa boa, não é? – ele disse calmamente –Quero dizer, se você também gostar dela, isso é uma coisa muito boa. É uma ótima chance para vocês dois.

Sirius manteve-se em silêncio, e aquele comportamento chamou a atenção de Remus.

- O que você disse para Lily quando ela se declarou para você? – ele perguntou, receoso.

O moreno continuou quieto, remexendo distraidamente os papéis em cima da mesa, feito uma criança que sabia que seria repreendida se dissesse alguma coisa. Lupin não gostou nem um pouco daquela reação.

- Por Merlin, o que foi que você disse a ela? – ele insistiu –Me diga que você não fez nenhuma besteira.

Se dissesse que sentia uma vontade louca de compartilhar aquilo com o amigo, Sirius estaria mentindo, mas sabia que se não pudesse confiar em Remus, não poderia confiar em mais ninguém para falar sobre o assunto. Por isso, por maior que fosse o seu receio, o animagus obrigou-se a falar. Contou ao outro tudo o que acontecera na noite em que Lily viera até ele, desde o momento em que ela aparecera à sua porta, até quando ela aparatou, deixando-o arrasado e sentindo-se o pior dos homens. No fim, foi obrigado a admitir a si mesmo que compartilhar a história com o amigo o proporcionara certo alívio.

Lupin escutou toda a narrativa do amigo, calado, e só se manifestou quando teve certeza que o outro terminara.

- Sirius, você está cometendo o maior erro de toda a sua vida – disse, sério.

Padfoot levou as mãos ao rosto, cansado.

- Você não entende, Moony – ele insistiu – Lily é...

- Viúva do Prongs, eu escutei essa parte da história, Padfoot – Remus afirmou – Mas sinceramente, essa é a desculpa mais ridícula que eu já escutei em toda a minha vida. Então você vai desperdiçar uma chance de ser feliz, com uma mulher maravilhosa como Lily, porque ela foi casada com o nosso melhor amigo? Não me entenda mal, eu sei que essa situação é um pouco confusa, você e Lily sempre se viram como amigos e tudo o mais, mas o fato dela ter sido casada com James não interfere em nada.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, ainda sem ceder aos argumentos do amigo.

- Mas é claro que interfere! – disse, feito uma criança teimosa – Se Prongs estivesse vivo...

- Mas ele não está! – Lupin praticamente gritou, irritado com a teimosia absurda do outro.

Sentiu-se mal imediatamente por dizer algo tão duro, mas se aquilo fizesse o amigo acordar para a vida, que se danasse! Estava na hora de alguém colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquela mula empacada que ele chamava de amigo e Remus não tinha mais paciência para aquela insistência infantil.

- Desculpe se estou sendo um pouco ignorante demais, mas essa sua teimosia é absurda, Sirius – ele continuou, num tom de voz mais controlado – Não adianta nada ficar pensando no que aconteceria se James estivesse vivo, isso não muda o fato dele estar morto. Sim, se ele estivesse vivo, talvez você e Lily nunca teriam se aproximado do modo como aconteceu, provavelmente os dois estariam felizes juntos, criando Harry, e isso seria ótimo, mas o fato é que James se foi. Não adianta de nada você ficar se martirizando por conta do que podia ter acontecido.

- Ele era meu melhor amigo – Sirius disse, num muxoxo.

- Tanto quanto era meu – Remus disse, irredutível – E por isso posso afirmar, com toda a certeza, que ele concordaria comigo quando digo que você está sendo incrivelmente burro. Você está jogando fora sua chance de ser feliz e isso é uma atitude estúpida demais para alguém tão inteligente quanto você, Padfoot. Não me leve a mal, mas me parece que o problema aqui não é o fato de Lily ser a viúva do Prongs. O que me parece é que você está tão acostumado com sua vida perfeita de homem livre, que a perspectiva de aceitar seus sentimentos por Lily e formar uma família com ela e Harry o apavora, principalmente porque você sabe que é o que quer.

Se o amigo escutaria ou não o que estava dizendo, Remus não sabia dizer. Sirius continuava sem responder e, quando ele virou a cadeira para voltar a encarar a janela, o professor compreendeu que a conversa deles chegara ao fim. Seria inútil continuar ali, por isso Lupin levantou-se de onde estava e fez o caminho até a porta. Sua vontade era sacudir o amigo até que ele compreendesse o quão estupidamente estava agindo, mas aquela não seria uma atitude muito sensata. Sirius precisava pensar um pouco, Remus só esperava que, quando ele finalmente percebesse seu erro, não fosse tarde demais.

- Pensa no que eu te falei, Padfoot, por favor – ele pediu, antes de sair – Porque se você deixar essa oportunidade passar, talvez não tenha outra.

- SL -

Lily deixou o St. Mungus quase às seis da tarde. Ela buscou Harry na escola e passou em casa apenas para poder pegar algumas coisas do pequeno e dar um banho nele, antes de ir à Toca. Quando mandara a coruja para Molly, avisando que não poderia comparecer ao jantar que ela prepararia para as crianças e perguntando se ela poderia cuidar de Harry por algumas horas, enquanto ela saía com Severus para jantar, Lily esperava que a amiga enviasse um verdadeiro questionário como resposta, mas a Sra. Weasley, surpreendentemente, apenas avisara para a amiga não se preocupar em buscar Harry naquela noite, pois os meninos adorariam ter a oportunidade de fazer uma festa do pijama, e desejou que Lily se divertisse bastante. Aquela resposta foi bastante incomum, mas a ruiva achou melhor não comentar nada; conseguira o que queria por hora, não tinha porque reclamar.

Marcara de encontrar com Severus às oito e meia, em frente ao Gringotes, por isso, assim que conseguiu ir para casa (à essa altura já eram mais de sete horas da noite), foi direto para o banheiro, antes que perdesse a hora. Tomou um banho rápido e colocou uma roupa não muito elaborada, deixando a maquiagem o mais básica possível. Estava terminando de se arrumar, quando a campainha de casa tocou. Ela olhou o relógio em cima do criado-mudo e franziu o cenho. Ainda eram sete e quarenta, não podia ser Severus.

A campainha tornou a tocar; quem quer que fosse deveria estar com bastante pressa. A ruiva desceu as escadas, tomando cuidado para não virar o pé nos saltos altos, e dirigiu-se em direção à porta. Seu coração começou a bater loucamente quando avistou Sirius.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, de maneira abrupta.

A pergunta foi o suficiente para tirar Padfoot de seu estado de torpor, proporcionado pela simples visão da mulher à sua frente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça levemente, tentando se concentrar.

- Quero falar com você – disse, sério – Posso entrar?

Apesar da vozinha em sua cabeça berrando para que ela o mandasse embora, Lily deu espaço para que o amigo passasse e, assim que ele o fez, fechou a porta.

- Por favor, tente ser rápido, porque eu estou de saída e não quero me atrasar.

Sirius parou no hall de entrada mesmo e lançou um olhar questionador à ela.

- Desculpa se eu estou atrapalhando – disse, impaciente – Mas eu posso saber para onde você vai toda arrumadinha? Ou será que não somos mais amigos o suficiente para isso?

Foi com muito esforço que Lily conseguiu segurar uma resposta malcriada. Ela precisou usar de todo o seu autocontrole para não começar uma nova discussão com o amigo, apesar de toda a frustração reprimida que sentia.

- Se quer tanto assim saber – respondeu de maneira controlada – Vou sair para jantar com Severus, algum problema?

Se a expressão no rosto da ruiva não fosse tão séria, Sirius poderia jurar que ela estava fazendo uma piada (e das sem graça!). Sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva, apenas com a possibilidade do Ranhoso chegar a menos de um metro de distância de Lily. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira! Lily não podia estar realmente falando sério.

- Mas que loucura é essa de sair com o Ranhoso? Você perdeu o juízo, foi? – ele disparou, exaltado.

- Não, eu não perdi o juízo! – a mulher rebateu, irritada – Eu já te disse isso antes, Sirius, você não é o último homem do mundo, eu saio com quem eu quiser e você não tem nada com isso.

O moreno trincou os dentes de ódio; se o Ranhoso aparecesse na sua frente, agora, não pensaria duas vezes antes de amaldiçoa-lo.

- Isso por um acaso é algum tipo de vingança? – perguntou, fulminando a amiga com um olhar – Você ficou com raiva de mim e agora quer me fazer sofrer, esfregando na minha cara que vai sair com aquele palhaço?

- Deixa de ser egocêntrico, eu não faço ou deixo de fazer alguma coisa por sua causa. Você não é o centro do universo, Padfoot, conforme-se com isso.

Merlin, como Sirius queria acabar com a raça do Ranhoso, só por ele ter tido a ousadia de chamar Lily para sair. Aquela história era ridícula!

- Não entendo você – a ruiva continuou, aproximando-se ameaçadoramente do amigo – Que eu me lembre, e você fez questão de deixar isso bem claro, nós dois não temos nada e nunca teremos, porque estaríamos ofendendo a memória de James. Está com raiva assim, por que?

- Eu estava errado, okay? – ele praticamente gritou em resposta – Droga Lils, eu gosto de você, de verdade. De um jeito que eu nunca gostei de ninguém antes. E por mais que eu ainda não tenha certeza se isso é certo ou não, quero ficar com você. Talvez Remus tenha razão e eu só esteja com medo de admitir, mas que se dane, estou admitindo agora.

Dizer que a ruiva não ficou nem um pouco balançada pela declaração do moreno, seria uma mentira deslavada. Mas por mais que seu coração estivesse batendo descompassado no peito, e a simples proximidade dos dois lhe causasse arrepios, Lily lutou contra todos aqueles sentimentos conflitantes; ainda não se esquecera do que Sirius lhe dissera, tampouco da sensação terrível de quando fora rejeitada.

- Pensasse nisso antes de fazer eu me sentir como uma oferecida – ela forçou-se a dizer, encaminhando-se até a porta e abrindo-a – Agora, por favor, me dê licença ou vou acabar me atrasando.

Sirius ficou em choque com a resposta negativa da ruiva e, sem saber o que falar para faze-la mudar de ideia, foi em direção à porta. Quando chegou próximo o suficiente à Lily, ele parou (estavam a poucos centímetros de distância) e encarou-a intensamente. E foi quando viu, refletido naquelas orbes verdes, o quanto estava sendo difícil para ela manda-lo embora, o moreno fez o que seus instintos mandavam-no fazer desde o momento em que a vira.

Sem parar para pensar nas consequências desastrosas que aquela atitude poderia trazer, Sirius fechou a porta num estrondo e empurrou a amiga pela cintura, até que ela estivesse devidamente presa entre esta e ele. Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram ligeiramente em surpresa, mas o animagus não lhe deu a menor atenção e, em questão de segundos, sua boca cobria a dela num beijo urgente.

A primeira reação de Lily fora tentar se afastar; estava irada com Sirius pelo o que ele lhe dissera e não queria parecer fraca. Mas o jeito como ele a beijava - com urgência, paixão, mas não sem delicadeza – transformava a tarefa de resistir a ele extremamente difícil. Ela não conseguia pensar direito, só conseguia sentir e agir e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando a ruiva finalmente desistiu de ser coerente e entregou-se ao beijo.

As mãos delicadas da mulher agarraram os cabelos da nuca do moreno com força e ela aprofundou o beijo; em poucos segundos, era Sirius quem se encontrava encurralado entre a ruiva e a parede – não que ele fosse reclamar, claro. Ele apertou a cintura da amiga(?), tentando trazê-la o mais próximo possível, enquanto suas línguas lutavam por domínio.

Lily gemeu baixinho, quando a boca de Sirius deixou a sua e ele beijou de maneira provocante um ponto sensível de seu pescoço. Naquele momento, ela já estava completamente entregue a todos os sentimentos que ambos vinham reprimindo há tanto tempo; a única coisa que a mente inebriada dos dois conseguia processar era o quanto suas roupas estavam se tornando um incomodo para eles. Queriam sentir o contato de seus corpos e aqueles tecidos inconvenientes simplesmente não estavam deixando!

Foi sem parar para pensar duas vezes que a ruiva tratou de livrar o animagus do casaco que vestia, ocupando-se em seguida em desfazer-se da camisa preta dele. E foi assim que a camisa fora descartada, que os dois se encararam.

Estavam ambos arfantes, as respirações completamente irregulares, e quando os olhos de Lily encontraram os de Sirius, tudo o que pôde ver foi puro desejo refletido neles – e ela sabia que ele via a mesma coisa. Seu corpo todo parecia clamar pelo toque dele e, àquela altura, a excitação do moreno já era mais do que aparente. Merlin, como Lily o queria! Não havia mais como negar.

Num súbito ato de coragem (ou seria ousadia?), a mulher, envolvendo o pescoço do amado com os braços, levou a boca até a altura de seu ouvido e sussurrou de maneira sensual:

- Eu realmente estou esperando que você me leve lá para cima.

As sobrancelhas do animagus se ergueram em surpresa, mas logo um sorrisinho safado surgiu em seus lábios e, sem desperdiçar mais um único segundo, Sirius pegou a ruiva no colo e foi em direção as escadas.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Então, é isso meus amores. Não tenho muitos comentários para fazer desta vez. Acho que depois deste capítulo, eu não preciso falar muita coisa.

Espero realmente que gostem e muito obrigada pelo apoio e participação de todos.

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A: **Os reviews logados serão respondidos amanhã, sem falta.

- xXxXx -

**Capítulo XVI**

Os acontecimentos da noite anterior ainda eram uma enorme confusão de lembranças desconexas na mente de Sirius, mas, enquanto observava a ruiva que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços, ele não podia deixar de se sentir extremamente feliz. Não fora fácil para ele admitir seus sentimentos por Lily e, mesmo agora que o tinha feito, uma pequena parte dele continuava sentindo-se culpado, ainda que estivesse consciente que tal ideia era absurda. Remus tinha razão, não adiantava se martirizar pensando no que poderia acontecer se Prongs estivesse vivo, porque isso não mudaria o fato de que ele está morto, por mais doloroso que fosse esse pensamento, e Sirius também não podia desperdiçar sua chance de ser feliz.

Merlin, como lutara contra seus sentimentos, em sua eterna teimosia, como tentara ignorar o que estava tão óbvio para todo mundo. No fim, todos os seus esforços foram em vão; a simples ideia de Lily ter qualquer coisa com outro homem – principalmente tratando-se do Ranhoso -, fora o suficiente para fazer o animagus ceder de uma vez por todas. E sinceramente? Ele não se arrependia nem um pouco.

O moreno estava imerso em pensamentos, quando sentiu Lily se mexer em seus braços. Ela virou-se na cama, aconchegando-se mais para perto de Sirius; Seus olhos abriram lentamente, revelando as irises extremamente verdes.

- Você não fugiu – ela disse ainda sonolenta, com um sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios.

- Não, eu não fugi – ele respondeu, rindo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, aproveitando o conforto que o simples fato de estarem juntos proporcionava. Sirius passou os dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos da mulher, afastando-os do rosto dela. Não pôde deixar de perceber que, apesar de parecer feliz, Lily também mostrava certa apreensão.

- O que acontece com a gente agora? – ela perguntou, após algum tempo em silêncio.

Um suspiro involuntário escapou dos lábios de Padfoot, e ele virou-se na cama para poder encarar a mulher propriamente, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- O que você quer que aconteça? – ele replicou, simplesmente.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando no que responder.

- Quero que fiquemos juntos – ela respondeu, confiante – Depois de ontem, não acredito que eu consiga mais te ver só como um amigo,Pad.

- Isso é bom, porque eu penso a mesma coisa – ele concordou – Só tem um problema.

Por um momento, Lily pensou que Sirius daria alguma desculpa, ou inventaria algum impedimento para os dois, mas quando viu o sorriso infantil nos lábios dele, soube que ele finalmente desistira das desculpas.

- E qual seria esse problema? – perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você vai ter que ser muito paciente comigo, porque eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério antes e não tenho qualquer experiência nessa área – o animagus falou, tentando parecer sério.

A ruiva precisou esforçar-se para não rir e só conseguiu, porque percebeu que Sirius não estava brincando. Ela beijou-lhe levemente os lábios.

- Eu sei ser paciente – garantiu, afagando-lhe a barba por fazer – Pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso.

O moreno franziu o cenho, numa expressão caricata de desconfiança.

- Tudo bem, eu nem sempre sou paciente, mas prometo que vou me controlar – ela continuou.

- Isso deve servir, por enquanto.

E sem perder mais um minuto, o animagus puxou-a para um beijo avassalador.

- SL -

Já passava das dez quando eles finalmente saíram da cama. Por mais que a ideia de permanecer no quarto, apenas aproveitando o momento precioso que tinham juntos, fosse bastante tentadora, ambos sabiam que não podiam; Harry ainda estava n'A Toca e seria muito egoísmo deles aproveitar-se da boa-vontade dos de um bom banho, os dois desceram até a cozinha para tomar café-da-manhã.

- Waffles ou panquecas? – Lily perguntou, pegando alguns ingredientes dos armários.

- Os dois – Sirius respondeu, aproximando-se do balcão onde ela estava.

A ruiva lançou lhe um olhar falsamente impaciente que o fez rir.

- Okay, okay – ele continuou, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição – Waffles então.

- Assim é melhor.

Enfeitiçou os utensílios de cozinha e os ingredientes para fazerem o trabalho. A tarefa levou bem mais tempo do que o normal, já que era extremamente difícil lembrar-se de feitiços quando Sirius insistia em provoca-la e permanecia perto o suficiente para que a mulher pudesse sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Quando terminou, virou-se para encarar o moreno, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele já estava beijando-a. Lily correspondeu por alguns momentos, mas logo afastou-o delicadamente.

- Espera, Pad – ela pediu, um tanto ofegante – Agora nós precisamos falar sério.

Sirius encarou-a de sobrancelhas erguidas, mas não se afastou; suas mãos continuaram descansando na cintura da ruiva, enquanto esta se apoiava no balcão da cozinha.

- Falar sobre o que?

- Harry.

O animagus continuou encarando-a, sem entender direito sobre o que a mulher falava.

- O que nós vamos falar para Harry? – ela esclareceu, percebendo a confusão dele – Ele só tem cinco anos, como vamos dizer que, de uma hora para a outra, a mãe e o padrinho dele não são apenas amigos?

Aquela era uma ótima questão e que, até agora, Sirius realmente não tinha pensado a respeito. Sabia que Harry adoraria ve-los juntos, principalmente se isto significasse que o moreno passaria mais tempo perto do pequeno e de Lily, mas o modo como contariam aquela novidade era algo que deveria ser pensado com cuidado.

- Olha Lils, talvez fosse melhor se nós esperássemos um pouco antes de contarmos ao baixinho – ele respondeu, após algum tempo – Por mais que tenhamos certeza de que ele vai ficar feliz quando souber, precisamos pensar no melhor momento para contar. E, além disso, eu estava falando sério quando disse que essa coisa de relacionamento é nova para mim, eu também preciso de um tempo para me adaptar a essa mudança. Na verdade, acho que nós dois precisamos de tempo para nos adaptar.

Lily assentiu levemente; Sirius estava certo naquele ponto, estava a tempo demais vivendo em prol do filho e deixando de viver sua própria vida. Precisaria aprender partilhar seu tempo outra vez.

- Tudo bem, então nós esperaremos o momento certo – ela concordou, e sorrindo maliciosamente, completou – Mas isso significa nada de demonstrações públicas de afeto, principalmente quando Harry estiver por perto. Acha que consegue se controlar Sr. Black?

Sirius soltou uma risada abafada, mas sorriu de modo sedutor.

- Srta. Evans, eu tenho mais autocontrole do que a senhorita pensa – ele respondeu, convencido – A questão aqui é: será que você vai conseguir se controlar?

Ela não precisou se esforçar para perceber o desafio na voz dele. Lily levou as mãos aos quadris, encarando-o de modo duvidoso.

- Isso por um acaso é um desafio? – ela perguntou – Está dizendo que você, Sirius Black, consegue se controlar mais do que eu?

- É exatamente isso que eu estou dizendo.

- Então façamos o seguinte – ela começou, aproximando-se lentamente do moreno – Nada de demonstrações muito explícitas de afeto, quando houver pessoas por perto vamos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós dois. Vamos ver quem tem mais autocontrole.

- E quando estivermos sozinhos?

A expressão maliciosa no rosto de Padfoot era extremamente sexy, isso Lily tinha que admitir (não para ele, claro). Ela sorriu, de maneira inocente.

- Ninguém precisa saber o que acontece quando estamos sozinhos, entre quatro paredes e um feitiço antirruídos – ela disse, calmamente.

O moreno riu com vontade.

- Eu gosto do seu raciocínio.

- SL -

No fim das contas, aceitar o pequeno desafio de Sirius talvez não tivesse sido a ideia mais brilhante de Lily. Por mais que não houvessem demonstrações exageradas ou explícitas de intimidade, o moreno nunca perdia uma oportunidade para provoca-la. Suas mãos sempre se encontravam "sem querer" quando faziam alguma refeição juntos e Sirius sempre fazia questão de mencionar sua vida sexual e/ou namoradas da época de Hogwarts, quando estavam entre amigos – e geralmente essas menções sempre vinham acompanhadas de comentários sobre a possibilidade de ele entrar em contato com alguma delas.

Lily sentia-se extremamente irritada com tais provocações e às vezes tinha vontade de esganar Sirius, mas aquela situação não era de toda ruim; o sexo, que já era bom, se tornou ainda melhor. Principalmente se levassem em consideração que ninguém ainda estava ciente do que acontecia com eles.

O que realmente chateou Lily foi a conversa que teve com Severus, assim que o reencontrou no St. Mungus, na segunda-feira. Encontrou-o no laboratório, trabalhando silenciosamente em suas poções, completamente absorto. Por alguns instantes, a ruiva ponderou se deveria ou não tentar se explicar com Severus; no fim, decidiu que deveria pelo menos pedir desculpas, deixara-o plantado no Beco Diagonal, era o mínimo que ela podia fazer.

- Severus? – ela chamou, um pouco receosa.

Snape desviou os olhos da poção em que trabalhava e encarou-a, sem qualquer expressão no rosto; se estava feliz ou irritado ao vê-la, Lily não saberia dizer.

- Eu pensei que o nosso dia de trabalho fosse as sextas – ele disse, num tom de voz tão neutro, que beirava o frio.

Talvez ele estivesse chateado, no fim das contas. Lily ficou desconsertada com aquela declaração dele.

- Sim, mas não vim aqui para trabalhar nas poções – ela começou, cautelosa – Vim me desculpar com você.

Severus não demonstrou muito interesse pelo assunto, tanto que voltou sua atenção para a poção na qual estava trabalhando.

- Se desculpar, você diz – foi o único comentário que ele fez.

Lily se aproximou do amigo(?), enquanto pensava numa maneira de se desculpar, sem dizer realmente por qual motivo ela faltara o encontro deles; Não poderia simplesmente dizer à Severus que lhe dera um bolo, para passar a noite inteira fazendo amor com Sirius. Não, a verdade estava completamente fora de questão ali.

- Olha Severus, eu sei que foi ideia minha aquele jantar, mas eu juro que não tinha a intenção de te deixar esperando lá sozinho – ela disse, encabulada.

- Mas deixou mesmo assim – ele respondeu rispidamente.

- Eu sei, por isso me desculpe – Lily continuou, sem se deixar abalar pela resposta dele – Eu queria te avisar que não poderia ir, mas não tive como.

Severus tornou a olhar para ela, de maneira desconfiada.

- E você não pode me avisar porque... – ele começou, suspeito.

- Porque tive que passar a noite no hospital com Harry – ela mentiu, sem saber mais o que responder – Quando busquei Harry na escola, a professora me disse que ele passou o dia inteiro se queixando de dor de cabeça e, quando o peguei no colo, percebi que ele estava com febre. Eu fiquei assustada, porque Harry nunca tinha ficado doente assim. Eu o examinei, assim que cheguei em casa, mas não era nenhuma doença de bruxo. Eu o levei no hospital e lá o médico me disse que era apenas catapora. Nem eu sabia que Harry podia pegar essas doenças trouxas, mas parece que meus genes não mágicos o deixam suscetível a ambos os tipos de doenças, mágicas e não mágicas.

Por alguns instantes, a ruiva achou que Snape não aceitaria sua explicação. Mas no fim, ele assentiu, o que a deixou extremamente aliviada. Mesmo assim, a expressão dele continuou fria.

- Espero que o garoto melhore logo – disse, voltando ao trabalho – Vejo você sexta-feira, então.

Lily ficou um pouco surpresa com o corte categórico de Severus; tanto que não conseguiu achar qualquer argumento e se viu obrigada a ir embora.

- Até sexta-feira – foi a única coisa que pôde dizer, antes de deixar o laboratório.

E enquanto fazia o caminho até o seu consultório, a ruiva percebeu que, se algum dia existira a possibilidade deles reestabelecerem a antiga amizade, essa possibilidade não existia mais.

- SL -

Durante pouco mais de um mês, o casal conseguiu esconder dos amigos o relacionamento deles, mas no fim das contas, as provocações dos dois acabaram levantando suspeitas demais. Remus foi o primeiro a perceber, obviamente, e quando percebeu que Sirius não parecia disposto a compartilhar a verdade tão cedo, o próprio Lupin decidiu perguntar, na cara de pau.

- Quando você e Lily vão ter a decência de anunciar para todos os amigos que vocês agora são um casal? – perguntou, de maneira impassível.

Ele e Sirius estavam almoçando e o animagus quase morreu engasgado com a comida, assim que escutou a pergunta do amigo. O restaurante inteiro olhou de cara feia para os dois, incomodados com a inconveniência da tosse incessante de Sirius.

- De onde você está tirando essas ideias absurdas? – o moreno perguntou, depois de beber um gole de água, para ajudar com a tosse – Eu e Lily não somos um casal! Quantas vezes vamos ter que repetir isso?

Remus grunhiu, já sem paciência para as mentiras deslavadas do amigo.

- Padfoot, por Merlin, quer parar de ficar negando? – disse, irritado – Não sei há quanto tempo isso aconteceu, mas é sério, se vocês estão tentando esconder, sinto dizer que não estão mais fazendo um trabalho muito bom. Por isso, pare de tentar me enrolar e admita logo.

- Eu não vou admitir uma coisa que não é verdade – Sirius se defendeu, fingindo indignação.

Se não estivessem em um local público, Lupin talvez tivesse azarado o moreno; como era insistente!

- Se você não parar de ser tão cabeça dura e insistir com essa negação, eu juro que te azaro aqui mesmo – disse – Não tente me fazer de bobo, só um cego não perceberia que algo está acontecendo entre vocês. Toda vez que eu chego para visitar Harry, você está enfiado lá em Godric's Hollow.

- Eu tenho o direito de visitar o Harry também – Padfoot tentou argumentar.

- Até quando ele está n'A Toca? – Remus replicou, de modo sagaz – Porque se eu bem me lembro, semana passada, quando eu fui ver o baixinho, você e Lily estavam sozinho e Harry estava n'A Toca. E eu não vou nem comentar as roupas amarrotadas, para não ser indiscreto!

Para aquela acusação, Sirius não teve resposta e Lupin aproveitou a falta de palavras do amigo para continuar.

- E tem também os olhares apaixonados nada discretos – ele disse – Às vezes parece que vocês estão à ponto de pular em cima um do outro para arrancarem-lhe as roupas. Por isso eu insisto, desista dessa negação sem sentido e admita logo que vocês são um casal.

Padfoot tentou pensar rapidamente em alguma resposta decente, mas continuou sem conseguir. Por isso, no fim das contas, se viu obrigado a falar a verdade; Só esperava que Lily não o matasse por isso.

- Eu já te disse, alguma vez, o quanto você é enxerido? – disse, por fim.

- Inúmeras vezes – Remus respondeu categoricamente – Vai admitir ou não vai?

- Okay, seu inconveniente. Eu admito! – o moreno exclamou, desistindo de vez de todo aquele teatro – Lily e eu somos um casal, estamos muito felizes e, sim, temos uma vida sexualmente ativa. Quer que eu conte detalhes também? Descreva posições e coisas do tipo?

Foi difícil para Remus não rir da resposta de Padfoot; como sempre, ele tinha que dar seu toque exagerado.

- Eu prefiro ser poupado dessa parte – disse, sorrindo.

- Mas você estava tão interessado – Sirius retorquiu ironicamente – Vai se contentar com tão pouca informação?

- Só queria que você admitisse, não pedi detalhe nenhum – Lupin se defendeu.

O animagus riu baixinho; Moony era inacreditável. Sabia que o amigo seria o primeiro a perceber o que estava acontecendo entre Lily e ele, mas Sirius realmente esperava que Remus demorasse mais a descobrir.

- Não esquenta, só estava provocando você – disse - Mas posso te pedir uma coisa?

Lupin assentiu, mesmo sem saber sobre o que se tratava; a expressão um tanto séria de Padfoot indicava que não era algo irrelevante.

- Ainda não falamos com Harry sobre isso – o moreno respondeu, num tom de voz calmo – Pode ficar de bico fechado até falarmos com o pequeno? Não seria justo que ele fosse o último a saber e ainda estamos esperando o melhor momento para contar.

- Minha boca é um túmulo – o professor prometeu – Mas vocês pelo menos já sabem quando vão contar para ele? Porque eu não acho que vá demorar muito para que, até mesmo Harry, perceba que está acontecendo alguma coisa entre a mãe e o padrinho dele.

Sirius simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Fica tranquilo, não vai demorar muito – disse, pondo um fim ao assunto.

- SL -

E, de fato, não demorou muito para que a oportunidade perfeita chagasse. Uma semana depois da conversa com Remus, ele e Lily levaram Harry para um piquenique. Estavam entrando em setembro e, dali a pouco tempo esfriaria o suficiente para priva-los de atividades ao ar livre, por isso era mais do que uma boa ideia aproveitarem o bom tempo, enquanto ainda o tinham.

O casal já combinara de contar ao pequeno sobre o relacionamento deles naquela ocasião, mas isso não quer dizer que eles ficaram menos apreensivos quanto a reação de Harry. Sabiam que era uma apreensão meio infundada, era quase certo de que o menino daria pulos de alegria quando soubesse, mas o medo se fez presente mesmo assim.

Levaram o pequeno ao campo em que ele e Sirius costumavam jogar quadribol e, naquele dia, Harry parecia extremamente bem humorado (e os adultos tinham uma suspeita de que isso se dava pelo simples fato dele estar junto da mãe e do padrinho). Não se surpreenderam quando o menino arrastou o padrinho para jogar quadribol e, depois que arrumou a toalha e a comida, até mesmo Lily se juntou aos dois na brincadeira, desempenhando o papel de árbitra. Okay, ela era um árbitra terrível e diversas vezes marcava pontuações e faltas completamente erradas, o que só tornou o jogo mais divertido ainda; Principalmente quando a mulher tomou uma bronca do filho de cinco anos, após validar um gol que não era válido.

Jogaram durante bastante tempo e, quando já passava de uma da tarde, os três estavam exaustos; Lily mais do que ninguém. A ruiva serviu a comida a todos e, enquanto comiam, Harry tagarelava alegremente sobre sua semana na escola. E foi enquanto ouvia ao que o filho falava, que Lily percebeu o quão quieto Padfoot estava. Ela olhou de relance para ele e não precisou se esforçar muito para entender que ele se preparava para falar a verdade a Harry. Ele a encarou intensamente, como se pedisse permissão, ao que a ruiva assentiu. Um sorrisinho decidido surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Baixinho, eu e sua mãe queremos te contar uma coisa – Sirius começou, assim que Harry parou de falar.

O garotinho olhou da mãe para o padrinho, de maneira curiosa.

- Contar o que? – ele perguntou.

- Na verdade, é mais um pedido do que qualquer outra coisa – Padfoot disse.

Harry continuou sem entender bulhufas e o moreno aproveitou para se explicar.

- Se lembra de que, quando eu te perguntei há um tempo o que você queria de aniversário, você me respondeu que queria que eu casasse com a sua mãe, para que eu fosse seu pai? – perguntou, cautelosamente.

Aquela declaração pegou Lily de surpresa; Sirius nunca havia comentado aquela história com ela.

- Mas é claro que eu lembro, dinho – o menino concordou.

- Você ainda gostaria se eu me casasse com a sua mãe e me tornasse seu pai? – Sirius continuou.

A esperança refletida nos olhos verdes de Harry foi impossível de ignorar e trouxe certo alívio para ambos os adultos. Ele assentiu de modo enfático.

- Mas você disse que só podia casar com a mamãe se amasse ela de um jeito diferente – o pequeno disse, um tanto confuso.

O animagus abriu um sorriso ao afilhado.

- E eu amo e para a minha sorte ela me ama também – ele afirmou, segurando a mão de Lily – Por isso eu queria pedir à você baixinho, você deixa eu me tornar seu pai?

Harry pareceu um tanto chocado a princípio, mas logo a surpresa foi substituída por uma felicidade tão genuína, que os dois adultos souberam qual seria a resposta do menino, antes mesmo dele dizê-la.

- Eu deixo, eu deixo, eu deixo – ele falou entusiasmado, jogando-se em cima do padrinho e quase o derrubando – Você deixa também, não deixa mamãe?

- Claro que eu deixo – ela respondeu, rindo – Isso foi ideia minha também.

Lily estava usando de toda a sua força de vontade para não derramar algumas lágrimas, mas quando Harry largou Sirius e abraçou-a fortemente, murmurando um "obrigado", a ruiva se viu incapaz de segurar o choro por mais tempo. Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia tão completamente feliz, que o sentimento lhe parecia quase estranho. Ela olhou para Sirius, que observava ela e Harry atentamente, e estendeu os braços para ele, que não demorou a juntar-se ao abraço deles.

E naquele momento, enquanto segurava as duas pessoas que mais amava em todo o mundo, Sirius percebeu que, apesar da culpa que sentira no começo e da sua dificuldade em aceitar seus sentimento pela ruiva, ele nunca teve tanta certeza de que fizera a escolha certa. Pela primeira vez, ele estava em paz consigo mesmo.

- xXxXx -

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá meus amores, como estão? Eu espero que bem.

Primeiramente quero agradecer aos reviews deixados no último capítulo. É meio surpreendente para mim conseguir tantos reviews numa estória de um ship tão desconhecido. Por isso, muito obrigada. Prometo respondê-los amanhã, sem falta.

Bem, em segundo lugar, quero pedir desculpas mais uma vez pela demora. Minhas desculpas já estão ficando meio manjadas, mas elas são sérias. Eu não estou tendo muito tempo MESMO para escrever, por isso perdão pela demora, okay?

Lendo os reviews do último capítulo, percebi que vocês gostaram bastante dele. Pois então, muito obrigada. Ele foi bem difícil de escrever, bem mais do que este aqui, por isso fico muito feliz em ver meu trabalho duro reconhecido. Vocês são perfeitas (os)! s2

E antes de me despedir, é com muita dor no coração, que eu gostaria de fazer um comunicado. Se o final do capítulo deixou alguns de vocês em dúvida; Sim, este é o último capítulo da fic. Não disse nada antes, porque sou horrível com despedidas. Mas é isso gente, a história chegou ao fim, muito obrigada a todas que me acompanharam desde o comecinho. Vocês foram maravilhosas, não tenho nem o que dizer.

Mas para eu não deixa-las tristes, prometo que ainda voltarei com um epílogo, antes de dizer adeus definitivamente à fic.

Bem, é isso. Muito obrigada por tudo. Eu não poderia ter pedido por leitores melhores do que vocês.

Amo todos.

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


	18. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, e seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, eles são de autoria de J. K. Rowling e domínio da Warner Bros. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**6 anos depois...**

A Estação King's Cross estava abarrotada àquela hora da manhã, mas ninguém parecia prestar muita atenção na pequena família que andava tranquilamente em direção ao arco entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

- É só correr em direção à barreira – Sirius falou ao filho mais velho, enquanto posicionava o carrinho de bagagens de frente ao arco – Preparado?

Harry assentiu, apesar de parecer um tanto assustado. E segurando firmemente o carrinho, os dois correram em direção à barreira, apenas para desaparecerem instantaneamente. Do outro lado, a plataforma 9¾ encontrava-se ainda mais lotada do que o restante da Estação e o Expresso de Hogwarts já começava a encher de estudantes.

- O Harry vai para a escola nisso aí? – a garotinha ruiva, de apenas quatro anos, perguntou surpresa – Mas você disse que ele ia de barco, mamãe!

- Primeiro ele vai de trem, meu amor. O barco é só depois – Lily respondeu pacientemente, segurando a filha pela mão.

A menina ainda pareceu confusa, mas não insistiu no assunto; Trens eram tão mais legais que barcos! Ela viu o pai e o irmão mais à frente e puxou a mãe o mais forte que conseguiu.

- Vem mãe, o papai e o Harry estão indo sem nós! – a pequena disse, alarmada.

Lily riu baixinho e pegou a filha no colo, seguindo a passos rápidos o filho mais velho e o marido; a pequena em seus braços estava admirada com toda a agitação da estação de trem e olhava em todas as direções que conseguia.

- Será que o Ron já chegou? – Harry perguntou ansioso, assim que viu a mãe próxima dele.

- Molly disse que estaria aqui o mais cedo possível, mas lembre-se que eles são sete, não vai ser tão rápido assim – a ruiva respondeu.

O garoto franziu o cenho, um pouco frustrado. Vendo a chateação do filho, Sirius bateu de leve no ombro dele.

- Hey, desfaz essa cara de enterro. Vamos levar sua mala logo para o trem – disse, empurrando o menino de maneira brincalhona – Vamos ver se você é forte mesmo.

- Muito engraçado – o menino replicou, ironicamente – Só espero que os seus ossos velhos suportem o peso da mala, dinho. Você não é mais tão jovem como antigamente.

- Menos papo e mais trabalho, seu toco de gente – Sirius disse, mostrando a língua para o filho – Pega logo essa mala.

Os dois carregaram o malão de Harry para dentro do trem, sempre implicando um com o outro, e enquanto Lily fazia de tudo para segurar a filha, que insistia em querer ajudar o irmão e o pai a levar todo o peso. Depois de completada a tarefa, os dois retornaram para a família. Não demorou muito para que os Weasley chegassem e, mais uma vez, foi uma comoção enorme para levar a bagagem de todos os ruivos para o trem também.

As duas famílias permaneceram juntas e, quando o maquinista avisou que o trem partiria em dez minutos, todos começaram suas despedidas.

- Tchau mãe, tchau pai – o garoto disse, abraçando os dois adultos amorosamente – Eu vou sentir saudade de vocês.

Tanto Lily, quanto Sirius abraçaram o filho e prometeram escrever-lhe regularmente.

- Me deixe orgulhoso, heim!? – Sirius falou sorrindo – Atazane a vida do seu professor de Poções, o Ranhoso. Ele é um de cabelo seboso e nariz enorme.

- Sirius! – Lily ralhou, olhando indignada para o marido – Isso é coisa que você fale para o Harry? Pelo amor de Merlin, não escute o que esse implicante do seu pai diz. Comporte-se.

Harry assentiu, mas Lily não pode deixar de notar os sorrisinhos cúmplices trocados entre pai e filho. Já estava pressentindo que seria chamada no colégio por conta do comportamento do menino.

Quase todos já tinham embarcado, quando Harry notou a irmãzinha parada, segurando a saia da mãe com força.

- Você não vai dizer tchau para mim, não? – ele perguntou.

O lábio da menina tremeu, os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas, e ela correu até o irmão, se jogando nos braços dele.

- Eu não quero que você vá, não vou ter com quem brincar! – ela disse, chorando.

- Não fica assim, Anne. Eu prometo que vou te escrever várias vezes – Harry disse, limpando as lágrimas da irmã.

Anne fungou, ainda entristecida.

- Mas eu ainda não sei ler – ela disse num muxoxo.

- A mamãe e o papai podem ler para você. Promete que não vai mais chorar?

A pequena assentiu, mas ainda tinha os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas. Harry abraçou a irmãzinha apertado e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Amo você – disse.

E aquilo só fez a menina chorar outra vez.

- Eu amo você também – ela respondeu.

Foi com muito custo que Sirius conseguiu fazer a filha largar o irmão e pegou-a no colo. Assim que se viu livre, Harry entrou o trem; Pouco depois, acenava animadamente para eles, à medida que o Expresso de Hogwarts sumia pela estrada.

- Não fica assim, meu amor. O Harry volta logo – Lily disse, limpando o rostinho da filha.

- É, não fica assim – Padfoot concordou – Agora você vai ter o papai todo pra você. E eu não vou ter que dividir as minhas ruivas com mais ninguém. Agora vai ser mais fácil te dar presente escondido.

- Sirius! Quer parar de ser bobão! – Lily repreendeu-o novamente, mas não demostrava estar realmente brava.

Anne riu.

- Você é bobo mesmo, papai – a garotinha concordou.

- Ah é? Então o bobão aqui não vai mais levar nenhuma das duas para tomar sorvete – disse, fingindo indignação.

Os olhos cinza da pequena se arregalaram.

- Mentira, mentira! Você não é bobo – ela tratou de dizer.

Sirius fingiu pensar no assunto, olhando desconfiado para a esposa e a filha.

- Vou relevar, só porque gosto muito de vocês – disse.

E assim que o Expresso de Hogwarts sumiu no horizonte, a pequena família deixou a estação. Mas desta vez, temporariamente com um integrante a menos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Bem, como disse no último capítulo, esse é o fim.

Obrigada a todas (os) que me acompanharam durante todo esse tempo. Obrigada pelos reviews, pelos favorites, pelos follows e mesmo pelos hits. Ter a recepção que eu tive, com uma fic de um ship tão incomum é simplesmente maravilhoso. Obrigada por tudo, obrigada mesmo. Sem o apoio de vocês, eu nunca teria terminado essa história.

Me desculpem pelos sumiços e pelo fim repentino. Eu sei que muitas (os) estavam esperando bem mais capítulos, mas eu cheguei àquele ponto em que realmente senti que deveria por um fim. Me desculpem pelas expectativas não correspondidas. E se eu decepcionei alguém, me desculpem também.

Espero que todas (os) tenham aproveitado essa experiência tanto quanto eu e também espero vê-las outra vez numa próxima história.

Beijos, beijos e mais beijos para todas (os).

E **_muito obrigada,_**

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


End file.
